


我们可能有放射性

by JeanTse



Series: 放射组 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Radioactive Boyfriends, Science Bros
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanTse/pseuds/JeanTse
Summary: Peter错过了与复仇者们站在同一阵线拯救世界的机会，但他尚未出局。而当他攀爬史塔克大厦以期能遇见Tony（亦或能在队伍中拥有一席之地）时，遇见的却是暂居于此以便继续其Hulk研究的Bruce。两人因科学而结缘，但Bruce的情感乾旱期，Peter的青春期荷尔蒙，以及双方悬而未决的秘密身份，迅速将一切搅成一团乱麻。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Might Be Radioactive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/561716) by [Croik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croik/pseuds/Croik). 



> 原作者note：  
> 为LJ的Marvel Bang 2012而写，合作画手Korilian！她的作品见此：http://korilian.livejournal.com/95546.html。主要感谢我的校对：TK。欢迎各种评论，十分感谢。  
> 另外关于分级和Tag预警，Bruce有一多半篇幅都没意识到Peter到底有多年少，所以某种程度算dub-con（译注：半-非自愿性行为，比如某一方对于是否应该做下去尚无明确想法但半推半就地从了）。  
> 而且我也没法保证我在使用科学术语方面的准确性，只能提前向拥有一定化学/蜘蛛生物学知识的读者们道歉了。  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 命运的相会。

第1章

世界末日爆发于第三节课。

Peter和班上其他同学一起奔向窗边，目瞪口呆地望着天空洞开，成打的UFO癫狂涌出。爆炸声如雷鸣般自远处传来，随即所有人都掏出手机，狂刷新闻狂发短信，一片混乱。这时老师也打开了教室前方的电视，于是Peter从窗边退回，往前挪近了两排，将音量调大。看着那些超现实的画面在眼前闪过，他感觉心跳到了嗓子眼，

“Peter。”Gwen圈住他的手肘，“别去。”

Peter咽了口口水，想起自己锁在储物柜里的制服，不由得满头是汗。“我必须去。”他说，“否则还有谁呢？”

“那儿可不仅仅是一只蜥蜴，”Gwen坚持道。她抱着他的胳膊，“拜托了，别去。”

“对不起。”他将她的手拿下，“你得留在班里，如果可能的话，尽量让所有人都去地下室。那儿比较安全。”当她再一次朝他伸出手，他已经退到了几步外。“对不起，Gwen，”说着，他便飞奔而去。

Peter在厕所换上制服，然后以最快速度飙过整个城市。当他到达曼哈顿中心时，战局正陷入最激烈的胶着。满街都是爬行兽类和轰隆作响的机械。他险险避开一架高速飞行器，在一栋公寓楼顶着陆，却立刻又被一连串激光火焰逼离落脚点。“真是疯了，”他一边抱怨一边左右躲闪着穿过一道狭巷。身后火力穷追不舍，他低声诅咒的同时回头一瞥，只见一艘外星飞艇嗖地转弯，加速逼近。Peter朝左侧的一幢大楼射出蛛丝，对抗地心引力将自己拉离险境。

但这并不足以令他彻底摆脱追逐者。Peter甚至还没来得及吐个槽，外星入侵者就已经飞扑而上，近得足以让他看清怪物的血盆大口和森白獠牙。所以他做了脑海中浮现的唯一一件事——将双手的蛛丝发射器同时朝后射出，绑住了飞行器的前部。在与飞行器相撞的瞬间，他朝上方跃出，划过一道半圆，他的体重和动量将飞行器的前部掀起，令其骤然失控。Peter断开蛛丝并撤退至一根旗杆上，目送飞艇栽进一块广告屏中。

“哦耶！”残骸纷纷落地，Peter不由得欢呼起来，“呃，说实在的，希望地面上没人经过。不过至少搞定一架。”他转身看向传送门，“还剩三千有待解决……”

Peter继续前进了几个街区，仍在试图想出什么能一网打尽的计划。这时一道闪电击中了他身后的广告屏，他转过身，却只来得及分辨出一道模糊的红银条纹自头顶飞过。最初他以为那是钢铁侠，但很快听见街道尽头传来推进器的轰鸣声，然后在另一个方向上有红 **金** 色亮点闪过。又有绿色巨物一个冲撞将对街的大厦洞穿。Peter的心脏突突地跳着，他滑至大楼边缘并调整面罩以获得更好的视野，试图看清楚眼下到底是个什么情况。

曼哈顿彻底沦为战区。外星人无处不在，但其中有六个奋战的身影，正努力遏制它们那些黑科技武器造成的威胁。Peter认出了Tony Stark的钢铁侠战甲，更是永远不会忘记曾和叔叔阿姨从晚间新闻里看到过的在哈勒姆区横冲直撞的绿色巨兽。但当他看到一男一女站在街心赤手空拳制住入侵者，一位犀利的射手将建筑物外墙的飞艇一一射落，而另一人飞在空中以闪电将其击毁，仍不由得感到由衷的敬畏。这简直太魔幻太棒了，Peter不禁停下脚步，迫切希望能加入他们的队伍，为保卫纽约而战，正合他几周前才刚刚开始的事业。

看呆了的Peter完全没注意到身后的广告屏摇摇欲坠。直到巨大的阴影将其笼罩，他只来得及转过身，就被雨点般落下的金属零件砸倒在地，失去了意识。

***

“这不公平，”Peter说道，“我也在那儿，和他们一样。为啥他们就能这么红？当然啦，火星人大举入侵是比单单一个蜥蜴变异人更有新闻价值，但毕竟，我的意思是……根本没人关注过我。我的制服也是红蓝配色啊，对吧？”

Peter看向身边那几只正在屋檐啄食的鸽子。“鸽子是不是色盲？”他自问自答，“你们看见这些针脚了么？我的家政课可没教过这些。”他愤愤地将鸽子驱赶开去。

自那场摧毁纽约的魔幻大战已经过去了一星期，但战后百废待兴。Peter每晚都耗在曼哈顿，捆抓劫匪，打探重建进度，只盼能在需要举重牵引的工作中力挽狂澜，或能将无辜市民自高空坠物下救出。他时常幻想救援队成员能发现自己，然后打招呼说“嘿，朋友，能下来帮个忙么？”，到时就能大展身手了。

Peter抛弃了他的鸽棚，继续朝城区深入。今晚他打算离开曼哈顿，前往因一江之隔而免遭太多摧残的布鲁克林。夜幕深沉，令他得以占据一个全新的制高点鸟瞰整条商店街而不被人发现。这些小店在战后余波中损失惨重，而他决不会在黑夜里空手而归。他只监视了不到十分钟就目击到两个黑衣蒙面人潜入一家电器商店边的小巷里。

“说不定我该告诉他们这儿没什么可偷的。”Peter自言自语道。他检查过手腕上的发射器以确保还有足够的蛛网液体，然后跟了上去。

当其中一人在侧门处尝试暴力开锁时，Peter落在了他们对面的垃圾箱盖边缘。两人闻声而动。“拜托，伙计们，”他开口道，“现在正是我们纽约客应该——”

两人中较高的那个转过身，露出手中的枪械，毫不迟疑便开火。即便是反应力过人的Peter也差点儿就被击中胸口。“OK，”他一边嘟囔一边从垃圾桶跳上消防梯，“正合我意。”

男人不停射击，Peter则持续防御，不断翻滚跳跃避开射程等待时机，但那把枪的子弹简直多到可怕。当弹匣空膛的咔嗒声终于响起，他一个转身射出一团蛛丝，将枪手的双手黏在了一起。然而，来不及等他有进一步动作，另一个人举枪瞄准，顶上同伴的位置果断开火。比起担忧，Peter更多的是恼怒，他险险避过又一颗子弹，再次陷入忙于闪避的境地。

枪手被蛛网糊了一脸，恐慌之下他开始胡乱扫射，从垃圾桶反弹而上的子弹击碎了砖块。“喂！”Peter边喊边远远地撤退到巷子里，好躲开那些不长眼睛的子弹，“那个方向会打到你朋友——”

有什么沿巷子回旋而至，正中那盗窃未遂犯的后脑勺，令其重重栽倒在地。第三方选手自阴影突袭而出，一拳就将另一名同伙揍出局。Peter伏到墙头，观察并等待着，但现场太黑，根本看不清那个在关键时刻施以援手的男人的细节。

“那边那位还在么？”陌生人面向黑暗喊话，“你没事吧？”

Peter在确认过自己拥有不止一条退路后反问道：“你是警察？”

“不，不算。”

陌生人动手将盗贼们拖到一处。Peter继续观察了一会儿他的举动，这才套住屋檐将自己降至巷中。为防万一，他仍是倒悬在蛛丝上。

“你这个强杀可是抢的我的怪！”Peter边说边将身体正过来，小心翼翼观察起地上的躺尸。

“什么怪？我没杀他们。”

陌生人转身面对他，稳稳站立。Peter不由得吓了一跳。他的“援军”肩宽体长国字脸，下巴线条坚硬得足以劈砖裂石击，即便是金色短发和老式夹克也无损其威严。“我是说，谢谢你的帮助，”Peter说道，“省得我亲自动手解决这俩麻烦。”

陌生人偏了偏头：“那你又是什么人？”

“什么？你居然不认识我？”Peter重重叹了口气，“所以说新闻都被斗篷男抢走就是这么麻烦。我是蜘蛛侠。懂吧，法外维和人员？来自皇后区的正义？”但陌生人仍是一脸茫然，他不由得翻了个白眼——当然同时还翻了翻头，全为让对方看懂自己的表情，“我都连续上过好几周的新闻了。”

陌生人耸了耸肩：“我最近才搬到这里。”他返回俘虏身边，将一人脸上的蛛网清理干净，好让他能正常呼吸，“不过你不应该在晚上出门，现在街上还很不太平。”

Peter松开蛛丝跳落在地：“你不懂维和的意思么？我来这里，就是为了打击犯罪。这些家伙是——”

“持枪杀人？据我所见。”

“那是 **因为** 我阻止了他们抢劫，”Peter说道，“你到底是谁？不该来这种危险地带的是 **你** 才对吧。”

“Steve Rogers。”男人自我介绍道。他从口袋掏出一支手机，“我是听见枪声才赶来的。”

“那你半夜在附近晃悠又是……？”

Steve停下拨号，嘴角上挑露出一个近乎腼腆的微笑。“我担心有抢劫犯。”他承认道。

“啊哈！然后被维和虫反咬一口，对么？我乐见其成。”

“这叫见义勇为，”Steve说道。他输入了3位数字，按下通话键，“所谓｢公民逮捕｣（译注：Citizen's arrest，美国允许公民在特定情况下逮捕犯罪的其他公民）。如今依然有效吧？”

“是啊，其实我一直都是这么干的。”Peter顿了顿，“等等，你是在报警么？”

“当然。”Steve将手机举到耳边。“我是队长Steve Rogers，”他口吻坚定，一股子军人风范，“我需要一辆巡逻车押送两名惯偷。”

当Steve报出地址时，Peter跳回了垃圾桶上。他依然对自己的意外盟友深感好奇，但这份好奇尚不足以让他甘冒与警察玩追逐战的风险。“呃，我想那是我的台词，”他说道，“不过和你组队感觉也挺过瘾，大个子。有机会再合作。”

“嘿，等等。”Steve转过身来，“我想知道你是谁。”

“我说过了啊。”Peter耸肩，“我是蜘蛛侠。”他跳上自己之前留下的蛛丝，爬回屋顶。时间已经不早，这给了他充足的理由直接回家。当他带着满脑子胡思乱想溜回自己房间，甚至顾不上脱下制服，第一件事就是在google输入“队长 Steve Rogers”。

第一条搜索结果就让他傻了眼。“哇靠！”他嘀咕着，逐条浏览图片、新闻、博客八卦和手机视频，“太 **牛** 了。”

***

Peter在次日晚上就返回了布鲁克林，并很快又找到了Steve Rogers。他想说自己是依靠高超的推理和追踪技能才探查到美国队长的老巢，但很显然，Steve现身于他俩昨晚相遇的小巷对面的停车坪，就是为了等他。这里十分空旷，灯火通明，但四周亦不乏能让Peter在紧急情况下潜伏或逃离的建筑物。他深吸一口气，从一辆厢式货车后钻出，匍匐前进。

Steve背靠一辆涂装帅气的复古摩托，全神贯注玩着手机，但当Peter试图靠近时，他立马抬头，警戒范围远超普通人。他朝阴影露出一个灿烂的笑容：“我猜到你会回来。”

Peter跃至他身边一辆雪佛莱的车顶。“没错，我就猜到你会那么想，”他回应道，“我不愿让国民英雄失望，所以我来了。”

Steve十分难为情地笑了。作为一名成年人，他简直可爱到犯规。“所以，你查过我了。”

“是啊。”现在他终于有机会在较亮的光线下观察Steve。毋庸置疑，他全身上下的每一个毛孔都传递出“All-American”的口号，无论是他划分刘海的比例，还是他在收起手机后将双手插进夹克口袋的方式。他看似和Peter认识的那些高中运动健儿有着相似之处，却绝不会像他们那样欺良怕恶。如果让Peter选一个词来形容他，大概会是……出色。一看就是个出色的小伙子。这可是相当难得的评价（How often did you get to say that?）。

“你的履历太彪悍了，”Peter说道，“You can finish off my punks for me any day.”

“你也不差，Stark说你不久前刚从一场恶心的蜥蜴危机中拯救了城市。”

Peter的心跳顿时乱了几秒：“Stark？Tony Stark先生？”当看到Steve点头时，他庆幸自己的面罩足以掩盖他的傻笑，“你对 **Tony Stark** 说起 **我** ？”

“嗯，当然。”Steve耸肩，“他说他很遗憾错过了你的出场。你干得不错。”他端正了一下表情：“但我同样听说你当时还放倒了一队警察？”

“算是吧 。” 他直觉即便自己坦承是警察先用电击枪射伤了他——到现在他的腿 **还会** 时不时抽痛呢——Steve也不会给予额外的同情。他同样无法确定Stacey队长的报告详尽到什么程度，单单是回想起这些他都感到胸口沉甸甸的。他努力抛开负罪感和担忧：“很不幸这就是我工作的一部分，谁叫我是个街头蒙面侠呢。”

Steve皱眉，Peter心想他肯定要开始说教了，但耳中听到的却是：“你为什么要做这些？”

这句话让Peter停下了后退的脚步。他想起自己逮住的那些个小贼，想起了从翻倒的汽车下拉出的小男孩。他想起了穿梭于城市上空的每一次飞翔，自由轻盈，却也充满力量。他甚至想起了Gwen狡黠的微笑。但当他回忆起端坐在Stacey家餐桌前的紧张时，他的心情跌回了谷底。他回忆起Connor博士痛苦的表情，以及最刺目的，是沾满叔叔鲜血的双手。他再次感到无比沉重。

“我……”Peter深深吸了口气，重新直视Steve，希望对方能透过面罩看见自己的真诚，“我只是想帮助别人。”

Steve默默地盯着他看了好一会儿，表情令他无法看透。“所以为什么不干脆去当警察？”他终于提出了建议。

Peter嗤笑出声，但很快他发现Steve居然是认真的，只得停下，也认真思考起来。“好吧，因为……警察当然也助人为乐，但是你看，”他略带尴尬，扯了扯制服的前襟，“他们不可能让我继续穿得这么赞嘛。”

Steve忍俊不禁地说道：“本地的警察制服也没那么丑。”

“是不丑，但……”Peter努力让自己显得不那么扭捏，“我无意冒犯警察，但我能做的每一件事他们都做不到。典型事例：我的蜥蜴同伴。还有你看——我可以 **这样** 。”

Peter将双手按在车顶，做了一个倒立。仅仅如此不足为奇。他小心地从双手支撑过渡到十指支撑，最后仅仅依靠拇指和小指，同时等待掌声响起。

Steve将靴子顶在车辆的保险杠上，Peter来不及阻止，他已经重重一踢，将车辆推得剧烈摇晃。Peter左右摇摆但并未摔倒，Steve这才吹了声口哨：“真不错。”他的口吻好像刚才只是在玩儿：“不过这对打击罪犯有帮助吗？”

Peter翻了个白眼，一屁股坐下来，双腿悬在车辆前方。“打击犯罪全靠灵巧的手法。”他刻意如此强调，却发现Steve不为所动。于是他探出双腕：“好吧，那么这个呢？”他压下感应器，朝头顶路灯射出两道蛛丝。Peter跳向空中，依靠丝线悬停，然后轻巧地自Steve头顶晃过，落在了路灯上。Steve探头观望。“不赖吧？”Peter朝下喊道，“都是我自己发明的。比钢铁强韧，而且，明显更有弹性。只需要一根我就能拉起一辆汽车。”

“自己发明的？”Steve招手让他下来，“给我看看。”

Peter单脚落在摩托车座上，把制服手套拉下足够的长度，好让Steve看清结构。“没错，全都是我做的，”他炫耀道，“很有象征意义，对吧？蜘蛛，蛛丝。专属于我。”

“我明白。”Steve举起Peter的手腕仔细观察。他的手掌宽大温暖，茧子压在Peter手腕内侧皮肤上，令他不由得泛起鸡皮疙瘩。Peter有种感觉，Steve只需一个闪念就能将自己的胳膊拧断，可怕的超级力量。

“很不错。”Steve说，“但你最好让Stark看看，他应该比我懂得欣赏。”

Peter努力克制自己不要在制服中笑出声：“真的吗？你觉得我应该给Stark先生看看？”

“没错，毕竟——科学这块归 **他** 管。”

Steve突然伸手，直指Peter的面罩，感谢蜘蛛反射神经！Peter轻松躲开，再次跳回路灯上。“喂！”他朝下喊道，“亏你号称见义勇为的英雄，也太狡猾了。”

Steve笑道：“生气了？”他从摩托上直起身，以便转身和Peter对视。“下来吧，孩子。我不会再试了。”

“我太老了，当不了你的孩子。”Peter回答道。

Steve叹了口气，但他并未思考太久——也许只是在计算为了拔出那根路灯他需要出几分力——很快摇了摇头。“那你一定要小心，”他说，“我很欣赏你行为背后隐藏的情怀，但前提是你自己不能受伤或遇到其他意外，否则将无法帮助任何人。而且助人为乐也不乏 **合法** 途径。”

Peter耸肩：“抱歉，队长，但我说过，我不是当警察的料。”

“也不止那一条路。”Steve露出一个神秘的浅笑。他跨上摩托，发动了引擎。直到摩托驶出车位，Peter才意识到自己听见了什么，他连忙行动。

“嘿——等等！”Peter跳回雪佛莱，发现车顶被砸出个坑，不禁抽了抽嘴角。“你是指你的同伴吗？你的英雄同伴？”Steve逐渐驶远，而Peter踩着一排汽车追逐在后，“你想让我加入？因为我真的有份参加，真的啊，我只不过是——”

“我说了不算，”Steve回头喊道，“我只能提出设想，明白吗？”

“明白，但是——”Peter追着他出了停车坪，却很快止住脚步，因为他意识到外面的夜色尚不够黑——街上不时有车辆驶过，人行道上聚集着三两人群。甚至有不止一人注意到他并开始指指点点。“见鬼。”他嘟囔着，目送Steve沿街远去，随后退回屋顶。当然他也可以选择尾随Steve回家，但那真的很怪，而且……很不尊重人。他双手交叉抱在胸前，站在屋檐居高临下，努力思考面对这样的机遇，自己该如何回应（if he'd know what to say given the chance anyway）。

“如果连他说的都不算，那谁说了算？”Peter绞尽脑汁，他将目光投向河面，“谁才是英雄小队的负责人？”他的心脏猛地一跳，灵光一闪，启程前往曼哈顿。

***

半夜十一点的Stark大厦恐怕是全纽约最和平之处，也是最适合Bruce之处。白天他一直呆在大厦上层Tony热情出借的几间私室里——供他在这个城市 **短暂** 停留——但在八小时以外，Bruce可以自由出入级别最高的研发楼层。大厦能为他提供所需的一切设备和一切计算资源。他坐在电脑椅上，从一个桌位滑至另一个桌位，甚至发现自己正哼着欢快的小调。当灯光一一熄灭，Bruce在脑中规划出几个简单的私人项目，几乎能假装自己回到了他在军中的私人实验室，甚至是更早之前，回到了在Navapo的学生时代。

这样的生活真的很轻松，在king-sized的大床上醒来；想什么时候吃饭、想吃什么都可以；随时都能进行任何感兴趣的私人研究。Tony是位无与伦比的资助者，Bruce甚至不止一次地在长达数小时的时间里，忘记了自己的存在是多大的麻烦，忘记了世界上有多少人还挣扎在不足自己所享受资源的百分之一的困境中。每当他想起这些，就会提醒自己一切都只是暂时的。他并不打算长期留在Stark工业。他会利用Tony的资源尽可能完善自己的研究，然后离开。这是唯一可行的规划。

尽管如此，当JARVIS提醒他，他的血样分析已经完成时，他却看也不看地直接将结果保存，转身又专注于其他工作。当他正思忖如何能帮助Tony改进他的方舟能量转换方式的效率时，有什么东西直直撞上了79楼的窗户。

Bruce吓了一跳，但他早已学会克制自己面对意外刺激时的本能反应，即便这是在数百米高的半空中。他轻推桌面，电脑椅刷地一声擦着地砖朝窗边滑去。夜空很黑，附近仅有少数几幢大厦的窗户高到能充当光源。当Bruce足够接近时，他惊讶地发现那东西看起来像是一双长腿，穿着红蓝紧身裤，自大厦侧面攀爬而上。

“JARVIS，”Bruce凑近玻璃窗，朝空气说道，“你能分辨出趴在大厦外面的到底是什么吗？”

“很抱歉，Banner博士，”JARVIS从最近的扬声器给出回答，“目前我的外部安保仅支持顶楼平台。”

“好吧，那儿看起来正是它的目的地。不管它是什么。”Bruce朝电梯走去，心跳略有些加速，“一旦获得它的影像，请第一时间告诉我。”

“当然，Banner博士。”

Bruce乘上电梯，手动输入一组额外的安全代码以进入顶楼。在他刚升至86楼时，JARVIS接入了电梯面板的显示屏：“先生，我获得了入侵者的影像。”

屏幕上显示出安保监控画面，那是一个陌生男人，瘦长的身体被紧身制服包裹，已徒手爬至停机坪。JARVIS将焦距拉近，让Bruce能分辨出陌生人连身衣的红蓝二色和他那倒三角的狭长黑眼。“这是……”他嘀咕道。

“看起来是被媒体称作‘蜘蛛侠’的蒙面犯。”JARVIS回答，“Stark先生在8小时前刚让我将他存入我的常用数据库。”

“蜘蛛侠，”Bruce好奇地重复道，“我也记得他确实提起过……”

“是否需要通知大厦保安，先生？”

Bruce一边思考一边看着蜘蛛侠贴到阳台玻璃门上，朝内窥视。他看起来就像是在敲门。“新闻说他是维和人员，而不是盗贼，”他心如电转，“目前还不用担心安保，JARVIS。我去看看他想干什么。”

“很好，先生。”

电梯停在了顶楼，Bruce走出来。他也不确定自己到底打算怎么办。在Stark大厦尚处于紧张维修期的此刻，他应该有比和一个身着彩色睡衣的陌生人对峙更好的选择。他甚至感到一股熟悉的热流自头皮延伸至双臂和背脊，但他有信心控制住自己。至于这份信心从何而来，他却不敢肯定。

当Bruce进入时，蜘蛛侠仍趴在玻璃门上，当大厅内外的灯光同时亮起，他瑟缩了一下。对方确实未曾流露出企图硬闯的迹象，所以Bruce只是深深吸了口气，做好心理准备便向门口走去。“JARVIS，”为防万一，他再次呼叫，“请随时留意我的行动，好吗？Tony教过你怎么找麻烦，对吧？”

“Stark先生曾授予我一系列鉴别何为麻烦的子程序，Banner博士，”JARVIS回复道，从未有任何其他科技能实现这种程度的人工嘲讽，“我将保持待机以便报警，这将很有必要。”

“谢谢，JARVIS。”Bruce说罢，键入了进入阳台的密码。

玻璃缓缓打开，蜘蛛侠在Bruce踏出门槛朝他走过来时连忙远退。他给人的印象比Bruce通过报纸或博客上的寥寥数语所勾勒出的形象更为深刻：高瘦而矫健，肌肉组织结构分明，轻松保持着平衡。他的制服在配色方面很有问题，但外观却合身得宛如第二层皮肤。 **就像一副外骨骼。** Bruce回过神来，自嘲地一笑。他关上身后的门，开口道：“这个时间来做客，有些太晚了吧？”

“没错，呃，十分抱歉。”蜘蛛侠站直了身体。他的身高比Bruce高出几寸，但体重却连身材矮小的Bruce也不如。只有制服头颈部位的轻微移动表明他正上下打量着Bruce，“但你看起来不像保安。”

“怎么说呢，你知道小说和宣传都不可信（You know what they say about books and their covers）。”Bruce口吻轻松，“有什么我可以帮你的吗？”

“其实……”蜘蛛侠的脚尖向前挪了挪，环顾四周，“我希望能见一见Tony Stark。他还没睡呢，对吧？那不像他的风格。”

Bruce迟疑地皱眉——关于Tony的私生活他不敢泄露太多，“他不在。”

“真糟糕。”蜘蛛侠磨蹭着转身，忽然回头说道，“恐怕我明天还会来。”

别再走贼路就好。Bruce思忖片刻，直到陌生人眼看就要离开时才叫住了他：“等等，你为什么想见Stark先生？”

蜘蛛侠转身，以一个流畅的下蹲落地，姿势十分赏心悦目：“你真的是保安吗？”

“哦，不，我要是保安肯定是最糟糕的一个。”Bruce后退两步，脑中闪过数种可能性，“我只是被允许和他分享玩具的朋友之一。”

“你是Stark公司的科学家？”

Bruce觉得如果对象是通缉犯，应该不算撒谎。“没错。”他指了之身后的房间，“我确实是从顶楼出来的，不是吗？”

“那么……”蜘蛛侠站直身体凑近过来，“我想给他看看这个。”他说这，将右手的手套拉下。

Bruce从衬衫前胸的口袋里掏出眼镜戴上，仔细看起来。“这是我自己做的，”蜘蛛侠继续说道，“美国队长说Stark先生可能会感兴趣。”

Bruce的手指仔细抚过机关，他立刻分辨出这确实是手工制作的，粗犷却丝丝入扣。“唔，”他开口说道，“所以你见过Steve。”

蜘蛛侠顿了顿：“Steve？所以你也见过他？我以为——嘿，小心，不然会——”

Bruce的指尖轻触几下，装置就从蜘蛛侠的手腕松脱，落入他手中。他将其举起，对着阳台上的灯光仔细查看。“这真是你自己做的？”他边问边将其翻了个面。

“是啊。小心不要——”话音未落，Bruce已将液匣弹出，拿在了手中，蜘蛛侠松了口气：“好吧，看起来你心里有数。”

“手艺不错。”Bruce夸道。他举起液匣，充满试验精神地嗅了嗅，然后将其卡回原位。“很轻，高耐久。”他打开喷嘴并试着按下感应器，却什么反应也没有。

“触发需要足足30磅的压力，”蜘蛛侠解释道，“避免误触。”他压住感应器，一束粗粗的白色蛛丝从末端射出，粘在了阳台的门上。

“我检测到外围有干扰。”JARVIS的声音从门口的一个扩音器传来。

“没事，JARVIS，”Bruce回答，“是我。”他伸手触摸蛛丝，在其快速固化前感觉到了强烈的粘性。他又拨了拨，手腕感受到的一股熟悉的震颤。“拉伸强度是多少？”他问道。

“120磅每平方毫米，”蜘蛛侠的回答听起来充满自豪，“具有尼龙的弹性，同时可生物降解。只需一个小时就能彻底分解。”

Bruce拉起蛛丝缠在手腕上：“与空气中的氧反应？”

“其实是和二氧化碳。”

“有意思。”他用力拉紧蛛丝，皮肤上传来的紧绷感令他胃里产生一种奇怪而熟悉的压力，“我刚想起来，我以前见过这个。”

蜘蛛侠瞬间紧绷：“在哪儿？”

Bruce眯起双眼。他并不打算告诉任何人，Ross将军在几年前曾尝试用一种Oscorp出产的蛛丝抓捕他。“这是Oscorp公司的技术。”他说道，“他们将其用于负重，但并未推广。对大部分应用而言成本都太高。”他将手腕退出，甩了甩手指。刚才的回忆令人心生不快，“你确定不是偷的吧？”

“当然不是，”蜘蛛侠迅速回答，充满警惕。“邮购，”他顿了顿，“现金支付——无迹可循。”

Bruce笑了起来：“我发誓，绝对没有告发你的意思。”他递还装置，在蜘蛛侠接过时不禁留意到他衣着的繁琐样式，于是问道：“制服也是你自己做的？”

“嗯？喔，对呀。”他自觉地举起双臂方便Bruce查看，“和美国队长的款式不太一样，但功能确实强悍。”

Bruce顺着蜘蛛侠手臂上的接缝，从强化手套一路检查到他的肩部曲线。“奥运级的氨纶。”当Bruce转到他的背面时，他一边伸长脖子扭头看，一边解释道，“缝线是用橡胶纺织而成，类似用在劳保手套里的那种。我得承认，确实能承受更大的剪切应力。”

“无论什么防护服，为了追求韧性，都必然要牺牲耐久性。”Bruce沉思道。他将手掌贴到蜘蛛侠背后，从肩膀的一侧抚摸至另一侧，仔细体会花纹的质感。作为业余作品，完成度可圈可点，而背部的可爱蜘蛛图样更是令他露出笑容。

他感觉到手掌下的肌肉微微绷紧——制服中的男人尽管偏瘦，却毋庸置疑拥有强健的体魄。Bruce忽然对这样一个热衷于亲手制作伪装制服，然后走街串巷打击日常犯罪的人感到无比好奇，不是么？他的手沿着蜘蛛侠的脊线滑下。

蜘蛛侠清了清嗓子：“需要我为此提供家长担保吗？”

Bruce忍俊不禁，他转回面对蜘蛛侠：“抱歉，你的成果非常吸引人。你身后真没有任何资助者？比如私人安保公司，或美国联邦军队？”

“只有我，和我的完美大脑。”蜘蛛侠回答着，却突然顿住，状似尴尬，“我的意思是，唔，所以，你觉得如何？我适合Stark公司么？”

“我担心的是他太喜欢你了恨不得把你解剖。”Bruce诚恳地说道。

“听起来，有点……惊悚。”他抓了抓后脑勺，“那我明天再来吧，如果他在家的话。”

“下次可以试试走正门。”Bruce建议道，“别穿制服。”

他自嘲地干笑一声：“谢谢，不过还是算了吧。我毕竟明面上还是通缉犯。不过很高兴能认识你，这位先生……”

Bruce有些犹豫。“博士，”他纠正道，“不过你可以直接叫我Bruce。”说着，伸出了右手。

“很高兴认识你，Bruce，”蜘蛛侠和他握了握手，“应该还有机会再见。”

他转身，寥寥数步就已到达阳台边缘，然后纵身跃出。Bruce的心跳猛然加速，冲到边缘，刚好看见蜘蛛侠套住旁边的大厦荡了出去。他摇了摇头，自言自语道：“这小子到底是什么人哪？”转身朝玻璃门走去。

蛛丝依然粘在门上。Bruce伸手摸了摸，而后被纤维在接触到自己的呼吸时迅速枯萎的现象逗乐了。“二氧化碳，”他一边嘀咕一边将蛛丝从门上撕下，揣进口袋，“真有意思……”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双人日常打卡  
> 第二次约会event  
> 博士卖萌CG GET！  
> 小蜘蛛进食CG GET！

早上，Bruce漫步至顶楼觅食。当看到Steve拿着一包外带食品坐在餐桌前时，他并未感到特别惊讶。Tony在倒咖啡，而Pepper则正将煎好的蛋卷和新鲜吐司盛入盘中。

“Morning, Sunshine.”Tony问候道，给了Bruce一个拥抱。

“谢谢。”Bruce在桌前坐下，同时和Steve相互点头致意，“昨晚的约会还顺利吧？”

Pepper正递给Bruce满满一盘食物，顿时双颊粉红：“嗯，我们过得很不错。”

“JARVIS不是说你也约了个会么，”Tony一屁股坐下，补充道，“向B&E潜力股献殷勤？”

Bruce将杯子抵在嘴边，长长地抿了一口，这才说道：“就只是蜘蛛侠而已。”

“蜘蛛侠而已，”Pepper重复一遍，被逗乐了，“我感觉自己落伍了。”

“他是想给你看他的装备么？”Steve问道，“都是因为我给他出的主意，抱歉。”

“他确实给了。”Bruce切着自己的蛋卷，“说实话，我很惊讶。他一个人独立完成所有装备，而且相当精良。不过小家伙好奇心太重。我想没几个人会只为了能和Tony你说上话，就来攀登Stark大厦。”

“你有理由惊讶。”Tony说道，“但我必须承认他比绝大部分人更勇敢。所以他有什么要求？他是谁，从哪儿来的？还有他的蜘蛛能力是怎么回事？”

Bruce耸了耸肩：“这些我也想知道。不过今晚你可以直接问他，他说他还会回来。”

“我们十点要出发去马德里。”Pepper提醒道。

Tony叹了口气：“我们可以明天早上再走。”

“那时会议都已经开始了，别指望能取消，Tony。”

“那我就开护甲去。”

Tony和Pepper争锋相对，Bruce只能跟Steve交换了一个无奈的笑容，继续吃饭。“要么我今晚到附近转转？”Steve淡定地建议道，“你不是担心他么？”

“我不是担心，”Bruce老实回答道，“别管他是谁，反正他很警觉。我怀疑他总爱招惹麻烦。”

“你还是得小心。他的出发点可能确实是好的，但行为并不合法。我觉得我们不该鼓励他。”

Bruce想说他没有，但这时Tony看了过来。“你只能自己应付他了，”Tony说道，“貌似西班牙缺了我就会沉入海底，我可不想让葡萄牙也这么沉了。”

“我们周日就回来，”Pepper补充道，“我还会在我们的日程表加一条‘和蜘蛛侠约会’。”她皱了皱眉：“我是不是该多雇用些值夜班的保安？”

“他没有恶意，”Bruce坚持道，“而且知道他在这儿的人越多，就越方便某些人将消息公之于众。我们不应该给他惹上麻烦，”他举起杯子指了指Tony，“或让媒体把他和你联系在一起。”

几人交换了一下眼神。“总之在我见到他之前别做多余的事，免得把人吓跑了。”Tony开口道，“If anyone's going to pants the little sucker, 只能是我。”他将杯子往桌上一顿：“在这儿，出风头人有一个就够了。”

“这句话说的好。”Steve回答。而Bruce则将笑容隐藏在了杯子之后。关于今天的安排，他心里已经有了数。

***

“Bruce博士”的Google搜索结果，比“美国队长”可少多了。Peter把整个午休时间都耗在机房，查了大量关于Stark大厦及其正在开展的研究工作的文献，却一无所获。他甚至连Oscorp都查过了，因为Bruce对蛛丝的熟悉绝非偶然，但依然空手而归。他又尝试了其他几种思路，终于在第五节课的铃声响起前放弃了努力。他叹了口气，闷闷不乐地朝Henson老师的英语课教室走去。

Gwen已经坐在了座位上。Peter顿了顿，朝她走过去时胃里感到一阵翻腾。她没有抬头，但他能看到她的肩膀一僵。这种怪异而尴尬的交流几乎已成为他们的日常。有时他们也能完成一段轻松愉悦的交谈，但每当Gwen用关切的目光看向他，他心中那挥之不去的沉痛都会加重几分。他的一举一动都令她陷入危险。他们在一起的每个瞬间都是在冒险。有时他甚至感到喉咙里泛起血腥。

Peter把东西放到桌面，冲动之下坐进了她身前的位置：“嗨，Gwen。”

Gwen放下手里正在复习的笔记，抬起头来。直到这时Peter才想起他们这节课有个小考，但现在着急也晚了。“嗨，”Gwen努力微笑着，“事情还顺利吗？”

“还行。”Peter尴尬地挪了挪身子，“还行，都挺酷的。你呢？”

“我很好，真的很好。”Gwen把笔记递给他，“抱抱佛脚？”

“啊，其实，我有点儿事想请教。”Peter挠了挠自己的后颈。他知道自己不应该再提及任何有关Oscorp的事情，Gwen也早就辞去了她在那儿的实习，但她已经是他最后的希望，“你实习的时候，有没有见过一个名叫Bruce的科学家？”

Gwen皱眉：“Bruce后面姓什么？”

“我不知道。”Peter笑起来，“我不知道他的研究领域，甚至不确定他有没有在那儿工作过，我只知道这个科学家名叫Bruce，目前在Stark公司工作。”

班上的其他同学陆续进来，Peter不得不把座位让给正主。他转移到Gwen身后的座位，而Gwen回头看着他。“抱歉，我觉得有问题，”Gwen说道，“Stark和Oscorp是竞争对手，你知道的。很少有人从Oscorp跳槽到Stark。”

“好吧，我明白了。”第二个位置的主人已在一旁虎视眈眈，所以他再次撤离，最终回到了自己的桌前，“总之谢谢你了。”

“为什么问这个？”Gwen逼问道，“他是谁？”

“不是谁，”Peter迅速回答，“我在Stark大厦随便遇到的人而已。”Henson老师走到了讲台上，开始上课，于是他朝Gwen挥挥手让她放心：“不是什么要紧事，真的。”

Gwen转回头时依然皱着眉：“总之你要小心，Peter。”

Peter瘫在桌上。他希望她的关心能让自己感觉好些。结果并不能。

***  
时间依然是刚过十一点，Bruce听见什么东西撞上大厦外墙的响声。他对自己笑了笑，离开工作台，打开了最近的一扇窗户。和昨天一样，抗风墙上趴着两条红蓝色长腿。Bruce后悔自己忘记检查此人的鞋底到底用的是什么种类的粘合剂，他想不出其他能实现如此超常灵活性的方法。

“嘿！”Bruce喊道。

蜘蛛侠停住，不一会儿他射出另一簇蛛丝套索，荡到Bruce所在楼层。“哟，嘿，”他打了声照顾，“你们研发部门的人肯定被Stark压榨得很惨，没错吧？”

“超乎你的想象，”Bruce说着，从窗口探出头去，“他把我们丢在这儿，然后自己和女朋友飞去西班牙了。”

“什么，不会吧？他又不在？”

“恐怕确实不在。”

“可恶。”蜘蛛侠单手拉住蛛丝，在城市上空晃悠，“我就猜到不可能这么顺利。”

Bruce将身体退回屋内，朝他招了招手。“总之，来都来了，”他说道，“进来吧。我有东西给你看。”

蜘蛛侠抓住窗台，“给 **我** 看？是什么？”  
“进来看看吧。”见蜘蛛侠还在犹豫，Bruce笑起来，“我保证，肯定不是蓝色制服加徽章。”

蜘蛛侠到底还是爬了进来。Bruce觉得他原本还在盘算该怎么给出个机智的回答，但在见到实验室的第一眼，他已将这个念头抛诸脑后。尽管他的表情都被面罩遮住，但他憧憬地看着成排电脑和各种仪器时的肢体语言，早已将自己出卖。

“你真是在这儿工作？”他在震惊中问道。

“下班时间，全都任我使用。”Bruce回答道。他招手叫蜘蛛侠跟上，此时此刻，他没有任何犹豫。他们转移到里面的工作室，来到Bruce负责的工作台前。“Tony对待朋友非常大方。”他朝蜘蛛侠露出一个苦笑，“他对于再次错过你感到非常失望。”

蜘蛛侠跳上一张电脑椅——四肢着地，仿佛一只兴奋过度的小狗崽。“没错，”他有些语无伦次，“我也是！”

Bruce本该告诉他Tony很快就会回来，但他却只是任由蜘蛛侠蜷在椅子里，全神贯注地旁观自己工作。他回忆起自己的青葱岁月，也曾沉迷于只有这儿一半大小的实验室，而与其他人分享类似的经历令他感到兴奋且振奋——这位分享者无需对他闪烁其词或唯恐避之不及，他能在必要时从79楼的窗户跳下去以保平安。

“这边。”Bruce在自己最喜欢的工作台就座，打开了他之前一直在工作的窗口。“我对你留下的蛛丝进行了细胞分析。”他说道，“它的结构相当精巧，属于有机物。但我想经过合适的酶处理，还能进一步提高其拉伸强度，甚至能避免它降解得太快。”

蜘蛛侠朝附近的桌子一踢，椅子嘎吱嘎吱叫起来，载着他滑到Bruce身后：“一种更强韧的蛛丝，这个主意不错。”他说道，“但能快速降解却是非常重要的特性，我在城里把它弄得到处都是。”

“对，但假设某些时候你需要它承担更重要职责呢？”Bruce敲击键盘打开他制作的一组电脑模拟器，“这种酶易于合成，处理方法也很简单，只要把混合物注射到你的液匣之中即可。你总会找到用处的。”

他调出酶的结构式，蜘蛛侠倾身向前以便看得更清楚，而在程序设置的过程中他伸出手搭到Bruce肩上保持平衡。氨纶织物的意外触碰令Bruce不由自主地瑟缩了一下，蜘蛛侠立即将手转移到了他的椅背上。这是一次平凡无奇的互动，但却让Bruce感到愚蠢。他还以为自己的交际能力有所进步呢。

“或许你是对的，”蜘蛛侠说道，“它很有可能派上用场，在对付……呃，就在最近吧。”随即他偏头看向Bruce：“但你为啥要帮我做这些？”

“大概是无聊的好奇心？”Bruce耸耸肩，不禁露出一个略带涩意的微笑，“有时你被卡在一个找不到答案的私人问题上，暂时帮别人干干活反倒会有些帮助。”

“唔。”蜘蛛侠思考了一会儿——他多些谨慎总不会是坏事——露出了左手腕。他弹出一个备用液匣，举到Bruce眼前：“所以我猜你会需要这个？”

Bruce接过来，因这次合作而感到了超出预期的愉悦。他打开左手边的一个盒子，拿出一个多小时前刚准备好的注射器。他将其放在方便蜘蛛侠看见的位置上，然后将淡黄色溶液从液匣的喷嘴注射进去，并特别小心避免误触其中的感应装置。

蜘蛛侠旁观的模样用Bruce的话来说就是全神贯注。“那什么，Bruce博士，”他不经意地开口道，“说起来，你在Stark公司工作多久了？”

Bruce的笑容无一丝喜色，他怎么会听不出这其中的探究意味：“你查过我了，是吧？”

“呃……是。好吧，我确实查了。”蜘蛛侠单脚顶住桌子，前后摇晃着他的座椅，“你呢？”

“我也会查，”Bruce承认，“而且我已经查过了。我找到了关于你和Connors博士的所有资料。”

他并未刻意在语气里掺杂伤感的成分，但蜘蛛侠却仍捕捉到了。“你认识他？”蜘蛛侠小心翼翼地问道。

“准确地说是 **知道** 他。”Bruce说道。他完成了注射并将液匣重新密封，小心地将其搁到反应皿中，“我在几年前的一个研究计划中和他见过面，但只是点头之交。我们的研究方向十分接近，原本以为能相互提供些帮助。但遗憾的是，并不能。”

蜘蛛侠仍在摇晃着他的座椅。“他是个好人，”在一个明显的停顿之后他继续说道，“我不确定新闻有没有报道过那方面的情况。他身上发生的事……并不全是他的错。”

Bruce从他的实验中转过身来：“所以 **你** 认识他。”

蜘蛛侠有些焦躁：“算是吧。是我在最后阻止了他。但在那之前我也确实跟他工作过一段时间。”他忽然坐直，好像终于意识到自己说得太多，“我希望更多的人能了解事实真相，但……你懂的。”

“我懂那种感觉。”根据Tony的建议，Bruce尽量避免媒体将他在纽约的新事业报道得街头巷尾人人皆知，哪怕是出于好意的正面宣传。大众如何看待他的“更好的半身”，对他而言毫无价值。但这并不能阻止他的好奇心：“科学并不意味着完美。但很不幸，只有当它走错了路，人们才会意识到这一点。”他摘下眼镜，“这很有趣，真的，我们中的许多人都求助于科学，以为自己能拯救世界。但成为科学家和成为超级英雄完全不同。”他指了指自己的客人，干笑两声：“当英雄取得胜利时，每个人都会欢呼。但人们却几乎从来都意识不到 **我们** 的存在。”

蜘蛛侠停下了摇晃椅子的动作。“我不知道，”他说道，“为什么不能同时是呢？”

Bruce皱眉，压下胸口窜出的一朵小小的、温暖的火花。“比如你？”他戏言道。

“我更多想到的是Tony Stark。他走双职业路线看起来适应良好。”

Bruce笑了，他转回电脑屏幕前：“的确。”他输入了几个字母，“看起来还需要几分钟才能合成完毕，你不介意再等等吧？”

“当然不介意。你是为我做的啊，不是吗？”蜘蛛侠的目光在实验室扫了一圈，“嘿，你这儿有什么吃的吗？”

“外面那间大厅有个贩卖机。”

蜘蛛侠扯了扯他的紧身衣。“没口袋，”他弱弱地说道。

Bruce不禁笑了起来，他从身后的口袋里掏出钱包，递给蜘蛛侠一个5美元硬币。“看你能买多少（See how far you can stretch that）。”他说道，“我的话来点儿糖吧（I could use some sugar）。”

“比如？”蜘蛛侠边问边一脚踢在桌上，朝门口滑去。

“不掉渣的。”刚待蜘蛛侠跳下椅子消失在门口，Bruce就摇了摇头。“Banner，”他自言自语道，“这次你又牵扯到什么事情里去了？”

一分钟之后蜘蛛侠就回来了，带着一罐可乐，一包蝴蝶脆饼（译注：饼干形状点我看图，便于下文脑补），还有几包彩虹糖和M&M。虽然小颗的彩虹糖完美符合Bruce对“掉渣”的定义，但他还是接了过去。他想不起自己上一次吃到这些是什么时候的事了，于是他看也不看地一次往嘴里丢了两颗，尝试猜测口味聊以自慰。蜘蛛侠重新占据了他在电脑椅上的位置，然后将面罩拉起来一点，刚好够他灌下一口可乐。

Bruce停下看着他。从合成纤维的红蓝服装之下突兀露出的柔软血肉，令他猛然间想起，自己正打交道的并非只是不知底细的维和人员，而是一个人类，种种疏漏皆源于此（all the fallibility that came with it）。他的好奇心再次猛烈燃烧。仅凭现有情报他无法归纳出太多细节，能看见的只有光滑的下巴和一张大嘴，而他多希望自己有足够的勇气向那面罩伸出手去。

蜘蛛侠喝完饮料叹了口气，伸出袖子擦擦嘴。“那么，”他轻松地开口道，“ **你的** 问题是什么？”

Bruce在内疚中问道：“什么？”

蜘蛛侠撕开饼干包装。“你说你是搁置了自己的工作来做这个的，”他说道，“有什么我可以帮你的吗？”

这个主意怎么看怎么荒谬，Bruce心中不由得升起一股难以置信的愤怒：“我觉得没有。”

蜘蛛侠皱起的眉头牵动了嘴角——惊人的表情，真的，不是亲眼见到真是难以想象这个表情能给他已经足够呱噪的性格再添多少色彩：“我可能还不够格加入Stark，但你自己都说我很聪明。结果你连告都不愿意告诉我么？”

“我说的是你的作品很出色，”Bruce更正道，“但我的工作……有点复杂。”但蜘蛛侠仍在瞪着他，看起来很不服气，于是他补充道，“而且必须保密。”

“因为和Connors博士有关么？”蜘蛛侠话里透出怀疑，“和高级基因操作‘十分接近’的研究方向，是什么呢？”

Bruce叹了口气。他非常肯定自己的档案仅依靠日常Google搜索绝不可能被获取到，但在尚不知蜘蛛侠的真实身份和目的之时，他不敢泄露太多细节。“我的研究涉及人类基因变异，”他谨慎地说道，“而重点在于，对此类变异的延缓和逆转。”

蜘蛛侠往嘴里塞饼干的手顿在了半途，他在面罩之下的表情仿佛扭曲了一下，这才继续动作。他若有所思地咀嚼着。“听起来你更应该认识Connors博士才对了。”他评论道。

“这正是我当时想找他见面的原因，”Bruce说道，“但他更热衷于对人类基因组进行直接操作，通过基因疗法入侵DNA。而我的研究着眼于可控性较低的外界因素，及其对人类DNA的影响。”

“比如？”蜘蛛侠催促道。

Bruce感觉太阳穴之间传来阵阵警告性的抽动。他强拉出一个笑容。“那就属于保密范围了。”他回答道。

他想蜘蛛侠一定会穷追不舍，他真的不愿想象自己必须将其赶走的景象。但蜘蛛侠只是琢磨了一分钟，便耸耸肩：“很公平。抱歉打听了这么多——我只是希望自己能帮上忙。两个大脑总比一个更管用嘛。”

“那是当然。”Bruce强迫自己打消执念，电脑适时发出提醒，令他放松下来。他转过身拿起试验用的液匣，确认拇指牢牢地按住了喷嘴，然后猛地开始摇晃。“应该可以进行测试了。”

蜘蛛侠豪迈地喝下一大口饮料，将罐子放在一边。在看到他重新拉下面罩时，Bruce不知为何感到有些失望。蜘蛛侠将左手腕的液匣弹出，插入新的。“我该往哪儿射？”他问道，再次兴奋起来。

“我们去窗口吧。”

两人走到实验室后方的一排窗户边，蜘蛛侠坐到一张桌子上，将手腕瞄准窗户。倒数三声之后，他按下传感器，将一束粘稠的白色蛛丝射到了玻璃上。和之前纤细的半透明纤维不同，新的蛛丝完全不透明，而且更厚实。Bruce伸手去摸蛛丝，掌心立刻被粘在了这团湿润黏稠的丝网上。他低声抱怨了几句，想把手拉开，却将自己的另一只手也粘在了上面。

“呵呵，”蜘蛛侠乐道。他将蛛丝从手腕一侧切断，立刻后翻以免陷入和Bruce相同的困境：“没别的问题的话，看来比 **蛛丝** 有效多了。”

Bruce毫无窘意地笑起来。看上去他已经被彻底困住了，他在网中扭动双手猛力拉扯。“这样子根本没法用Tony的仪器测试拉伸强度啊，”他说道，“管理员会杀了我的。”当他用黏稠的网线缠住手腕并向后拉扯时，感觉到一阵源自本能的警惕。“不过我能确定这种酶确实大大提高了它的强度。”

他摊开五指试图把手拉出来，但蛛丝的粘性太高了。哪怕他对着蛛丝吹气，也没有一根纤维枯萎或脱离。“同时也解决了蒸发的问题。”他干巴巴地指出。

“等我需要去抓恐龙的时候，我会带上它的。”蜘蛛侠冒险用指尖戳了戳，又赶紧缩回，“再等一下就好，没问题吧？”他跳落在地，转身消失在实验室。

Bruce叹气，他越是尝试脱离，手掌和前臂上粘到的蛛丝就越多。所以他终于放弃了挣扎，反过来试着进行深入观察，测试合成产品的强度和弹性。目前尚不足以判断它能否成为对抗Hulk的有效防御手段，但毫无疑问，与Ross所采用的那种蛛网相比，它能更快地降低自己的速度。不过真到了那个地步，他大概也不用操心什么测试了。

无论如何，梦想总是美好的。

几分钟后，蜘蛛侠拿着一个瓶子回来了。他示意Bruce一定要尽快抽出双手，然后在那团粘稠的蛛网上倒了一勺左右的松节油。蛛网几乎在瞬间就开始溶解，Bruce终于解脱了出来。

“很聪明的办法。”Bruce说道。

蜘蛛侠将液匣弹出，然后从某张桌子上找来一根记号笔。他在液匣上画了一个叉，然后才将其插回手腕周围的那一圈备用匣中。“并不适合日常使用。”他说道。

“我那个结构式大概还需要改进，”Bruce说道，“不过这只是个开始。”

Bruce到卫生间洗了个手。等他回到实验室，蜘蛛侠已经清理掉了蛛网的残渣。他指着Bruce桌上的一个罐子说道：“我给你留了一块，方便你测试。”

“谢谢。”

Bruce对样品进行了扫描，当看到屏幕上显示的结果时，他咬着自己的眼镜腿陷入了沉思。“在结构上，它比之前的样品更稳定。”他半是自言自语地说道，看着蜘蛛侠仰头吞下从饼干袋里倒出的碎屑，“在无干扰的情况下，大概需要数小时才会丧失粘性，而降解则需要好几天。”

蜘蛛侠跳回自己的椅子上滑行过来。“用来对付前不久的外星人显然没问题。”他边说边凑近屏幕，再次将手放在了Bruce的椅背上，并小心避免肢体接触，给他留出个人空间。

Bruce用眼角看着那只手。“但愿在近期不要再碰上需要用它来捕捉的外星人吧。”他说道，“我觉得纽约已经把近期的怪物份额都透支了。”

“是啊，说真的，那些家伙就不能去新泽西换换口味吗？”

Bruce笑了，但他仍有些心不在焉，忽然脱口而出：“没关系的，你可以……”

 **把手放在我肩上。** 他回过神来，将尴尬且荒谬的后半句话咽了回去。但蜘蛛侠已经偏过头来，等待他的发言，所以他以一种最接近本意而又最不至于猥琐的方式衔接下去。“把面罩脱下来。”他补充道。

预想中最糟糕的情景发生了，蜘蛛侠缓缓朝后靠了回去，手也从椅背上落下。“纽约几百万人口，我可没办法记住每个人的脸。”Bruce解释道，“我甚至很少离开这栋大厦。而且，我是最不会去告发你的人。”

蜘蛛侠开始坐立不安，他的沉默比预想中更令Bruce感到挫败。Bruce咽了一下口水，希望自己的声音听起来足够平静，他换了个思路开口道：“至少告诉我个称呼吧？”

“‘蜘蛛侠’不好吗？”他警惕地回答。

“不一定要是你的真名，”Bruce坚持，“我可以叫你Dan么？或者Michael？Lucas？”

“Peter。”蜘蛛侠又换了个姿势，然后耸了耸肩，“你可以叫我Peter。”

Bruce想问这是不是对方的真名，但他认为自己冒的险已经足够多。“Peter，”他笑着说道，“如果你想到了改进这个粘丝的方法，可以告诉我吗？得不到正确答案我会一直纠结的。”

Peter呵呵一笑：“当然没问题。我懂那种感觉的。”以此作为离开的契机，他拿起自己的可乐和M&M，跳到了地上。“不过我得走了，也许还能去抓几个罪犯。”他边说边朝一侧仰了仰头，而Bruce将其理解为翻白眼，“在风头都被抢走之前。不过我知道该怎么找你。”

Bruce靠到椅背上：“我会一直在这儿。”

“谢谢你的……粘丝。”Peter边说边走到窗边，敬了个礼，然后一个起跳便投入夜色，飘荡而去。

Bruce走到窗边，目送Peter在高楼大厦之间时隐时现，渐行渐远，自由又轻盈。他不确定胸口的涩意是否源自敬畏或羡慕，但他记住了这种感觉。

==第二章完==

第三章预告：继续收集约会CG，开启调情选项，博士意淫模式ON。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 继续收集约会CG，  
> 开启调情选项，  
> 博士意淫模式ON。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 肉汤。我也不知道ZW需不需要设年龄警告…

“你的酶提高了吡咯烷所占的比例，”Peter边说边在Bruce的电脑上浏览最新的报告，“它把通常的壶状腺丝变成了更接近于多聚体的存在，所以具有吸湿性。”

隔壁的位置上传来Bruce思考中的含糊声音：“这是通过硝酸钾含量以防止其变性所产生的副作用。要怎样才能只影响其一而不干扰其他……”

“如果我们在酶处理时加热呢，应该能避免它形成脯氨酸……”

“嗯，有点意思。”

Peter瞥了他一眼。为了研究自己的蛛丝，他已是连续第三天来到这幢大厦。并不是说有什么问题，真的——他的蛛丝一直非常给力，完全能满足需求，而且他也不认为抗拉强度的增加能带来多大变化。但是，他喜欢挑战。他利用4、5节课阅读了尽可能多的关于蛛丝、复杂蛋白质、合成酶以及任何看似有用的资料。这可比学校作业有趣多了，每当Bruce眼中流露出几分对他的肯定，他心中都会闪现出一丝胜利的快感。

尽管是以悲剧收场，但他很喜欢和Connors博士一起工作的那段短暂时光。那帮助他以一种，如他这般清瘦的宅男在高中很少有机会能体验到的方式，确认了自身的能力和价值。不仅如此，知晓Connors曾一度与父亲共事，也令他对自小分离的双亲多了些亲近。在那段不长的日子里，他经常假想如果没有命运的捉弄，他会否正以相似的方式与父亲共事。

但和Bruce工作却完全不会让他想起Connors或父亲。Bruce浑身上下充满谜团。和他相处十分轻松愉快，且精力十足。但有时Peter会从他那舒缓的笑容之下感到一丝紧张，就好像皮肤之下有根钢丝被拉紧。 **他** 眼角的余光扫过Peter，仿佛一只饥饿的蜘蛛盯上了落入网中的苍蝇，只等其放松警惕或意外犯错。有时那眼神仅仅透露出喜爱，有时却又多出些别的，比如几分孩子气和几分希冀，Peter忍不住觉得那就跟自己六岁时在游乐场，看向潜在伙伴时的眼神一模一样。

这种眼神出自一个40来岁的男人，显然有些怪异，但Peter并不打算抱怨。

“蜘蛛通过连接不同腺体，来分泌不同的蛛丝，”Bruce一边打字一边说道，“我想知道我们能否通过模拟这一点来获得想要的性能，并同时使用多种不同液匣。”

Peter转了转椅子：“听起来很有趣，但可能不太现实。你也知道，我都是在飞行期间才用到这些。”

“哦，没错。”Bruce笑了，“实际应用：理论研究的大敌。”

Peter也跟着笑起来。“我要去弄点零食来。”说着，他从面罩后脑处拉出一张卷起来的纸币，“这次是有备而来。”

“彩虹糖。”Bruce回以一个自得的笑容。

Peter蹦跳着来到门厅。当他在站在贩卖机前时，回想起了前一天晚上留意到的线索。“人类基因组。”他喃喃自语着，捶下了几组字母和数字。Bruce提及的逆转变异一事，始终在他的脑海里徘徊不去。一想到这些他就感到掌心发痒，忍不住想爬墙。尽管那天他有想过告诉Bruce真相，告诉他自己独一无二的状况，但那很可能导致他的身份泄露，对此他尚未做好心理准备。

Peter抱着几样垃圾食品回来，然后将面罩拉高，喝起了甜咖啡。他刚打算提出一种新思路，就注意到Bruce正在盯着他看，不过不是用那种Peter已经习惯了的，充满渴望、喜爱或希冀的眼神。“怎么了？”

Bruce伸手从他的嘴角抚过：“发生了什么？”

“啊？”Peter摸了摸下巴，终于想起自嘴角向下的那道淤伤。“哦，对——我被路边的消防梯偷袭了。有个混蛋拿刀对着我，我刚要躲闪——哐当一声。真是尴尬了。”他随手擦了一下伤口，然后又喝起饮料，“不过没再伤到其他地方。”

Bruce继续盯了他一会儿，令Peter的肩胛骨之间泛起一阵不自在的痒意。Bruce流露出的并非关怀——他看惯了Gwen和梅姨的侧目，所以很清楚“我后悔早没能阻止你”的眼神是什么样的。这是另一种感觉，简直和他们从蛛丝改造而成的粘网一样神秘。

Bruce撕开他的彩虹糖，只吃了一粒就转身再次面对他的电脑。“身为超级英雄，还真是辛苦。”他说道。

“嗯。”Peter趁Bruce不注意，偷了一颗彩虹糖，“在所难免。”

“你考虑过把防护服换成比氨纶更好的材料吗？”

Peter笑起来：“什么，你不喜欢这套制服？那晚你可是摸了个遍。”

正伸手去拿糖果的Bruce猛地咳嗽起来，把糖果撒了一桌子，他瞪眼的表情仿佛在说“早说过别买这种的”但Peter只是耸了耸肩。“制服很好，”他说道，脸上微微泛红，努力把散乱的彩虹糖聚作一堆，“不过也可以考虑一下凯芙拉纤维。”

一颗彩虹糖不安分地落到地面上，Bruce翻了个白眼。他无意追着一颗糖跑，而是转身再次面对电脑。Peter窃笑着，把调皮的橙色糖果捡起来。“知道么，有种蜘蛛能造出比凯芙拉强度更高的丝。”他对着糖果吹了吹，鉴定5秒理论（译注：食物落地5秒内拿起来就不会脏）成立。

“ **Caerostris darwini** ，”Bruce补充道，“达尔文树皮蛛。”

“哦。”Peter动手将彩虹糖排列成两人都十分熟悉的形状，“所以你一夜之间变成了蜘蛛学家？”

“不过是为了跟上你而已。”Bruce自嘲道。

Peter用舌头顶了顶腮帮，非常开心。“最后——氮原子，”他顺利完成，“就是它了，我们的复仇女神（nemesis）”

Bruce斜眼一看，发现了Peter的彩虹糖分子式，忍不住摇摇头：“哔咯烷，你对我们有啥用呢？”

两人都静静地思考了一会儿，而后Peter从他的分子式中挪走了一个碳原子。Bruce眯起双眼，将剩余的“原子”调整成另一种结构。“异丙胺。”他喃喃道，脸上浮现出笑容，好像在为自己能迅速鉴别出新结构而感到自豪。Peter简直可以看见他头顶亮起一盏小灯泡：他眼中闪着光芒，直起身来，甩给Peter一个神秘的笑容。“我知道我们该怎么做了。”他说道。

Peter也跟着直起身，感到阵阵迫切的渴望：“真的？”

Bruce抬脚踩上Peter的椅子用力一推，把Peter从电脑前滑开，自己坐了过去。“异丙胺是很多塑料中的常规组分，”说着他疯狂地输入起来，“而其他的涂层材料，比如橡胶……”

Peter抓住桌子免得自己滑出太远。“我觉得我知道你的想法，”他撒了个谎，“但我们怎么才能把吡咯烷替换成异那什么？又不可能真把碳原子拔出来。”

“不不不，只是灵感而已。”Bruce的舌头在齿间扫过——Peter从未见过他如此生动鲜活，叫人看得开心。“我们换个思维，这里。少点丝的成分，多点……”他的声音越来越含糊，打字却越来越急促，“唔……这个。”

Bruce一把推开电脑桌，挥手让Peter过来。Peter来了，路上又顺走一把彩虹糖，边吸边开动脑筋查看Bruce的新方案。思考了好一会儿他才明白是怎么回事：他们的粘丝结构式表明其并非线性，而是网状，具有如织物般的经纬脉络。

“OK，”Peter缓缓说道，“要换成什么思维呢？”

他有些担心Bruce会不耐烦解释，但这份担心毫无必要，Bruce简直迫不及待。“目前，这个丝网的局限性在于你所说的不实用。要将特定粘度的丝线进行纺织，抗拉强度是最大的考验，特别是在工业生产中。不过有不少方法能在纺织完成 **之后** 对丝线进行处理，令其性能变得可控，不受使用场景的限制。现在的分子结构提升了抗拉强度，只要我们能找到方法进一步延缓其变性过程，就有希望对其进行……唔，纺织，按照我的设想。”

Peter终于明白了，他很开心Bruce应该看不见他的脚在桌子底下兴奋地乱踢。“就像凯芙拉？”

“差不多。”

Bruce将两根手指按在Peter的右肩，描绘着装饰在氨纶上的橡胶缝线。他顺着其中一根从右肩延伸至左肩，令Peter从头到脚微微发抖。“你大概多久检修一次制服？”他问道。

Peter开始回答，但当Bruce将大拇指按在他左侧肩胛骨正上方的一道裂纹上时，他不禁走神。“这是……第三件。也可能是第四件吧。”他噗哧笑了出来，但愿这突兀的笑声听起来不要太尖细，“有时我只能先打个补丁。它很耐用，但就像你说的，超级英雄这行太野蛮了。不过我运气好，找到一家可以大量购买原材料的网站，毕竟修补的频率太高了。”

“假如我们能用它创造一种……一具外骨骼，”Bruce的声音听起来十分自得，“应该能让制服更耐用。甚至可以减轻刀伤。”他笑道：“虽然我也不确定能否扛得住消防梯。”

“哈哈。”Peter朝后靠去，将体重压向Bruce搭在他肩上的手掌。手掌很沉也很温暖，意外地给人以慰藉，“但那还是解决不了粘丝太粘稠的问题嘛。”

“可以在射出之后再进行处理，”Bruce说道，“或许应该先把蛛丝喷到玻璃表面令其成膜，再进行脱水，或用密封剂处理。不一定非得让它刚射出来就能用，反正你不用它来飞。对吧？”

“是不用。”Peter抓起可乐喝了一大口，同时尽量将每个方面都考虑周全，“而且它的弹性很好，也很轻巧，不会给我造成负担。难点在于如何将它固定到制服上。”他扭头朝后看去：“你该不会是打算让我穿着制服然后往上缝吧？”

“其实，我想的是让Tony授权JARVIS将你纳入监控，”Burce回答，“然后给你做个全身扫描。”

Peter在面罩之下挑了挑眉。“全身扫描，”他重复道，“听着有点变态。”

这绝不是跟比自己年长近两轮的男人说话的正确方式，Peter始终也没搞明白自己怎么会这么鲁莽。不过当Bruce在他后颈处隐晦地一按，他觉得自己根本不想停下来。“我们现在，讨论的是Stark科技。”Bruce回敬道。

“是啊。”Peter再次环顾实验室，“这么棒的设备，天一黑，全归你。Stark先生一定非常爱你才会让你用他的玩具随便玩。”

Bruce松手坐回自己的椅子，这让Peter有那么点儿失望。“看起来他确实如此，不过我不能告诉你原因。我甚至刚认识他没几天。”他把眼镜推到额头上，然后在Peter剩下的零食里挑挑拣拣，“顺便告诉你，他周日就会回来。运气好的话，你甚至还能见到Potts女士。”

“Pepper Potts女士？”在Bruce看见他那孩子气的笑容之前，Peter就已拉下了面罩，“她真的太厉害了。总之，高不可攀，只能在电视里看看。”

Bruce侧过身来对他笑道：“你该不会是什么红发癖吧，Peter？”

Peter尴尬地笑道：“我，我只是开玩笑啦。她看起来……好能干的。不能干也不可能和Tony Stark在一起了，没错吧？”

“确实。”

Peter看着Bruce打开一袋薯片，一个疑问忽地从脑海闪过：“你结婚了吧，Bruce？”

Bruce给他看了看光着的左手：“没。”

“女朋友呢？”

“不。”Bruce的表情有些勉强，“不能算有（Not exactly）。”

工作看似告一段落，所以Peter的注意力跳转到了他奇怪的新朋友身上，企图获得些更私人的信息。“不能算有，”他重复道，“听起来像是‘有一位，但她不知道我的存在’。”

“不，并不……”Bruce咬着手背，试图抹消内心闪过的恼怒，“并不是那样，真的。我有过女友，但早就被我搞砸了，甚至远在我的工作成为妨碍之前

。 而现在……”他无助地耸耸肩，“我觉得，谁都爱莫能助吧。”

Peter又溜近几分：“所以你的意思是，你给不了我关于感情的建议？”

“拜托，千万别。”Bruce自嘲地笑了笑，“好好的周末我就在这儿，你觉得呢？”

“你不是一个人，”Peter说道。他说出口时只当是个笑话，但当Bruce的目光落在他身上，温暖而感激，他便觉得远不止如此。

“你呢？”Bruce问道，“你有没有一位‘不能算有’？”

“怎么说呢……”Peter把脚抬到了椅子上，“挺复杂的。”

“我有的是时间听。”

Peter迟疑了，但Bruce看着他的眼神充满期待，不含批判，令他难以拒绝。而且也没有第二个能听他倾诉的人了。“有个女孩，”他说道。而他慎重的口吻令Bruce脸上的笑容迅速褪去，“我喜欢的…喜欢过的女孩。现在则不太确定。”他有些烦躁，“她知道我是蜘蛛侠的事，原本这挺酷的，你能想象吧？有人愿意听你分享。而且她非常美。”

“当然。”Bruce说道，他的语气介于忍俊不禁和同情之间。

“我不知道如果当初万事都朝另一个方向发展，问题会不会得到解决。”Peter继续说道，“但当时一切都……误入歧途。错得离谱。”Peter的嗓子发紧，而他能想到的唯一一种克服的方法，就是说出真相，“她爸爸是因我而死。我知道她并不怪我——她说她不怪我——但如今再见到她，已经不可能一样了。我没法……”

巨大的情感冲击着Peter，他不得不停住，并且因为这么快就让气氛变得如此苦涩而感到沮丧。他隔着面罩擦了把脸，但在他尝试继续之前，Bruce抢先说出了他的心声。

“你再也无法毫无负罪感地面对她，”Bruce严肃地说道，“这个念头在你的心头扎根，让你相信只有离开你她才能活得更好。甚至最好永不见面。”

Peter哽咽了，他确实这么觉得：“没错。”

Bruce移开视线，他的目光渐渐丧失焦距——也许是沉浸在了某些遥远的回忆中。他安静了许久，做了一次深呼吸，但在最终坦白之前却再次迟疑了：“我明白你的意思。有段时间，我曾觉得如果没有我，整个世界都将变得更美好。”他的言语冷峻，随后却缓缓露出一个真挚的笑容，“事实证明我错了。”

他转过头来面对Peter。“千万别妄自菲薄，Peter，”他说道，言辞恳切，“我不知道你能否和你的朋友一起找到答案，但即使不能，在别人眼里你也绝非一无是处。”他的嘴角翘了翘，“特别是在女人眼里，我敢保证。”

Peter探索着一个答案，却收获了渴望。他胸口紧缩，第一次在跟Bruce的相处中感到自己是如此年轻——年轻到令人绝望。他不知该如何回应Bruce投向自己的睿智而专注的目光。他清了清嗓子说道：“谢谢。”

Bruce再次深呼吸，努力笑了笑：“真是。不知不觉变得这么严肃，你觉得呢？”

Peter大笑，驱散了心中残余的紧张：“是啊，抱歉。两个感情失败的宅男相互安慰？还能更俗套一点吗？”

“Tony会以我们为耻的，”Bruce点头。这时两排开外的一台电脑发出嘟嘟的蜂鸣，Bruce从椅子里站起来，“不过，我知道他会怎么说：你们俩躺一块儿就好了。”

一股热流爬上Peter的脖子和双耳，哪怕面罩仍妥妥在位，他还是庆幸Bruce已经转过身去。他努力咽回那些会暴露自己小处男身份的回答，犹豫之下便已错过了给予犀利反击的最好时机。但保持沉默显然更诡异，所以他慢了几拍才终于脱口而出：“你是在等我自告奋勇？”

Bruce大笑：“只要你答应一直穿着制服。”他扭头看了过来。

“喔，哇呜。”Peter再次抓起饮料，“Stark大厦真是越来越变态啊。今后恐怕每个周末我都会选择来这里过了。”

Bruce仍在笑着，他重新戴好眼镜，过去检查发出提醒的电脑。他的表情黯淡下来，快速地打了几个字之后，关闭了正在运行的某个程序。“让我们回到工作上，”他返回并建议道，“时间还早，足够再多提出几种想法。”

“没问题。”Peter终于端正了坐姿，迫不及待地将思路拉回到更 **具有建设性** 的主题上。

他们继续工作了一个小时，基本都在讨论能用来制造Peter的制服新配件的可行方案。Peter留意到Bruce开始变得有些粘人——每当他从Peter身后经过，都会伸出一只手搭在Peter肩上，哪怕会显得突兀，仿佛急于证明自己能够做到。Peter不确定自己是否理解了其中的重要性，但他能感受到，并且乐于满足Bruce。

当Bruce跟着他走到窗前目送他离开时，Peter回头，他的半个身子已经攀到了窗台上。他仍戴着面罩并且暂时也不打算改主意，但他希望Bruce能透过它看到自己的真心。“嘿，”他说道，“我不知道你到底遇到了什么麻烦，但我只想说……你 **以前** 是错的。我觉得这个世界需要更多的Bruce。”他抿嘴一笑，“就是， **很** 多 **很** 多。”

Bruce露出一个温暖的笑容。如此简单的一句话对他而言有多重要，根本是一目了然：“谢谢你。”

Peter扬丝启程，心中倍感自豪。

***

Peter一走，Bruce就坐回电脑桌前，重新打开那个运行了一整天的测试结果。结果是负面的：明确写着此路不通。就连Stark的超级计算机都认定，没有任何基因疗法能减缓Hulk的影响。

Bruce关掉所有仪器，回到了自己位于楼上的客房。他告诉自己不要失望。他并非真的相信只要篡改自己的DNA就能解决问题，哪怕技术上再怎么突破。但这仍是一个打击，一扇扇门逐一在他眼前关闭：辐射处理、药物、环境变化、有机合成酶——科学已经无能为力。过不了多久他将不得不寄希望于针灸。

Bruce摊开四肢仰面倒在床上，叹了口气。他盯着天花板，试图想出些新方案，但脑海中浮现出Peter临走时所说的话，将他的思路打断。他闭上双眼让自己全身心地沉浸其中，因那句简短却深刻的接纳之语而感到异常满足。Peter并不了解他，并不知道他那“更好的半身”。他不清楚Bruce的能力，也不明白自己仅仅是站在Bruce身边，就要冒多大的风险。他的话虽出自好意，却鲁莽而无知，那些话不应该令Bruce动摇，但他却忍不住不去回想。

因为Peter或许是对的。或许这个世界能找到比被动接受更好的与Bruce Banner共处的方式——也许这个世界有了他会更好。他把Fury的天空母舰折腾得一团糟，但从失败中醒来后他变得更坚强，与新同伴并肩战斗，拯救无数生命，保护了整个地球。他值得更多，他是一位英雄。每多和平地沉迷于科学中一天，他就会多出几分自信。有许多人尊敬他、喜欢他并愿意陪伴他，甚至包括某些知道他是什么，也知晓他曾做过什么的人。这么多年来，他第一次真正看到了希望，他用不着再去寻找让自己Hulk中解脱的方法，他只需要相信自己能在需要时放那家伙出来，尘埃落定后再将其收回。他能以这样的方式生存，而不再恐惧。

可笑的是，令一切变得容易想象的原因，是和一个年龄比自己小十来岁的男人一起搞科研。“Peter，”Bruce喃喃道，“你这家伙到底是谁？”

虽然Bruce确实想象过各种各样的可能性，但却依然毫无头绪。他一整天都在猜测，试图描绘出在那层氨纶和嘲讽之下，包裹的究竟是什么人。Peter粗旷、俏皮、年轻，但同时也天赋绝伦，尽管还有很多需要学习之处。他是雄心勃勃的研究生？还是隐藏身份在Oscorp工作的职员，如此便能解释其蛛丝来历？亦或是获得了政府资助？Bruce本应保持警惕，但他有种感觉，军队的间谍绝不会拿氨纶制服PLAY开玩笑。如果他们真能如此，自己恐怕必须回到监控之下。

Bruce任凭自己的思维在黑暗中发散。制服下的男人勾起了他的好奇，只有寥寥几次曾瞥见他大而红的嘴唇，证明他属于人类。他记得那冰冷织物的触感，想象着自己的手指潜入其下，将其从Peter的修长身体上一寸寸剥下。他大胆幻想着从Peter那笑嘻嘻的嘴里吮吸咖啡和糖果，几乎能尝到他舌尖嘲讽的笑意。

Bruce深吸一口气，将手滑入了裤腰之下，犹豫着抚上自己半勃的阴茎。距离上一次他允许自己如此，已经过去了很久。事故后的数年间他都活得懵懵懂懂，不确定自己是否能兴奋得起来，压倒一切的恐惧令他连私活也不敢享受。但是今晚，他感觉很棒。比起把他与Peter的调侃互动当作进一步臆想的素材，他有更好的创意，但仅仅因为与另一个人——一个聪明、善辩、强壮的人——产生了联系，就足以令他心中的希望被点燃，欲望被唤醒。他可以拥有一位像Peter这样的爱人。这是他 **应得** 的，在自信的驱使下，他终于投入地抚慰起自己。

他希望Peter环抱着自己。他无耻地想象那冰冷、硌人的氨纶紧贴自己赤裸的皮肤，而他喘息着，将足跟抵入床垫，把自己顶向环握的双手之中。他几乎能感到纤长的手指滑过身体，探入双腿之间，耳边笼罩着压抑而急促的喘息和笑声。他甚至无视了心脏开始猛跳的警告，决定享受当下。他舔了舔唇角泛着咸味的汗珠，在久违的愉悦中呻吟。他的身体属于他自己。他十分确定自己能随心所欲地命令它、释放它，再也无需害怕丧失自我，哪怕是在最亲密的时刻。

Bruce绷紧而后突然释放，背部从床单上拱起，表明他正委身于一个来势迅猛的间歇性高潮。伴随着低沉而愉悦的喘息，他从过份敏感的阴茎中榨出了最后一滴，而后大笑出声。听起来很蠢，自从几十年前的初体验之后，他就再没因为高潮而如此自豪过。光是知道自己能放开了做，而不用担心报警铃声和警方出动，就把他刺激得像毛头小伙一样兴奋，于是他笑了。

多年来，他第一次睡得这么好。

======

第三章完。

第四章预告：纽约市将感谢博士从未知晓盾爹曾如此抢戏。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 纽约市将感谢博士从未知晓盾爹曾如此抢戏。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天先是漫不经心地参加职业考试(估计全灭)然后晚上参加声优见面会还有签名还请神子大人抽了十连虽然全灭的乱哄哄的一天！！  
> 所以翻译也乱哄哄地……几处关键地方看不太懂，等基友指正后会修改。其他地方根据基友建议在风格上有所调整不过感觉(至少我自己)看不太出来…

Peter的整个星期六，都耗在补完一星期份的作业上。临近期末，一想到得浪费更多的蜘蛛时间用于学习，他就无比痛恨。不过即使身在毕业班，他也不愿自己的最终考评成绩滑落得太厉害（译著：美国毕业班学生在收到录取通知书后常放松学习，因为最终考评已无法对录取与否起到决定性作用）。在他读书告一段落，吃点心补充能量时，梅姨对他在学业上的求知若渴给予了极大的赞赏，因此等到天黑，她已经彻底相信Peter早早回房是为了睡觉，而不是穿着奇装异服从窗户溜出去。  
Bruce准备了几盒打包的中餐料理等着他，勾得Peter食指大动。他的心情似乎格外好，主动炫耀起从昨晚开始进行的针对他们的公式所作的工作。等Peter迅速解决掉米饭和猪肉，两人便开始进行第一轮测试。他们用刚充满的液匣朝一块经过预处理的玻璃表面进行喷涂，形成经纬织物结构，然后坐等材料干燥。期间又讨论了各种将其固定到制服上的方法，Bruce甚至时不时提出要做一个Peter的等身模型。他眼中顽皮的笑意让Peter再次意识到，自己最新的科学搭档与上一位相比，画风差得有多远。  
“明天你还会来的吧？”Bruce一边问，一边将他们新制成的纤维织物摊开到一张工作台上，“要和Tony会面？”  
“是啊，前提是你认为他愿意见我。”他帮Bruce把织物拉开，用图钉固定到桌子一端的软木片上，“他真的是超级英雄小队的负责人吗？”  
Bruce正在固定自己这边的图钉，闻言大笑起来：“谁告诉你的？”  
“呃，没谁告诉我，”Peter承认道，“不过美国队长有暗示说，我能不能加入都得听他的。”  
“听他的？”Bruce难以置信地摇摇头，“无法想象。”  
Bruce说着，走到另一张桌前翻找起什么东西。Peter看着他，忍不住问道：“你怎么这么了解他们啊？他们都是为Stark公司工作么？还是Stark确实在替军队卖力？”  
“情况很复杂，”Bruce找到的是一把剪刀，他解释道，“属于机密。我不确定能不能允许你像当警察一样直接‘加入’，也不确定Tony的担保会不会给你带来好处。”他的嘴唇翘了翘，似乎想起了什么轶事，“不过如果你只是想找赞助商的话，Tony Stark确实是最佳选择。”  
Peter抓住一束丝线，用尽全力将它抽了出来。“我不是想找赞助商，我就是想出份力，”他老实说道，“哪怕做的事没什么变化，至少不会有一大帮警察跟在屁股后面。”  
“你现在的做法可是违法的，”博士提醒他，“无论有没有获得政府许可。Steve和Tony之所以没有走上街头打击犯罪，自然有他们的道理。明白么？”  
Peter耸耸肩：“我还以为他们是干大事的，所以太忙了没空呢。”  
“那也是原因之一。”  
Bruce想把那束丝线剪断却无功而返。他们又尝试了刀片和开箱刀以及方圆两层楼内的各种锐器，结果没有任何东西能弄断它。“至少它足够耐用，”Bruce笑道，“不过我们恐怕得采用模具喷涂了，否则就只能在制服外面多穿一层。”  
Peter盯着Bruce看了好一会儿，终于问了出来：“你也是超级英雄么？”  
Bruce挑了挑眉，不过并未马上抬头：“你怎么会这么想？”  
“你有进入Tony Stark私人实验室和大厦顶楼的权限，”Peter说着，弯腰撑在桌上，“你称呼美国队长都是直接叫名字，你明显是个天才。”Bruce闻言谦虚的笑了笑，所以Peter决定继续，“几乎所有网站都还不确定是不是 **有** 成建制的队伍，但你一直很自然地那么说。所以还有什么解释呢？”他压低嗓音试探着问道：“你到底是不是超级英雄啊，Bruce？”  
“不是。”Bruce只是迅速瞟了他一眼便又低下头去，“我只不过尽我所能提供些帮助而已。”  
他们继续干活，测试织物的拉伸强度和化学耐受性。Peter甚至将手指塞进某处间隙，然后把其余部分像手套那样贴在手掌上，以测试其亲肤性；Bruce则帮忙以各种角度撑开丝网，好让Peter把手肘和手腕枕上去。这时他们早已心无旁骛，但每当被Bruce触碰到，Peter仍会感到一丝战栗。Bruce的手掌宽厚、结实，但又如此细致——稳固如外科医生。日常接触中，他搭在Peter肩背上的手总是一触即放，但为了实验需要，他能毫不犹豫地来回检查Peter的肱二头肌。  
这让Peter想起被Steve握住胳膊时的情形，他那看似温和无害的外表之下，潜藏着的是令自己心悸的伟力。他从未料到自己会从Bruce身上感应到相同的力量，胳膊上顿时泛起一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
“我们可能得采用局部分批熔合的方式，在腋窝等位置镂空，”Bruce建议道。他正以灵活的手法将织物缠在Peter肩上，并试图保证胳膊下面不会被勒到，但显然不是很成功，“否则在膝弯或腹股沟等位置会产生皱褶……”  
他又将布块挪到Peter的肋骨附近，被镜片挡住的双眼全神贯注，双手稳稳地从Peter的胸口丈量到后背。不应该这么分心才对——Peter甚至顾不上思考关于腹股沟的吐槽，Bruce的贴心检查与照顾令他再次痛感自身的年轻。  
当他们在窗边分别时，已经计划好了周日晚间在顶楼的会面。“我真是不想让Tony回来，”Bruce承认，“简直想独占你。”  
Peter笑了，祈祷Bruce不要听见他心脏怦怦乱跳的声音，感觉自己太可笑了。“我雨露均沾。”他也不明白自己怎么就这么回答了（he replied, just because it was something to say）。Bruce缓缓笑起来，他只觉得心跳得更快了。  
当晚，Peter在家辗转难眠，名为Bruce的谜团令他冥思苦想，胸口感到阵阵涩意。Bruce低沉的嗓音仿佛一直在他的身体里回响。不知为何他感到有些紧张，有些兴奋，甚至夹杂一丝恐惧。他渴望了解关于Bruce的一切。为何每当话题变得严肃时，他总是闪烁其辞？他是怎么认识那两位著名的超级英雄的？他 **原本打算** 研究的是什么课题？每一次触碰、每一个笑容和每一句玩笑，都深深印在了自己的脑海——  
“打住！Parker，”Peter把自己埋进被单，“你激动个什么劲啊？”他恼羞成怒地自言自语道，“赶紧想想明天见到Tony Stark要说什么。”  
他嘀咕着，无可奈何地数起了羊。  
***  
Tony和Pepper赶在中午返回了大厦，Bruce第一时间搭乘电梯直奔顶楼与他们碰面。大厦的厨师准备了丰盛的午餐，三人坐下来一边吃一边听Bruce分享他与纽约好邻居蜘蛛侠的奇遇。Pepper对此表现得乐观而好奇，但Tony从始至终斜睨着他的眼神令他感到百口莫辩。待到菜肴俱尽，Bruce甚至掏出昨晚和Peter一起做的丝网展示给两人看。  
Tony捻出一束丝线说道：“这是Oscorp的。”  
Bruce皱眉：“好吧……原研确实是。”他承认道，“我记得，在跟Connors博士短暂合作的期间见过吐出这种丝的蜘蛛。”但他的态度随即调转了180度：“不过你看我们进行的处理——”  
“他从哪儿得来的？”Tony打断了他。  
自从赢得地球保卫战之后，Bruce还很少见到Tony如此严肃，但他很快意识到了这一点。他朝后靠去：“蜘蛛侠随身带的。”  
“偷的？”  
“当然不是了。”Bruce把丝网收好，决定不计较Tony不如预期中热烈的反应，“他说是买的，邮购。”  
Tony双手抱胸：“你确定？如果有Oscorp失窃的技术在我这里被发现，那麻烦就大了。”  
Bruce试图敷衍了事，甚至看向Pepper寻求帮助，但她只是挑起眉毛回应了一个笑容，这令Bruce有些泄气。“没错，我确定。”他说道，“拜托，Tony，我已经研究了好几个小时了，而且我也没告诉过任何人。”他揉了揉下巴，“不过既然你都这么说了，或许我们确实是该想出些完全原创的材料，比如人工合成的……”  
Tony翻了个白眼——如此直白的反对开始让Bruce感到紧张：“怎么？”  
“我把你单独丢在这儿整整一礼拜，你就给我看这个？”Tony忍无可忍地说道，“没有易燃易爆，没有点石成金？没有外星黑科技？没给我的战甲加个碎冰器（Slushie machine）？”  
Bruce朝他眨了眨眼：“我应该去做这些么？”  
“别理他，”Pepper说道，她看起来被两人的交流逗乐了，“他不过就是嫉妒你交到新朋友罢了。”  
Tony再次翻了个白眼，站起身来：“价值几百元万美元，科技含量世界顶尖的实验室就被你用来给小男朋友做餐垫。当初我给你权限的时候真是万万没想到。”  
趁着Tony去倒咖啡，Bruce看向Pepper，悄悄问道：“在马德里不顺利么？”  
她踌躇道：“不是很顺利。”  
“而且我至今还没见到那小子。”Tony的声音从厨房另一侧传来，不依不饶：“他最好真有这么 **超凡** （amazing）。要知道在座的某几位拯救的可不只是皇后区，而是整个世界。”  
“你今晚就能见到他了。”Bruce保证道，“他还年轻，但真的很有前途。他希望能成为‘队伍’的一份子。”Bruce忍俊不禁。  
“有多年轻？”Pepper问道。  
“好吧……我也不太确定。”Bruce把眼镜推到额头上，“我猜他应该是研究生，甚至可能做过……在座某位的实习生。”Tony回到桌前，看了他一眼，于是他赶紧趁着还没被打断，继续说了下去，“不过你们会喜欢他的。如果让我拿主意，我会给他安排个职位。”  
“在大厦里？”Tony坐下，“还是在队伍里？”  
Bruce皱起眉头。他一直没把Peter对于加入复仇者的热衷给当真，也从未设想过有一天可能需要与新朋友并肩冲入战场——他不喜欢那样的画面。“前者。后者的话……我不知道。我不是也没亲眼见过他干活吗？不过我肯定，Fury那儿绝对藏了他的档案。”  
“我敢打赌。”Tony不耐烦地在桌面上敲了敲手指，“你觉得我们好声好气去问，他就会给我们看么？”  
“不可能。”Bruce和Pepper异口同声地回答。  
“到时候应该能向他们的主系统里藏个子程序，JARVIS——”  
“嘿，”Bruce推着桌子站起来，“你不是给自己放了一天假吗？我们去实验室吧。我的其他几个项目有点进展——保证和蜘蛛无关。”  
这个策略简单粗暴，但却有效，Tony的注意力立刻被转移。他精神一振，站到Bruce身边：“这还差不多。”  
****  
星期天晚上，梅姨去和她在园艺俱乐部的朋友聚餐了。这真是个完美的时机，Peter早早便换上制服，仔细检查有没有什么划痕破损好及时修补，以免破坏重要的会面。  
他甚至想法设法给自己整了整发型，哪怕被压在面罩之下根本没有见天日的机会。太阳还没完全落山他就出发了，直指西南，计划通过威廉斯堡桥梁前往曼哈顿。一路上，他从一幢建筑物跳至另一幢，全身心都被巨大的兴奋和期待淹没，正在这时，远处传来的火警声吸引了他的注意。  
Peter选择了一个四下无人的窗台栖息，他拉起面罩，以便获得足以望至地平线的良好的视野。有烟雾从南边升起。“火灾？”Peter喃喃自语道。他重新戴好面罩，挣扎了一小会儿：“看起来挺顺路的。而且待会儿的英雄会晤本来也没给时限……”他做了个深呼吸，起身朝那边赶去。  
火舌渐渐将整栋三层公寓吞没。Peter爬到街对面的屋檐上，看到闻讯赶来的消防车正努力在停满轿车的狭窄马路上穿行；浓厚的黑烟从窗户里滚滚而出，有几扇窗边甚至还挤满了一边抢夺新鲜空气，一边哭喊求救的居民；而街面上则挤满了围观群众；被堵在稍远处的消防员正开始尝试架设云梯。看来这里交给专业人士就好，Peter决定离开。而爆炸恰恰发生在了此时。  
一声巨响从三楼的某处传出，仅剩的玻璃应声而裂，火光和浓烟从已经报废的建筑物中喷涌而出。人群尖叫着，在倾泻而下的残骸中躲避退让，就连消防员都纷纷护住了头。Peter咬咬嘴唇，在情况进一步恶化之前抢先冲入了乱局之中。他将蛛丝套到火场隔壁的建筑物上，以此为受力点飞过街道，计算好的落点恰好位于三楼一扇洞开的窗户旁边。  
就连砖墙都是滚烫的。Peter深吸一口气，真希望自己和Bruce已经造出了某种更为耐热的制服原型。“必须得绑定一名天才科学家的第43条理由。”说着，他便冲了进去。  
这个主意在当时看来挺正确的，冲进火场就是典型的每个超级英雄都会去做的事。现场的惨状夹杂着浓烟重重地朝他袭来。尽管有面罩护住鼻子和口腔不至于吸入太多烟尘，但狭小公寓被橘红与烟黑洗劫的画面，深深地刻在了他的视网膜上。“Hello！”他朝着火中喊道，但回答他的只有燃烧声。  
五根汗津津的手指突然死死抠入Peter的肩膀，把他吓了一跳。他回过头，看见一名中年女子紧紧地贴了过来，一边发抖一边咳嗽。Peter本能地将她推向窗边，但还没等他想出该如何把她弄出去的方法，她倒先嚷了起来：“我丈夫还——”  
“我会去救他的，”Peter贴在她耳边喊道，“你先抓紧了！”  
Peter朝她腰部射了一圈蛛丝，然后引导她抓住丝线。她的体型看起来可不像是能从窗户飞出去的，甚至连借助蛛丝绳索爬下去的能力都不见得有。所以Peter别无选择，只能将她抱了下去。街上的消防员看呆了，满脸都写着难以置信，不过当他们降落到足够接近地面时，倒是及时伸出援手把她接了过去。一看到她脱离险境，Peter就重新飞回了楼里。  
这位女性的丈夫趴倒在地，左臂已被熏黑，满是Peter难以辨识的血污和烧伤。对Peter而言，将死沉的人体挪到窗口，是比将男人降落到地面更为严峻的考验。  
“还有人吗？”Peter大声问道。他试图爬进公寓更里层的地方，但整个门厅都在燃烧，一旦靠近就感觉身上制服的橡胶缝线越来越软。他又努力朝四周感应了一圈，并未发现人体，于是便从窗口探出身去。  
墙体仍不断发出爆鸣。Peter把面罩推到嘴巴上方，试图快速吸入些新鲜空气，但烟雾仍然太厚，反而令他咳起嗽来。这时Peter听见有人在叫喊，他左右摇了摇头找准声音的方向，转过身，就见到隔壁窗口有人正朝自己拼命挥手。  
“我就来！”Peter见消防员已经架好云梯，正在二楼实施灭火，便继续沿着三楼走廊闯进了隔壁房间。  
屋里只有3个小男孩。Peter把他们绑作一堆，正要从窗口放下去，这时他看见楼下准备接应自己的是位熟面孔，顿时惊讶地瞪大了双眼：“队长？”  
Steve Rogers混迹在消防员之中，穿着休闲T恤和便裤。他接住小男孩并将他们从蛛网中放出来，问道：“就这些了？”  
Peter又钻回屋里，但他也没办法过到大厅中去。他努力透过火墙朝里看，隐约觉得对面有人声，但难以分辨是不是木头在燃烧中发出的噼啪作响。这时一块石膏板从天花板砸落，他只能重新跳出窗外，紧紧抓住窗台暂停在空中。烟雾中的粉尘渐渐堵塞了他面罩纤维之间的空隙。  
“在靠院子那边还有另外几户，”Peter低头喊道，“我过去看看。”  
Steve左右观察了一下街道两侧，所有的建筑物都相互紧贴，并没有足够的空隙可供穿过。他只能提醒道：“小心！”  
Peter套住屋顶，甩出一道拱形没入了上方的黑烟中。短时间内烟雾并没有进一步加剧，但他的鞋底被烧熔了。他落到屋顶上想喘口气，但时间不等人——有个男人正准备从三楼窗口跳下去。  
“嘿——嘿！”Peter瞄准男人的肩膀射出两道蛛丝，下落者的体重瞬间把他拉到了屋顶边缘。他铆足了劲稳住下盘，设法让男人平稳落到了院子里。  
“孩子！”男人喊道，疯狂地朝他刚刚跳出的窗口挥舞手臂，“救救孩子！”  
Peter落到窗边，惊讶地发现屋里竟然有十来个8、9岁的小孩，哭喊着挤在出口。其中几个的耳朵上还挂着皱巴巴的小丑帽。  
“老天你在玩我吧！”Peter叹道。  
楼下的男人眼巴巴伸长了手臂，不过Peter可没打算把孩子直接扔给他。他爬进屋，绞尽脑汁想让孩子们冷静，但他们依然不停尖叫不停咳嗽，而火势则越来越猛。“好了！”他朝孩子们喊道，“一次三个！”他用双腿撬起两个，第三个则抓在手里，用蛛丝把他们降下去，就和之前在另一侧的方法一样。  
前两趟都很顺利，那位父亲在下面帮忙接住，顺带应付孩子们的吵闹。但到了第三趟，Peter意识到时间快要来不及了。他在制服下惊出一身冷汗，天花板摇摇欲坠，脚下的地面也吱吱作响。视线越来越模糊。“快过来，小子们！”他一次性缠住四个，“相互抱紧——出发咯！别往下看！”  
Peter把他们放下去，但刚降到一半，身后就传来轰隆一声，而剩下的两个孩子顿时都扑到了他屁股上。他好不容易才稳住手上的蛛丝，扭头一看，滚滚的浓烟之后隐约可见曾经是厨房的地方已经只剩下一个洞。  
“OK，时间到。”Peter别无选择只能加快了下降的速度，这时他听见几声尖叫，但朝窗外扫过一眼确认蛛丝上的孩子都很安全。于是他转身对最后的两人说道：“现在轮到——”  
屋顶已经不见了，而留给Peter的反应时间所剩无几，他直接抓起两个孩子护在胸前，准备从窗口跃出——如果不是地板突然坍塌，他或许已经成功了。但此时他一脚踏空，身体前倾，下巴狠狠地磕在了窗台上。他的头原本就已隐隐作痛，这下更是像有把电钻在往脑子里钻。但他强迫自己起身，无视砸落在自己肩上和背上的残骸，奋力起跳。一个孩子被他夹在胳膊底下，另一个则搂住他的脖子，如此便空出一只手射出蛛丝。但当他按下传感器，却什么也没喷出来。  
Peter试图抓住些什么——窗台也好，平坦的砖墙也好——终于他的手指勾住了二楼的窗台边缘，下落骤然停止。巨大的冲击力瞬间袭遍全身，他的肩膀砸到了墙上。雪上加霜的是，他感到胳膊下的孩子正一点点滑落。他的心沉了下去，只能试着去抓孩子的衣服或胳膊，但却抓错了方向。想到还有另一个孩子趴在自己肩上，他不能同时失去他们两个！千钧一发之际他用脚扒住墙，一个回头，刚好看见被自己弄丢的孩子安全地落在了Steve Rogers张开的双臂里。  
Peter瞬间松了口气。他再三确认最后一个孩子正稳稳趴在自己肩头，便直接跳了下去，轻松降落在院子里。当他终于卸下重担，所有孩子们都争先恐后地围了过来，眼神中满是震惊和崇拜，七嘴八舌喋喋不休。  
“所有人都齐了吗？”Peter有气无力地问道。  
那位父亲点了点头，拍着Peter的肩膀说：“所有人都在这儿了。谢谢——谢谢你，你救了他们的命！”  
“还有你的，”Peter提醒道。不过他正头晕着呢，想必这份犀利也维持不了多久。恰在这时Steve伸出手扶在他背上，他感激地倚靠过去。  
“干得好。”Steve表扬道。即使是他，声音也未能大过身后火焰的咆哮：“接下来就交给我们，你可以放心失踪了。”  
“OK。”Peter闭着眼晃了晃脑袋，试图找回方向感，但他的面罩里全是烟灰，四肢也突然变得沉重不堪，只感觉身边的一切都糊作了一团。“OK，”他胡乱应着，在孩子堆里躺下，“我只不过需要……先缓一缓……”  
Steve连忙赶在孩子们围过来之前蹲到了他身边：“你还好吧？”  
“挺好。”Peter回答道。但他越努力想找回呼吸节奏，就越感到窒息，只能蜷缩起身子，吐出一阵撕心裂肺的咳嗽，“我没事……”  
当Steve把他搂在怀里，他几乎已完全说不出话。Steve抱起他时简直不费吹灰之力，这令人略感尴尬，但Peter并未抗拒。“我知道你现在不想跟警察打交道，”Steve一边说，一边带着Peter拐进了街对面的小巷，“所以我破例帮你一次。”  
Peter顿时放松下来：“My hero。”  
周围黑了下来，Peter不确定到底是因为自己晕了过去，还是因为远离了火光。他只能依稀感觉到Steve强壮的臂膀支撑着他，把喧嚣挡在身后。随着血液中的肾上腺素逐渐稀释，他开始意识到自己的头到底有多晕，嗓子和气管到底有多涩。而他并不耻于将一切都交给teve照顾，耳边传来Steve强劲的心跳声，他的精神在这节奏中越来越涣散。  
此刻是如此平和——甚至恍若失重。他莫名就想到了Bruce。  
直到两人停止移动，Peter才找回了意识，发现身下奇迹般的出现了一张三人沙发（译注：lumpy sofa，表面由多块方垫拼成的多人沙发，https://media-cdn.tripadvisor.com/media/photo-s/08/b4/8f/f9/sofa-needs-changing.jpg，我不知道中文叫什么）。他陷进海绵坐垫里，愉快地长叹一声，没作多想便拉下了面罩。但还没等吸进第一口新鲜空气，他就再次因胸口的抽痛而顿住，并陷入痛苦的干咳。  
“嘿——放松。”Steve在沙发边缘坐下，扶起Peter的肩膀，稳稳托住他等他咳完。“你吸入的烟雾太多了，”他皱眉道，“我或许应该送你去医院。”  
“我没事，”Peter赶紧回答道。他闭上眼等待眩晕过去，而后很快放松下来，“无论如何我不能就这么去。”  
“你可以把制服脱了。”Steve建议道。  
Peter嘴角抽了抽：“下面什么也没穿。”  
他再次睁开眼，以为能看到Steve的笑容，却只见他望着自己的表情依然满是严肃的关怀。“身上其他地方呢？”Steve问道，“骨头呢？有骨折吗？”  
Peter动了动自己的手指和脚趾。他浑身都在痛，消耗过度且略感窘迫，但他并非没有经历过更糟的状况。“我没事，”他回答道，然后脱下手套检查双手，发现了几处外伤，不过最严重的还是一处一度烧伤，“还好，不是永久的。”  
Steve仍盯着他不放，过了一会儿，他朝Peter伸出手。Peter顿时僵住，当Steve粗壮的手指轻柔地探上他的下巴，他只觉得耳边全是自己的心跳声  
。“看样子你这里恐怕会肿起来。”Steve说道。而他的话令Peter刹那间又回忆起了自己跳出窗外时的那个踉跄。  
“我伤好得很快的。”Peter嘀咕着。  
Steve还不满意，他用两根手指捉住Peter的下巴，小心感觉他的痛点。他还敦促Peter转过头去，好让自己伸手擦掉他脖子上的烟灰，那处正是Peter为了呼吸新鲜空气而拉开面罩时所露出的缝隙，尽管最终也没能呼吸到。Peter浑身僵硬地任凭Steve检查他的双手，乃至身上几处制服烧焦的痕迹。这太魔幻了。Peter的感官仿佛依然被烟雾与尘埃笼罩，令身处的房间变成了光影交织的涂鸦。但他却能无比清晰的意识到Steve和他的每一个动作：Steve的体重，他紧挨着Peter坐下的臀部；Steve的手掌，宽厚而温暖，指甲缝里的尘埃尚来不及洗去；Steve明亮的蓝眼，目光冷静而沉稳地审视着Peter全身。这些都让Peter回忆起两人第二次相遇的夜晚，回忆起从Steve那随手一握中感应到的潜在力量。仅仅只是待在这样的人身边就足以让人自渐形秽并心生敬仰，更别提此刻他还获得了对方全部的注意力。  
Peter的思绪飘得太远，以至于当Steve和他说话时他完全没听见，直到Steve对着他的胸口拍了一掌才反应过来。“愿意留在我这儿？”Steve问道。  
Peter吓了一跳：“行…行啊。”他觉得Steve的手掌就像一只熊爪子落在身上，让他的胃一抽。那感觉同时混合着迷恋与不安，让他不知所措。“抱歉，有我点走神了。”  
Steve于是又皱起眉头，这次他的手落在了Peter脸上，令其看向自己。Peter的双颊滚烫，好似又回到了火场里。“你有没有觉得头晕？”Steve严肃地问道，“是不是撞到头了？希望不是脑震荡。”  
“没，我……”Peter努力告诉自己没什么可难为情的，但当Steve收回手时，他指尖擦过Peter脸颊的摩擦令他胸口好似有千万只蚂蚁爬过。“谢谢，不过我没事，真的。”  
“那就好，我很欣慰。”Steve终于直起了身，但他的手依然保护性地贴在Peter胸口。片刻思考之后，他笑了起来：“你今晚的表现真的很棒。”  
正是这个笑容诱发了一切。Peter的脚趾蜷起，而后他猛地醒悟到——这正如当年他带着蜥蜴爪痕进入Gwen卧室时曾感到过的仓皇无措。他的每一声呼吸都在肺里发出回响；他满脸发烫；他 **喜欢** Steve宽厚的手掌在身上移动的感觉。他的皮肤 **渴望** 那粗糙的指尖，他甚至希望能再次被那双强壮的臂膀抱起。一个答案浮现在他的心中，指向那充斥着无数错误念头和懵懂冲动的成长岁月。  
  
“卧槽。”Peter小声惊呼道。  
见Steve板起脸，Peter做了个鬼脸试图弥补：“我刚发现，”他有些语无伦次，“我是说，我虽然之前就有点意识到了，但……” **我可能是同性恋？** 他的脸霎时间又红透了。 **不算吧，那么是双性恋？我到底是怎么了？** “……我本来是要去见Bruce的，”他漏洞百出地掩饰道，“他要把我介绍给Tony Stark。大哥，但我觉得我现在这样没可能赶去曼哈顿了。但我又连他的电话都不知道……”  
  
“我有。”Steve安抚地拍了拍他，然后站起身来，“放松放松——我会告诉他们的。”  
Steve暂时走开了，而他的离开让事情的脉络略微变得清晰了些。Peter用双手猛揉自己的脸，一边揉一边呻吟。“你到底怎么回事啊？”他嘟囔着，用力沉进了沙发里，他简直希望火灾当场就把自己烧死算了。  
他回顾之前的几天——每天的深夜探访，那些舌剑唇枪和触碰和……调情？莫非这才是正确的打开方式？他回忆起Bruce搭在自己背上的手掌，沉稳却充满独占欲，他的皮肤顿时因渴求而泛起鸡皮疙瘩，刺痛发麻。他努力回忆Bruce对逝去爱情的描述中有没有提及男女，但却一无所获。他的心脏在胸腔里砰砰乱跳，于是他强迫自己睁开眼，观察Steve朴素的公寓，仿佛这样就能停止思考那个令他栽了一个大跟头的难以置信的结论。  
**要冷静** ，Peter对自己说道。 **总之要冷静！这也没什么……大不了的，不是吗？** 他咽了下口水，这时从房间的另一端传来Steve的声音，于是他紧张地偷听起来。  
***  
听到电话铃声，Bruce抬起了头。之前的半个小时，他一直试图说服自己眼下还不算太晚——至少没晚到能将他的访客定义为失约——但他仍无法克制心中因焦虑和渴望而燃起的火花。在Tony愉悦地表达了信任之后，他曾希望Peter的出场能更及时且更具有冲击力。  
没人去拿电话听筒，Tony只是按下了客厅茶几上的什么按钮，将来电接到了电视屏幕上。与号码同时出现的还有一幅蠢萌蠢萌（irritatingly cheery）的美国国旗简笔画。“Rogers，”Tony问候道，“想不想见Bruce的那位超凡蜘蛛侠？想的话就过来。”  
“那正是我打电话的原因，”Steve回答道，“他现在和我在一起。他让我帮他告诉你们，他今晚没法过去了。”  
Bruce眉头一皱，几乎完全没发现Pepper坐到了他的身边，并递过来一杯茶。他勉强回应了一个笑容，但注意力却完全放在了一边的电话上。“为什么来不了？”Tony问到，“临阵退缩么？”  
“Greenpoint周遭有住宅楼发生了火灾，我们恰好都在附近，所以去帮了个忙。”  
Bruce闻言差点儿跳了起来：“你们都没事吧？”  
“我们都没事。”Steve详细说起了当时的情况，而Tony则在桌前的显示屏上操作起来。他调出本地新闻，一段静音的画面开始在电视里播放，烟雾与火舌从三层建筑物的窗口喷涌而出。“不过蜘蛛侠有几下被撞得挺狠的，我觉得他今晚不可能再用丝线荡秋千了。他让我替他表示歉意。”  
Bruce身边的茶水一口未动。他十指紧绞，静静地看着电视里播出一段围观者的手机视频，蜘蛛侠正从一扇窗户爬向另一扇。“快看，”Tony对Pepper说道，“能在光滑的墙面上爬行，真的和蜘蛛一模一样！他怎么做到的？”  
Bruce的目光被紧紧黏在了画面上。“OK，”他说道，“多谢你，Steve。请转告他不用担心，等他准备好了，他知道怎么找到我们。”  
“快问他是怎么爬墙的！”Tony补充道。  
“晚安。”Steve说完就切断了通话。  
Bruce用十指托着下巴，仍在看新闻。电话挂断后电视自动放出了声音，他专注地听着记者向医院确认无人死亡，仅有几名轻伤；还有一大群孩子在院子里跑来跑去，这一切都令他胸口紧缩，喉头哽咽。  
“OK，”Tony朝Bruce露出一个生硬的假笑，“我必须得承认，他确实不赖。从起火的生日宴上救了整整十二个小孩啊。”  
Bruce揉了揉眼，他为自己的新朋友感到自豪，并且不吝于承认。但他脑海中却不由自主浮现出一片火海，黑烟滚滚，而他太清楚没有什么事能做到万无一失。更令他焦灼的是，他不情愿地意识到类似的情况对Peter来说恐怕是家常便饭，因为Peter随时都在待命，为了对抗凶器、子弹以及任何可能发生的灾害。他甘为陌生人冒生命危险，仅仅因为他觉得这是正确的选择，Bruce因此感到有些惭愧，因为他完全达不到相同的境界——他甚至因为Peter没来就觉得失望，哪怕有十余条生命因此而获救。  
“Bruce？”Pepper在他肩上推了推，“你没事吧？”  
“啊，不好意思。”Bruce深吸了口气，“我就是……真的吓了一跳。”  
Tony挑起一侧眉毛。“你想，”他问道，“他要是加入复仇者联盟，遇到的情况只会更糟。”  
“我知道——所以根本没说过想让他加入。”Bruce撸了撸头发，“也许……有那么一个不用上前线的朋友，也不错？差不多就是这么回事。”  
Tony和Pepper双双看了他一眼，不过就连他自己都不明白自己到底想表达什么。他拿起茶杯喝了一大口，希望话题能回到他们自己身上，好让他从尴尬中解脱。谢天谢地，Tony obliged，很快就连JARVIS都参与到关于蜘蛛侠如何能贴在光滑的墙面上的讨论中来。Bruce觉得自己安全了，放心地又喝了口茶。这时Pepper却再次靠了过来。  
“你的朋友一定没事。“她温柔地笑着说道。  
Bruce做了个鬼脸，希望自己没有脸红。“我知道，”他说着，目光不由自主又回到了电视上，新闻的画面令他感到毛骨悚然，“谢谢。”  
***  
Steve挂上电话，拿着两片阿司匹林和一杯水回到了客厅，Peter千恩万谢地吃了下去。他依然觉得脸上发烧 ，而Steve再次在他的身边坐下，却并不能令他感觉好受些。雪上加霜的是，他终于意识到自己居然没戴面罩，Steve一直面对的都是他的正脸！他一口气喝光了整杯水，感觉胃里沉甸甸的。“那啥，他们怎么说？”他为了分散自己的注意力而问道。  
“他们随时都欢迎你过去。”Steve回答道。  
Peter松了口气：“OK，太好了，谢谢你啦。”  
他正冥思苦想着该如何逃离这个修罗场，这时Steve的表情再次变得严肃起来。他灿烂的蓝色眼眸咄咄逼人：“你叫什么名字，孩子（son）？”  
Peter吞了口口水，后悔刚才把水一口气都喝完了。如今已实在没有理由撒谎，更不可能抗议Steve选择的地点。“我让Bruce叫我Peter。”他回答道，声音远比设想中更底气不足。  
“你多大了，Peter？”  
他把杯子捏在胸前：“十七了，长官。”后半句只是说漏了嘴。  
Steve的笑容不怎么好看：“对你的工作种类而言有点儿太年轻了，不觉得吗？”  
“不，”Peter毫不犹豫地说道，“我一点也不觉得。”  
Steve没有马上回答，所以Peter继续说道：“你看，我知道我现在还有点嫩，但我今晚确实救了不少人，其中还包括孩子，不是吗？而且我的登场还远在你们这些伟岸的超级英雄之前。所以我觉得我足以胜任这身制服，我的能力不逊给任何人。”  
Steve终于笑着投降了：“是啊，你是对的，你是对的。”他的笑容真挚，充满对Peter的喜爱，“你确实做得很好。说真的，如果可能，我也想和你一起每晚整装待发。”  
Peter脑子里炸开了烟花。“呃……那你为什么不来呢？”他用手肘撑起上身，“我又不会跟你抢地盘什么的，你可以来啊！我们还可以多凑几个人，只要你愿意。”  
“我们当中有人受到正当法律程序（译著：due process，英美法系的重要法律原则之一，其内容为：政府必须要尊重任何依据国内法赋予给人民的法律上之权利，而非仅尊重其中一部分或大部分的权利。）和公民人身自由权的限制，”Steve解释道，“不过我会把我的手机号码给你，如果你需要任何人道主义方面的援助，而不仅仅是暴力的话，至少能有个人呼叫。”  
“什么？”Peter一下子坐了起来，视线追逐着起身去拿手机的Steve，“你，呃……怕是不会同意把Bruce的号码也一起给我的了……真的不行么？”  
“我觉得他没手机。”他把自己的手机抛给Peter。  
“哈。”Peter把自己的号码存进Steve的联系人，简单地标成“Peter”，然后给自己发了个短信，“我猜他是从来都不离开大厦，所以也没啥打电话的必要吧。”  
Steve若有所思地皱起眉头：“所以你现在还是每晚去找Banner博士，嗯？”  
**Banner。** 一股热流直冲Peter的天灵盖，不过他好歹控制住了脸上的表情。他终于知道全名了！ **他的名字叫做Bruce Banner！** “那什么，没错，他一直都在帮我设计些东西。”  
“你对他了解多少？”  
Steve切换回了严肃模式。Peter有种感觉，Steve并不擅长撒谎——如果他曾撒过的话——他的脸上明显写着他需要一个明确的回答，而不是含糊其词的搪塞。Peter不明白个中缘由。“不是很了解，”他承认道，“他是Tony Stark的朋友，也是天才科学家。平时很少社交。” **而且他心情一好就会变得毛手毛脚。** Peter低头假装喝水，尽管杯子早就空了，“他喜欢彩虹糖。没了。怎么？”  
Steve继续盯着他看了好一会儿，这才回过神来：“没什么。他是个好人。你们能好好相处，我很开心。”  
Peter深觉其中暗藏几许沧桑，简直就像是在威胁 **“不许让我朋友伤心”** ，但他确定是自己多心了。他脑子里简直乱成了一团浆糊。于是他把杯子和手机都递还给Steve，趁着自己还没糊涂到把那些糟糕的想法脱口而出，赶紧站了起来。“那啥，我该走了。我已经感觉好多了，而且必须赶在我的……总之不能太晚。下次见！”他戴回了手套和面罩。  
“你确定不需要我送你？”Steve问道。  
“我没问题的，我会走慢点。”他举起手想敬个礼，但Steve已经伸出了手，所以他只好改成了握手，“今天谢谢你的帮忙。”  
“你也一样。”Steve回答道，“路上小心。”  
Peter出门找到消防梯，很快攀上了屋顶。当他确定四周只剩下鸽子的时候，他拉起了面罩。他仍能看到远方火场冒起的滚滚黑烟，这帮助他找回了方向感。“所以美国队长是住在布鲁克林，”他一边自言自语一边  
暗自记下这个地址，“I guess it figures.”他脑中塞满了成千上万的疑问，缓缓地踏上了回家的路。  
======  
第四章完。 第五章，预告： 爱♂的教育！ 霸王餐！ 铁罐才是绿胖的灵魂之友！


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 霸王餐。  
> 这次换成铁罐抢戏。  
> 博士，梅姨看着你…………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人生第一顿肉，万万没想到是献给英文翻译。  
> 而且还是生病看医生乱成一团脑子浆糊的情况下翻的，所以发现错误不要客气尽管提。  
> 生了糊了大家凑合吃吧。  
> 原作者觉得只能属于半自愿，但我个人认为是干柴烈火。

第二天，梅姨早早便起床，做了一顿奢侈的早餐——煎蛋，土豆，培根，吐司——简直是盛宴。她对公寓楼的火灾只字未提，当然Peter也没有，但当她往吐司上抹黄油时，却给了Peter一个意味深长的眼神。在Peter看来，这个眼神诉说着 **“我为你骄傲但请别死”** 。Peter清了清嗓子。某天，他一定会向她坦白，但不是现在。

Peter满脑子想的都是另一件事。昨晚回家后他倒头便睡着了，但却睡得辗转反侧，栩栩如生的杂乱梦境交织着火焰、手指，以及贴在耳边的心跳。早晨醒来时，他仍感觉像有一只大手稳稳贴在自己的后颈上，浑身上下因为紧张刺激而疲惫不堪。是Steve将他拖离了火场，是Steve耐心地照顾他，但他心中浮现的每一个画面都是藏身于Stark大厦的Bruce，他失望却依然耐心地等着自己。

“所以，”Peter一边往两人的杯子里倒橙汁一边说道，“昨天我去见了个人（I met this guy yesterday）。”

梅姨正往盘子里盛煎蛋，闻言顿住，瞥了他一眼。他同样能读懂这个眼神的含义—— **我知道** 。她的犀利更胜以往，这令Peter如鲠在喉。他抿了口橙汁，连忙说道：“呃，他在Stark大厦工作，是位科学家。”

“哦！”梅姨略有些窘迫，她分好食物，把盘子一一摆到桌上。“真的？Stark大厦？”她的眼神闪了闪，“不是Stark先生本人吧？我猜。”

“不是，还没那机会。”他朝梅姨眨了眨眼，“但他夸我很有潜力。我觉得向他讨个暑假实习生或是类似的职位，应该没问题。”

“真是 **难以置信** ，”梅姨夸张地说道，“说不定还能 **领到工资** ？”

Peter偷笑。“好吧，我也不知道。我还没跟他提呢。”他开吃起来，“不过工作是肯定没问题的，也许Stark大厦恰好就缺个门房？”

“噢，Peter，那对你可是大材小用了。”

他们边吃边聊，不时地拿各种猜测相互打趣，这令Peter感觉好多了，直到他出发去上学。梅姨站在门口，伸出双手紧紧握住他的手，与他四目相对。“我爱你，Peter，”他认真地说道，“无论发生什么。你应该明白的，对吧？”

Peter咽下喉头的哽咽——简直没有 **任何事** 能瞒得过她！“当然。”他亲了亲她的脸颊，“我也爱你，梅姨。”

周一一如既往地平淡无奇。在第三、四节课间，Gwen吸引了他的注意，他们溜进视听室附近大厅的一个僻静角落。“我昨晚在新闻里看到你了，“她说话时的表情与梅姨常露出的几乎一模一样，“真的太不可思议了。”

“多谢。”Peter尽量让自己的笑容看起来更真诚。光是和Gwen说话，光是看着她的笑容，看着她的大眼睛，看着她的金发，就令Peter的大脑再次宕机。“哦，唔，对了，”他抓了抓后脑勺，“你还记得我问过你一位科学家，叫Bruce的吧？我知道他后面的名字是Banner了，Bruce Banner博士。我又搜了一遍但还是什么也没找到。”

Gwen若有所思地抿了抿嘴：“我也没什么印象。不过可以帮你问问，如果你觉得有必要的话。”

“你用不着那么做，”Peter赶紧说道，“我知道这很——”

“不，并不为难。”她深吸了口气，自顾自地点点头，“只要能有用，我愿意这么做。有结果会告诉你。”

“OK，谢谢了。”Peter尴尬地道谢，同时纠结不已。他还有好多想说的和想问的，而Gwen是他最亲近同时也最信任的人，但一想到要让她替自己背负诸多压力，他就深深地厌恶起自己，“下次再聊。”

道别之后，Peter确定她曾回头，而他并未回应。

***

Peter告诉自己不要这么快就又赶去，最聪明的选择是在家里呆上一到两晚，稍事休息，整理好心情，然后他一定能像完成一个科研项目或解决一道方程式那样找到答案。然而毫无悬念地，一等梅姨上床睡觉，Peter就穿上了制服朝曼哈顿奔去。

他比平时到的略迟了了些，但Stark大厦的实验室层落之中，依然有一层灯火通明，有一扇窗静静敞开。Peter咽下心中的忐忑，轻轻落在了窗台上

Bruce和往常一样坐在桌前，弓着背看着电脑。他一听到Peter的声音便精神一振，立刻转头，表情瞬间被点亮，前后反差之大令Peter都替他尴尬。但这种感觉真好，某人的夜晚仅仅因为你的出现就变得灿烂。他爬进屋里，Bruce正赶来窗边迎接他。

“Peter！”Bruce稳稳站进了Peter的私人空间，双手抚上他的脖子，仿佛是要透过面罩的阻隔好好看看他。“没事吧？你来了我很高兴，但按照Steve的说法，我真没想到这么快就能见到你。”

Peter顿时后悔在窃听时怎么没能更努力点，但这份小心思立刻便消散在Bruce双掌的抚摸之下。在之前的几天里，Bruce已不知触碰过他多少次，通常是在他的肩膀和脖子周围。但Peter的觉醒改变了一切。Bruce **喜欢** 触碰他，他也喜欢 **被** 触碰。这感觉温暖、热情，同时令人心悸，Peter用尽自己全部的意志力，才克制住没有发出声音。

“我没事，”Peter说道，“我不知道他是怎么说的，不过并没有那么糟糕，真的。只不过就是有几下撞得有点狠，然后被烟呛到而已。”他有些手足无措：“对不起我失约了。”

“别担心这个——我只会庆幸你平安无事。”Bruce瞅了瞅Peter身后，“Tony就在楼上，你是想跟我一块儿上去，还是我把他叫下来？”

他开始后退，手指滑过Peter衣领处的纹路。但未等他远离，Peter便不由自主地抬起了手，他的手指别扭地抓着Bruce胸前的T恤，揪住他不放。“不，”他激动地说道，引起Bruce疑惑的回视。他咧了咧嘴：“不，不用，我……”

Peter咽了咽口水。他根本不知道自己在干什么但他不会让机会溜走。他想知道答案，即使这份答案需要赌上他的一切。他摊开双手，小心翼翼地扶在了Bruce身侧，心里盘算着有必要时他仍能宣称这只是个玩笑。“我来只是为了见 **你** 。”他终于说出口。

Bruce朝他眨了眨眼，他的指尖依然悬停在Peter领口，但他眼中的光彩却迅速退却。他默默地注视着Peter面罩上的狭缝，似在探寻，又似警觉。有那么一瞬间他似乎屏住了呼吸，双眼审视地眯起，而Peter在他的注视下浑身紧绷。他的心跳到了嗓子眼，告诉自己应该退却，笑一笑，再做点儿什么——随便什么都好——去打破这突如其来的难耐气氛。他搞砸了。他必须——

Bruce缓缓地、试探性地伸出手指，抚过制服肩部的接缝。Peter的双手反射性地在Bruce胸口蜷起，这情景就仿佛两人的身体是两条胆怯的蛇，相互盘结。而后，不可思议地，Bruce倾身靠近，他的双手重新回到了Peter颈上，侧仰起头在Peter的面罩上印下一个轻吻。即使隔着一层布料，那温暖双唇的轻柔触感亦令他变得飘飘然。

Bruce站直身体，笑了起来。“我会错意了么？”他问道。

“没，”Peter飞快地回答，“没有，你对我理解透彻。”

Bruce又笑了，Peter顿时放松下来，心中泛起阵阵愉悦的小浪花。“我从没指望过你真的……”Bruce摇了摇头，露出一个大大的笑容，将指尖从Peter面罩的边缘处滑了进去，“我太迟钝了还以为你只是在逗我。”

“我确实……有点儿？”当Bruce用力拉起他的面罩，将他的下巴暴露在外，他顿时泛起一阵鸡皮疙瘩，“我那时还不确定……我是不是……那啥你……所以。对不起。”

“没关系。”Bruce说道，他的眼睑因愉悦而下垂。而Peter终于放任自己欣赏他渴望的笑容，他泛红的脸颊，如此英俊帅气，“我知道。”

Bruce再次亲吻他，两人双唇终于相贴的感觉更是好上无数倍。这个吻的开端是如此舒缓、轻柔而又富有探索性，仿佛每一次轻触都是他的初吻。Peter简直太过满足，完全顾不上控制节奏，从昨天到今天的种种顾虑早已烟消云散，他忽然觉得和男人接吻或是和女孩子接吻，其实也没啥太大差别。而一旦获得自信，他的双手便探到了Bruce背后，将他拉入怀中，两人的身体终于嵌在了一起。不过即便如此，Peter一开始还是因为怀中厚实的身躯而感到了迷茫，但耳边传来Bruce的呢喃赞许，帮他迅速克服了体感上的不适。

直到此时Bruce才动手将他的面罩朝上掀开。Peter想要伸手阻止，但他的胳膊被压在Bruce之下，于是他不得不扭开了头。“不要，”他说道，心中闪过一丝惊慌，“留着它。”

Bruce失望地抱怨道：“我还是不够资格认识你？”

Peter生硬地扭了个诱惑的姿势，但对Bruce的反应心里完全没底。他会不会和Steve一样醒悟到自己有多年幼？他的胸口因罪恶感而紧缩，但他绝不会直接放弃。“留着它，”他重复道，然后为了分散Bruce的注意力，他主动给了对方一个深深的吻，“你答应过我的。”

小把戏奏效了，效果远超Peter的想象。Bruce回应着热吻，口中漏出满足的低吟。“所以你 **那** 是自告奋勇。”他的声音降为了几不可闻的呢喃，掠夺的气息直击Peter心房。

当Peter终于完整回忆起那段对话的来龙去脉，他再次僵成了一尊雕塑。怀中Bruce身体的热度顿时将他席卷，他窘迫地在光滑的地面上挪了挪双脚，于是两人就尴尬地绊作一堆，Bruce只能一边嘀咕抱怨一边起身。

“对不起！”Peter反射性地道歉。

“不，你应该——”Bruce挣脱出来，然后扭头四处看了一圈，便牵着Peter的胳膊把他带到实验室一角，“站到这儿。”

Peter顺从地跟着，他的双脚宛如灌了铅一般沉重，大脑却仿佛飘到了半空中。“这里是监控摄像头拍不到的角落之一，”Bruce说道。他的每一个字都在Peter耳边不断回响，令他感觉自己又回到了昨日的火场。然后他被Bruce以不容反抗的力量推到了墙上，不由得在闪烁的眩晕中发出一声细弱的呻吟。

Bruce嘟囔了些什么以示回应，然后再次凑了过来。但他的动作却在中途骤然停止，只因看见了Peter下巴上的瘀青。“噢，Peter。”

“没事，”Peter狡辩道 ，“一点都不疼。”

Bruce用亲吻治愈它。他的嘴唇在Peter下巴辗转，然后降至喉咙，以一种近乎崇拜的细致描绘着脖颈处的柔嫩血肉。他的双手却与温柔二字无缘，十指深深地探入面罩之下。起先Peter有些退缩，误以为对方想将其褪下，但Bruce却只是着迷地卷弄起他后脑上的碎发。他用力拉扯，直到Peter的头斜仰着撞在墙上。

 **这感觉太不可思议（amazing）了。** Peter吓了一跳，本能地抓紧Bruce后背，他对自己如此轻易便屈服于Bruce迸发着强烈独占欲的力量之下而感到恐慌。粗硬的五指和无数蜻蜓点水般的轻吻早已令他血脉沸腾。他的耐心终于告罄，对抗着Bruce的钳制——天啊如此一来感觉反而变得愈发强烈——俯下身寻求了一个水到渠成的激烈舌吻。

Bruce一边嘟囔着什么一边将身体拉开。“嘘。”当Peter低头想要继续亲吻他时，他拒绝了，他将嘴唇转移到Peter耳边，“我们可以慢慢来。”

Bruce将重心前移，Peter意识到自己被困住了。Bruce的身高与Peter有差距，但他的身体却更宽广、更健壮。Peter的手游走在他背部，感受到他延展于皮肤之下的紧绷肌肉。他块头不大却拥有如此强大的力量——即使是能力脱俗的Peter亦不敢保证，在必要时刻自己能轻松将他掀倒。然而这却出乎意料地令人兴奋，他被夹在Bruce与墙壁之间扭动着，鼓动的下体渐渐与心跳同步。身边的一切都陷入了加速状态，而他已经硬了，没有任何理由停止。

“太他妈慢了。”Peter喘息着，猛拉Bruce的皮带。

Bruce的呼吸带着笑意，滚烫地洒在Peter颈间：“谁叫我没能早十年认识你呢。”

他的手仍紧紧揪着Peter的后脑，扑上去给了他又一个吻。他的臀部挤压着Peter的阴茎，令他眼冒金星。Peter毫不害臊地在Bruce嘴里呻吟着，拉扯扭动想让两人更加紧密却只是徒劳。他想被那股力量和那份热度包裹全身，如果可能的话，他甚至希望自己能从Bruce之中穿行而过。

“天哪，这身制服，”Bruce突兀地说道。他在Peter的失望之中松开了他的头发，手掌开始向下移动，按摩着Peter的肩膀和胸膛，追逐着在织物包裹之下的那具精瘦身躯的轮廓，“把你的身体勾勒得这么…… **精致** 。”

“精……致？”Peter靠在墙上努力想将气喘匀，但Bruce缓慢的抚摸却一次次将他的节奏打乱。他的面罩歪歪斜斜地堆作一团，但他完全无心调整。他闭着眼，专注于Bruce灵活的手指，无情地在自己胸肌盘旋，继而沿着腹部滑下，钻入了双腿之间——

Peter顿时弓起了背，茫然而渴望，但他的注意力旋即又被Bruce分散。Bruce放过了Peter已硬到发痛的坚挺，转而将他的双膝缓缓推开，而当他再一次靠入Peter怀中，Peter只感到一股交织着唤醒与忐忑的脉动袭遍全身。从未有人如此抚摸过他。甚至Bruce通常的温厚和他害羞的外表都消融于某种原始而饥渴的存在之下。Bruce或许一直都在压抑着它，但Peter能感受到脉动于两人之间的这份 **需求** ——在Bruce握住他的裆部时尤为清晰明了。

“噢， **我操** ,”Peter喘息道。他腹部紧绷，死死咬住嘴唇才没有即刻叫出声来。他的双手紧抓Bruce的肱二头肌以求平衡，“我操，说好的慢慢来呢？”

Bruce吻了吻他下巴上的瘀痕：“那是因为我还没发现 **这个** 。”

说着，他一把抓住Peter的屁股开始扭捏，旋即发出幸福的长叹，甚至盖过了Peter受惊的呻吟：“如果我的屁股有这么棒，我也愿意穿紧身衣，”他调侃道，“造物的奇迹。”

“太……”Peter的双肩撞在了身后的墙壁上。他语不成句，“噢， **我操** ！”

“我早就想这么做了，”Bruce在他耳边招供，继续拍击揉捏着Peter完美的臀部，“天啊Peter，你绝对无法想象，我错过了多久——我错过了多少——你不知道这对我有多重要。”

“什么？”Peter努力集中注意力，但当Bruce的吻再次落下，热辣而饥渴，他唯一能做的只有回应以同样的激情。他感到Bruce的阴茎抵上了自己的 ，这令他的大脑陷入混沌。像Bruce这么有才华这么聪明的人居然会如此狂暴地渴求自己——这个念头瞬间将Peter的最后一根理智之弦烧断。他将双腿张得更开，但仍感觉不够，于是他屈起一侧膝盖，将一只脚架在了墙上，然后使出能力粘住。而他的另一只脚仍留在原地，如此便可将自己向饥渴的另一方彻底敞开。而便宜全被Bruce占去，他贪婪地在Peter双腿间蠕动。

Bruce花了好一会儿才意识到此刻的Peter有多反物理。但即便是在他仰起上身观察Peter的脚时，他的手依然不放过Peter的大腿，仍在上下漫游。Bruce皱起眉头：“你是怎么做到的？”

“呃，就是，”Peter耸肩，“科学嘛。”

Bruce的笑声随着他的再次俯身而渐渐低沉下去，转为了呻吟：“每当我以为自己已经不可能更性奋时，你都会让我破功。”

Peter圈住Bruce的肩膀，再次与他交换了一个长吻。当他的双手开始颤抖，他便攥紧Bruce的T恤以保持稳定。他已经完全不知道自己在干嘛，但他就是无法停止，对于奔流在血液之中的源自荷尔蒙诱导的肾上腺素感到无能为力。他推挤着、吮吸着、缠绕着这具深深嵌在自己身上的火热躯体，无法理解Bruce怎么能保持地如此稳定，以一股舒缓却不容忽视的推力，将自己牢牢锁在墙上，

Bruce引导Peter的大腿用力，将臀部夹紧，然后再次爱抚上他的屁股，他的喜好昭然若揭。“你太美了，”Bruce呢喃道，自Peter的尾椎起始，描绘至他的臀瓣之间，“我可以就这么做一整晚。”

Peter因受挫而呜咽悲鸣——他觉得内脏都搅作了一团，Bruce的话更是让他简直想把某位科学家扔到房间另一边去。“可 **我** 不行，”他脱口而出，紧紧抓住Bruce的肩膀，吻上他的下巴。“我不行——快继续。”他把脚从墙上放下，脚跟扣入Bruce的后背，试图以此催促他进行更激烈的运动，“快来，Bruce，快来啊， **求你了。** ”

Bruce正要回答，却忽然被Peter拖入了渴求的激吻之中。他的呼吸自鼻翼间喷出，重心缓缓移动，靠在了圈住自己的那条充满劲力的腿上。“OK，”当他终于能够出声，立刻用还喘不过气来的声音调笑道，“别担心——我会照顾好你的。”

Bruce隔着氨纶握住了Peter。单单是这样就已让Peter浑身战栗。随后他开始撸动，他的掌心流畅地顺着Peter紧绷的阴茎下表皮挤过，将他带入一阵愉悦的起伏之中。Peter急切地向前耸动双臀：“噢，天哪，”他呻吟着抓住Bruce，每一次漫长的爱抚都令他的神经系统像是着了火，“噢，天哪，不要停。”

“嘘，”Bruce安慰道，他的另一只手仍然紧紧扣在Peter的屁股上宣誓着主权。他用自己的嘴堵住Peter的，然后配合着手下的加速，吮吸出一阵阵愉悦的喘息。

Peter没能坚持多久。他本就濒临破碎，而在Bruce的手探入底部揉弄他双球的瞬间，他便彻底释放了。高潮席卷他修长的身体，他蜷缩着，在伴侣身边颤抖。在这短暂的瞬间，他的感官中只剩下Bruce有力的双手，和耳边Bruce安静的呼吸，以及在他疲惫身躯的每一个细胞中流淌出入的快感。他尽可能长久地保持着同一个姿势，仿佛这样能有助于回味。

Bruce轻轻吻了吻他无力而微张的嘴唇。“看来你等待的时间不比我短。”他嘀咕着称赞道。

Bruce随口道了声歉，重新抚摸起Peter的大腿。他们再次拥抱到了一起，Peter渐渐喘匀了气，Bruce安静而极具耐心。这时，Peter的心底涌现了一缕情绪的火焰，缓缓蔓延至他的喉咙。他试图将其压下，但千言万语已到嘴边。他想要告诉Bruce种种真相：在此之前他从未与任何人有过如此经历，当然也不可能有其他人；他对Bruce成熟的年龄和老道的经验感到十分敬畏和焦虑；他不知道接下来将要发生什么，但却本能地害怕。Bruce抓住Peter的手腕，拉起了他的手。Peter的面罩仍歪斜着，挡住了他的视线，但他不可能感觉不到Bruce正将他的两根手指含进嘴里。Bruce缓慢而用力地吮吸着，灵活地运用舌头，令Peter的腹股沟泛起阵阵潮热。而当Peter以为他已满意之时，手指却被换成了另两根，最后是拇指，伴随着粘腻的舔舐声，啧啧作响。直到听见拉链被拉开的声音，Peter才恍然大悟。

“你也会照顾好我的，对吧？”Bruce贴着他的耳朵说道。他的声音既沙哑又充满期待，比Peter更像十来岁的小伙子。他把Peter的手挪到了自己裤子的开口处。

“我……”Peter的另一只手搂在Bruce背后，握成了拳头，“我从没给别人撸过。”他承认道。

Bruce从喉咙深处发出一阵惊讶的低呼。“好吧，没关系。”他蹭了蹭Peter的脸颊——Peter敢肯定他是想象到了细微齿痕的画面，“你会自慰吧？和这个没什么区别。”

“并不 **完全** 一样……”Peter深深吸了口气。Bruce或许和自己过去一样绝望，只是他更善于隐藏——这个想法刺痛了他的神经，他终于把手放到了Bruce的裤子前面。视线被挡住，他的手指花了好一会儿才伸进Bruce的平角裤边缘，接着又花了好一会儿，才鼓起勇气握住了某处。

Bruce重重地吁了口气。他在紧张之中依然完美地保持了耐性，异常冷静地调整着二人的位置和姿势，以便让Peter能更容易地接触到。“对，”他喃喃道。当Peter缓缓地试探着给了他一个挤压，他浑身颤抖了起来，“对，就是这样。”

Peter咽了咽口水，他的手指在Bruce的阴茎上前后滑动。它比想象中更大、更沉重，填满了他的手掌。而且它是如此敏感——每一次撸动都让Bruce发出抽搐和呻吟。手中感到和耳中听到的反应令Peter在制服之下再次全身汗湿。攥紧他屁股的手指自有其乐趣，然而是Bruce粗重的呼吸和他弓起的肩背刺激着Peter加快了节奏。他能像Bruce对自己做的那样让Bruce射出来——这个念头深深取悦了他。

“怎么样？”Peter收拢了手掌。回答他的是Bruce臀部的起伏，这令他的心脏漏跳了一拍。

“天哪，那些花纹，”Bruce呻吟着，他急切地在Peter手中抽送，“感觉太棒了。”

Peter舔了舔嘴唇。“只要想象一下等我们把新的蛛网涂到上面，”他的信心越来越膨胀，“湿乎乎又黏糊糊的……”

Bruce发出了窒息般的呻吟，他如饥似渴地吻上了Peter。他的理智终于绷断，伴随着Peter那过分热切的手指的每次挤压，他的唇舌都会变得更疯狂，呼吸变得更尖锐。他把裤子褪得更低然后一把抓住Peter的手，摆弄成自己希望的姿势。“这儿，”他喘着气，下身在氨纶和光滑橡胶围成的空隙里耸动，“就这么握着——别动。”他前后摇晃着臀部以确保达到足够的深度和合适的角度，“千万别动。”

“OK，”Peter喘息着，“来吧。” 

Bruce起初很缓慢，但他迅速加快了势头。一开始他紧扣Peter的手腕，令他稳稳圈住自己，然后在对方虚握的拳头中操动。后来他发现自己的手还能发挥更好的作用，他再次将手指缠上Peter的头发，拉扯着，强硬地要求更多足以令呼吸停滞的吻。Peter没有抵抗，他的皮肤像是过了电一般欢迎着Bruce的肢体接触。他正在向自己在意的人施予快感，而从两人纠缠的唇舌间漏出的下流呻吟来判断，这份快感货真价实。他从未见过Bruce丧失冷静，因此看着他在自己双腿间耸动喘息也令Peter越来越兴奋，效果几乎与之前接受Bruce认真的爱抚相当。

“来吧，”Peter进一步刺激他。他爱Bruce的每一次震颤，每一句未成调的诅咒。他夹紧双腿搓揉着Bruce，在用力而混乱地亲吻之中拉住他的头发，“来吧，来吧。”

Bruce露出了牙齿，发出一阵不似人声的咆哮，然后臀部突然加速，全神贯注地释放了。Peter一只手保持原位，另一只手揉捏着他的后颈，直到Bruce力竭地喘起了气。当Peter终于松开手，他只犹豫了一小会儿就把手指上的污物擦到了制服的前襟上。反正也不在乎多脏这一点了。

“有没有什么氨纶除精的小窍门啊？”他调侃道。

Bruce趴到了Peter身上，他弓着背，肩膀依然紧绷，仿佛仍徘徊在高潮边缘。“等等。”他喘着气。

“放心——我不会走的。”Peter轻笑道，“不过不敢肯定是不是还能——”

“等等。”Bruce把头埋到Peter肩上，将双手撑在了墙面上，“别说了，拜托，让我缓缓。”

Peter闭上了嘴。空气中有什么发生了变化，他这才意识到Bruce身体的紧绷并非源自残余的兴奋，Bruce正在颤抖。Peter皱着眉，终于伸手调整好面罩的位置，但视线所及只有实验室昏暗的夜灯。“你没事吧？”他小心翼翼地问道。

Bruce不得不深吸了几口气这才回答道：“没事，给我一分钟，我……”他距离Peter如此之近，令他的吞咽声清晰可闻，“我得把心率降下来。”

他语气中流露出的恐慌令Peter彻底清醒过来，他蜷缩在墙上，不知所措。一分钟终于过去，Bruce却依然没有恢复冷静的征兆，于是他悄悄抬起夹在两人身体之间的手，轻柔地摩擦着Bruce的胸口。Bruce叹了口气，Peter将这视作允许自己继续的信号。他的另一只手仍纠缠在Bruce脑后，同时他将Bruce的衬衫解开，缓缓按摩他的胸部和领口。

终于，Bruce冷静到足以站直身体。“谢谢，”他说道，“我没事了。”

Peter自己也有些发抖，但他努力隐瞒着：“你有心脏病？”

“类似吧。”Bruce最后做了个深呼吸，抬手将头发梳向脑后，“已经比以前好多了，不过在我受到过大刺激，甚至只是想到可能会搞砸的时候，都会加重。”他疲惫地笑了笑，“不过现在没事了。”

“那就好。”Peter捏了捏衣角，“否则万一你心脏病发，就该我头疼要怎么向护理人员解释眼下的状况了。”

Bruce大笑起来，他终于退到了足以让Peter双脚落地的距离。不出所料，他的膝盖立刻软倒，两人绊倒在一起，顿时爆发出更大的笑声。“那边角落有个水槽，”Bruce说道，“大厅对面有间浴室，你可以去整理一下。这么晚了不会有其他人到这层楼来的。”

“好的，谢啦。”Peter偷瞟一眼，正看到Bruce把自己的那处塞回裤子里，他连忙撑着摇摇欲坠的双腿逃进了浴室。

没有特定的洗涤剂是无法去除制服上的某种污渍的，所以Peter只进行了快速洗涤和干燥就已相当满足。就这么穿回家肯定不会很舒服，不过家里还有一件半成品，让目前这件提前退役并不是什么艰难的抉择。他想起浴室是不会有监控的，于是放心摘下面具，朝脸上泼了些水。

抬头便是自己的镜像。他盯着自己看了好一会儿，静待脸上的水珠蒸发，带来几许凉意。“Paker，你到底在干嘛？”他自言自语道。太多的感觉纠结在心中，他已经想不起来事情为什么会升级得这么快，更不清楚自己该何去何从。

当他回到实验室，Bruce正坐在办公桌前，双手撑着下巴陷入沉思。他的眼神迷惘无助，简直和Peter刚刚盯着自己看时一模一样。这给Peter的信念注入了一股急需的推动力，不过他还是先确认了一下面罩的安稳这才走了过去。“嘿。”

“所以，你看，”Peter努力让自己不要动摇，“真高兴我们至少弄干净了。”

Bruce笑了，他的声音依然粗哑，这让Peter露出了微笑。“我也觉得不错。”他赞同道。

Peter继续靠近，他壮了壮胆，坐到了Bruce腿上。bruce只作出了一个象征性的抗议便已放弃，朝后靠到了椅背上，只留指尖在Peter的大腿上轻抚。“你应该知道，摄像头会拍到的吧？”他说道。

“所以呢？”Peter耸肩，“反正他们没法开除 **我** 。”

Bruce叹气：“今后我们要怎么办呢，Peter？”

“我也在想这个问题。”Peter猛地戳了戳Bruce胸口，“真的，比你更甚。因为我连自己眼下的事都还没个头绪。”

“至少有我和你一样。”

知道两人都同样迷惘，这令Peter心头的忧虑褪去了不少。不过为了确认，他还是掀起面罩亲了亲Bruce。Bruce的嘴唇透着懒意但并未拒绝。 **我能做到，** Peter想着，双手蹭到了Bruce脖子后面。他可以成为超级英雄，可以完成伟大的科学发现，也可以交一个男朋友——一个了不起的男朋友，每天躲在大厦里，不会受到伤害，不会被利用来对付他。看起来简直太完美了，Peter热情地亲吻着Bruce，好像这样就能说服对方。

Bruce哼了哼以示回应。当Peter渐渐有些 **过分** 急切时，他把他推了回去。“现在就别再撩拨我了，”他说道，“还没完全喘过气来呢。”

“拜托，”Peter把嘴唇转移到了Bruce喉咙上，“你说你可以做一整晚的嘛。”

“那是 **之前** 。”Bruce叹了口气，不过他确实把下巴转了回来，邀请Peter进行一个轻吻，“给我点时间吧。毕竟不是十几岁的年轻人了。”

“但 **我** 是啊，”Peter反驳道，“所以没问题。”

Bruce笑了，但他的幽默感迅速褪却。而与此同时，Peter也已反应过来自己说了什么。Bruce僵住了：“等等，什么？”

Peter咽下咒骂的本能，不过世上没什么能让他退缩。“什么？”他无辜地重复着，托起Bruce的下巴亲吻他，希望这次的分心策略依然能够奏效。

确实奏效了一小会儿。Bruce扶着Peter的肩膀，敦促他转过脸来：“你刚刚说了什么？”

“什么？”Peter的身体无视他内心保持冷静的意愿，警惕地绷直了，“我是开玩笑的。”

Bruce的手用力按在Peter肩上，他的眼睛眯了起来：“你 **今年** 到底多大，Peter？”

暴露了。Peter咽了下口水，而这恰恰令Bruce确定了猜测。空气几乎瞬间凝滞，然而在Bruce将他们分开之前，Peter先跳了下去。“很重要吗？”他用比自己预想中更尖锐的语气问道。

“没错，现在确实很重要。”Bruce强迫自己露出一个笑容，“拜托别告诉我说你还在读高中什么的。”

“呃……OK，”Peter迅速陷入恐慌，“我不会告诉你的。”

Bruce的脸上刹那间血色尽去：“我的天。”

“只剩一个月了！”Peter补充道。

这句话没带来任何帮助。Bruce退却了，他的椅子向后滑动几寸：“你——你还在 **读高中** ？”

Peter本能地拉下了面罩，似乎这样就能给自己多几分保护：“所以呢？”

“ **所以** ？”Bruce想站起来但又停下了动作，他伸出一只手抓住桌子边缘，“我知道你很年轻但我以为你至少也是个大学生，或者是研究生，或者——”

“有什么区别吗？”Peter打断了他，“我们在一起工作了这么多天，你说你很惊讶我——”

“那方面和这方面——”他伸手在两人之间比划了一下，“——完全是两码事，你不明白吗？我以为你是成年人，而不是……不是……我竟然猥亵了未成年，Jesus **Christ** ，Peter！”

Peter的双腿不安地左右切换，他的皮肤简直快要沸腾，羞愧难当。“喂，”他徒劳地反驳道，“十七岁在纽约完全是合法的。”

Bruce伸出双手使劲擦了把脸：“天哪，你只有十七岁。”

“所以 **怎么了** ？”Peter坚持道，“你真的很大惊小怪啦。”

“我老得足够当你父亲了……”Bruce的低语从双手间传出。

“但是我……！”Peter恼羞成怒地挥手，“我们争论的不过就是，就是，几年时间而已嘛，不是吗？但那又怎样？我年龄足够把整座城市从蜥蜴人手底下救出来，结果连跟人来一发都不行，你就是这么认为的？”

“别说了—— **别说了。** ”Bruce终于站了起来，“我觉得你该走了。”

Peter后退一步，他的肩膀低垂，膝盖瘫软，仿佛浑身的力气都被抽空。他能理解，但他的心脏却在剧烈地跳动。眼见Bruce无视刚发生过的种种，翻脸不认人，他的胸口像是砸开了一个大洞。他完全没料到这个结局，伤心、沮丧、一切的一切，在他看来都只代表了一件事。

“所以这就是你的态度？”Peter说道，“刚上过我就要赶我走？”

Bruce按了按鼻梁：“不是那么回事，我只是想——”

“你知不知道你有多可笑？”他哽咽道，而他厌恶这样的自己，“你刚刚——刚刚甩了我，还一副没什么大不了的样子，而且你，你知道我一个小时前都还，都还不确定——”

“如果我早知道你还是个孩子，我根本 **什么也** 不会做。”Bruce打断了他。他的脸色从像纸一样苍白忽然转为了明亮的通红，他只得停下来擦去额角的汗珠，“可恶。”

“我不是孩子！”Peter突然爆发，“而且我有什么错？你根本就没问过我！又不是我故意撒谎！”

“到此为止，好么？”Bruce试图掩盖表情的扭曲，但他的双手一直在颤抖，“冷静一点。”

“需要冷静的是 **你** ，老人家。”Peter掀翻面前的一副桌椅，“你就只知道担心自己的血压。”

Bruce朝他眨了眨眼。而就在他睁眼的一瞬间，他的表情化作了一片死寂，面目狰狞。The intensity that had only minutes ago drawn Peter in was suddenly overwhelming and almost frightening. 它如电流般穿行在Peter身躯之中，代表某种迅速且难以言喻的警告。

“出去。”Bruce吼道。

Peter后退了一步，一只脚碰到了刚才推翻的桌椅。他的愤怒顿时消失得无影无踪，只剩下本能的恐惧在太阳穴之间律动：“Bruce——”

“出去，”Bruce开始朝他扑来，“出去！”

Peter的身体背叛了他。远在Bruce能碰到他之前，他已经从敞开的窗户跳了出去，悬在了蛛丝上。他回头，想要说声对不起，但Bruce圆睁的双目之中有什么东西太过可怕，令他脑海中只剩下逃跑二字。他立刻朝隔壁大厦射出蛛丝，荡了过去。

***

Bruce猛地关上窗户，转身离开。羞愧的烈焰在他心中熊熊燃烧，当他伸手擦过嘴唇，只尝到一股股汗液自滚烫的毛孔中淌出。他的耳边全是自己狂野的心跳声，而他脑海中唯一能浮现的单词便是 **蠢货，蠢货** 。他后悔自己说出的每一个字，根本不敢去想象Peter面罩下的表情会有多受伤，多愤怒。这时他才忽然意识到自己的状况，于是身边的一切都分离崩析，他陷入了 **暴怒（furious）** 。

他来回踱着步，未曾留意实验室的大门什么时候被打开了。空旷的室内响起了一串安静的脚步声。“Bruce？”

Bruce回头，发现只有Tony一人。他慢慢走了过去：“什么事？”

Tony在他靠近时凑过来看着他：“没什么不对劲的地方吧？”

“没事。”Bruce尽量躲闪着Tony的直视，“没什么——走开。”

Tony恼火地轻哼了一声：“所以到底出了什么问题？跟你那个蜘蛛男友还是啥的打了一架吗？”

Bruce脸上再次泛起红潮：“他不是——不，不。完全不是那么回事。你到底要干嘛？”

他冒险一瞥，Tony仍在注视着他，目光异常平静，但他的表情却像是已将自己一眼看穿。Bruce整个人顿时又不好了，差点儿就把你是不是已经看过监控录像给直接问出了口。

“不干嘛，“Tony耸了耸肩，说道：“我也觉得来回走走有助于思考。所以，”他偏了偏头，“我们讨论的是什么问题来着？”

Bruce怀疑地瞪着他，Tony知道了——他怎么可能不知道，他在这儿无所不知，否则他根本不会下楼来。Bruce等着Tony继续发话，但却什么也没等到，反倒是他自己的耐心迅速告罄，把事情噼里啪啦地说出了口。

“我不知道，”Bruce愤愤然道，“我的所作所为真他妈错得离谱。”

Tony挑眉：“又来了？”

“上帝啊，我是个科学家，”他继续说道，脚步越走越快，“我不相信宿命。但结果呢？为什么 **每** 一次，我以为自己终于能拥有点什么的时候，总是——总是一场空。我就是不明白。”

“不关宿命的事。”Tony说道。

“那你说是 **为什么** ？”Bruce坚持道。他知道自己是强词夺理，但他不在乎，“这不公平。他应该告诉我才对，直截了当地说出来——见鬼的我现在到底还能怎么办？我当初就不该来这儿。我太蠢了——太 **蠢** 了！”

“Bruce。”Tony靠到身边的一张办公桌上，“什么东西住在海里而且是蓝色的？”

Bruce被突然转移的话题搞懵了，他停下唠叨看向Tony，“什么？”

“猜个谜语，”Tony说道，“什么东西住在海里而且是蓝色的？”

“是你问我出了什么问题我才说的，”Bruce不解地说道，“然后现在你要跟我猜谜语？”

“快点回答，Bruce，我知道这道题你知道的。”

Bruce伸手朝脸上糊了一把。他现在根本没法思考——他觉得脑子里全是浆糊，挤得理性无处容身。“我不知道，”他喃喃道，“唔，鱼？”

Tony交叉双臂：“请再具体一点。”

“我又不是动物学家！”Bruce摇了摇头，重新开始沿着过道来回走动，“蓝腮太阳鱼？”

“那是淡水鱼。

“有种蓝色的鱼，”Bruce手舞足蹈地说道，“蓝黄相间的……你见过吧，每家餐馆都有的。”

Tony摇了摇头：“给你一个提示，不是鱼。”

“OK。”Bruce深深吸了口气。他必须给出答案否则Tony会一直纠缠下去，而为了给出答案他必须 **进行思考** ，“OK，那就是水。”

Tony还是摇了摇头：“水只有在比喻意义里才可能是活的。而且也根本不是蓝色。”

“你没说不能是比喻意义。”

“那我现在说了。”

“简直太荒谬了。”Bruce嘟囔着，不过他只能屈服，“鲸鱼，蓝鲸。”

Tony抬脚勾了把办公椅过来：“鲸鱼都是灰色的。加油，已经很接近了。”

Bruce舔了舔嘴唇：“珊瑚？”

“不对。”

“海参？”

“不对。”

“蓝色……”Bruce停下了脚步，他皱起眉毛，眯起双眼，全神贯注，“蓝色，蓝色的……”他打了个响指，“蓝枪鱼！”

Tony回了他一个响指：“正解，”他的回答宣告了Bruce的解脱，“就是它。蓝枪鱼。”

Bruce松了口气，但他的笑容僵在了半途。“Tony，”他指出，“蓝枪鱼是 **鱼** 。”

“所以呢？”Tony把椅子转向Bruce。

“你说答案 **不是** 鱼。”

“我有说？”

“而且我觉得这根本不能算谜语。”这样的争执毫无意义，因此Bruce只是摇了摇头，坐进了Tony提供的椅子里。“所以，”他说道，“奖品是什么？”

“该你告诉我。”Tony严肃地看向他，“现在没事了？”

Bruce张嘴就要回答，但在没事二字脱口而出之前，他意识到并非如此。他的心率刚才确实有所降低，但仍远超平常。他的皮肤充满鼓胀感，滑溜溜地全是冷汗。当他环顾四周，感觉整个房间粘稠而又锐利，视线无法聚焦。这些都是他曾训练自己进行识别的发作预警，当下仍在折磨着他。他顿时浑身发冷。“天哪，”他看向Tony，“你刚才居然……”

“治打嗝也很有效，”Tony说道，“不过说真的，Bruce，现在你感觉如何？”

“并不好。”Bruce抬手按住胸口。他仍在发抖，甚至感到有些脆弱。在他的内心中，耻辱和恐惧正天人交战。“不过我没觉得会……变身。”他弯腰撑住膝盖，觉得自己可能是病了，“我没事。”

Tony顺着桌子滑过来：“现在你愿意告诉我，发生了什么吗？”

Bruce舔了舔嘴唇，他不想说，但他同样不愿和Tony发生争执。“蜘蛛侠来过了，”他承认道，“你是对的——我们打了一架。天哪。”他把头埋在双手中，回忆起Peter从窗口逃走的那一幕，“我差点就杀了他。”

“你没杀他。”Tony立刻回答道，“按照我的猜测，你甚至连接近都不会去接近。所以别再纠结了，你控制得——”

“我根本没控制过，”Bruce打断了他，“这才是我觉得……”Bruce做了个鬼脸，强迫自己继续，“最可怕的地方。我真的以为我能慢慢解决这个问题。也许我能 **控制** 它，情况正在 **好转** ——这才是我当初同意来这儿的唯一理由。但我错了。”Bruce紧紧闭上双眼，“一切都没变。”

因为他差点儿就放弃了，不是屈服在子弹或爆炸之下，也不是出于生死存亡之际的自愿选择。他险些在一场与某位饥渴少年的战斗中失去了曾为之奋斗的一切，

“胡说八道，”Tony说道，这令Bruce感到了嫉妒，因为他能如此轻易地说出这种话，“拜托，Bruce，我不是刚刚、就在这里、只用话术就让你摆脱Hulk化了吗？你觉得这种把戏放在一年前会管用？放在几周前呢？对我有点信心吧，留在这里确实对你有好处。”他从桌子上下来，拍了拍Bruce的肩膀，“来，我们上楼去。喝杯咖啡聊聊天，总能想出办法。”

Bruce顺从地站了起来，但随即感到从脚底传来一股震颤。“等等。”他抓住Tony的手臂，“在我桌子里，最底下的抽屉。”他盯着地面，“有准备好的镇定剂。”

“我以为你不喜欢用这些。”Tony说道。

“是不喜欢，但总得想点办法。它……”Bruce深吸一口气，按着胸口，“他还在 **这儿** 。”

Tony反手从皮带上取下一个已经装满的注射器：“上个楼的时间它不至于等不了吧？我不太会注射。”

Bruce疲惫地笑了笑，这时他的注意力被Tony手腕上的铁环所吸引：钢铁侠组件，他不禁咽了咽口水。“你一直在看，对吧？”他问道：“通过安全摄像头？你早就知道我有麻烦了。”

Tony拖着他向出口走去。“是JARVIS。”他说道，“你搬进来之后，我就让他监控你声音里的压力水平。他告诉我有事发生，”他挑起一侧眼角，“害怕了？”

Bruce不确定自己是不是松了口气。他理应对被Tony围观全程而感到丢人，但至少省得他还得亲口说一遍。“不，没事。”他在Tony的帮助下走出了实验室，“谢谢你，Tony。真心的。”

=====

第五章完

第六章预告：

交换定情信物！


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 交换定情信物！

Peter一回到家便用力扯下身上的制服，径直走进了浴室。他希望热水能洗去留在自己手上和唇上的痕迹，确实很有效，但他脑海中唯一能想到的画面，却是Bruce那个锐利而可怕的眼神。他不知道发生了什么，更不清楚为何会转变得那样突兀，事情对自己而言太不公平，也太过耻辱。Peter的情绪始终在愤怒、羞愧和困惑中兜转，他狠狠地刷洗着身体，最后终于疲惫地靠在瓷砖上陷入沉思。

差不多半小时后，梅姨的敲门声终于把他从浴室里赶了出来。他甚至懒得吹干头发，随手套了身T恤和短裤，挪到了床上。尽管早已精疲力尽，他却知道自己不可能睡得着。这时他听见手机铃声响起，是未读消息的重复提醒，顿时感到松了口气。

Peter懒得下床，他努力伸长了手臂捞过手机，发现是Gwen的语音留言，叫他回电话。为难地思索了几分钟后，他还是点开了她的号码。铃声响了三下才接通，她的声音听起来困困的。

“嘿，Peter。”他听见她打了个哈欠，“你又跑去拯救世界了吗？”

Peter顿时觉得喉咙口堵得慌：“是啊，差不多吧。找我什么事？”

“啊哈，我今天下午放学后去了Oscorp大厦，见到Wessler博士——他认出了Bruce Banner的名字。”

Peter的心跳立刻开始加速，他钻进了被单里，忽然不确定自己是不是真的想要听到答案：“他怎么说？”

“没多少信息，”Gwen回答道，“他也不认识他。”Peter能听出她正在回忆，“不过他确实知道Banner博士曾是辐射领域的顶尖科学家。唔……更准确的说，是关于伽马射线的吧。”

“辐射？”Peter重复着，感觉皮肤一阵颤栗。

“没错。”Gwen压低了嗓子，“这就是你让我打听他的原因吗？他是不是和那只咬你的蜘蛛有关？”

Peter用力咬着手背。“我不知道，”他说着，感觉内心再次泛起惊涛骇浪，“老实说，Gwen，我现在也什么都还不知道。只是……只是这事真的太蠢了。我就是个笨蛋。”

“Peter？你还好吧？”

她的关心发自肺腑，Peter狠狠闭上了眼睛。他讨厌听见她和自己说话时所用的温柔语调，衬托得一切都毫无意义。他只想在旧被单中蜷成一个茧子，谁也不要来烦他，无论是替他担忧的丧父美少女，还是拥有温暖手掌的大厦隐士。他只想好好睡一觉。

“嗯，”Peter挣扎着开口，“对不起——我没事。就是今天有点不太顺而已。”

Gwen沉默了一会儿，再次开口道：“还有一件事，你还想听吗？”

“嗯，嗯。”Peter深吸一口气，重新冷静下来，“什么事？”

“Wessler博士说，之所以大家都不知道Bruce Banner，是因为他已经死了好些年了。”Gwen说道，“他死于一场实验事故，而且肯定是大事，因为联邦政府都派人来Oscorp调查过。”

“死了？”Peter试图理解这句话，但却只感到一阵眩晕，“等等——Gwen，你没告诉他是 **为啥** 要问的吧？”

“当然没有了。我编了个故事，假装是从Connors博士那儿听说的。不过Peter，”Gwen犹豫道，“千万小心，好吗？不管他是谁——”

“我知道。”Peter回答道。他筋疲力尽，再不希望听见Bruce这个名字——甚至连想都不愿想起他，“Gwen，谢谢你，为我做这些。但你千万，千万别再回那儿了，好吗？”他伸手捂住脸，“我已经给你添太多麻烦了，不想再把你牵扯进来。就这些已经很让我过意不去了。”

“我没事。”Gwen坚持道，“不过别担心，我已经受够Oscorp了，肯定会敬而远之的。”

“真的很对不起。”Peter摇了摇头，“抱歉——我要挂了。明天学校见。”

“OK。晚安。”

“晚安。”

Peter挂上电话，任凭手机掉落在地。他蜷缩在毛毯之下，努力想要睡着，但Gwen的话却不断在脑海中盘旋回放。Bruce专精的是辐射领域——他是为了蜘蛛才去找Connors的；他的研究出了错；全世界都以为他死了，但他其实是躲在Stark大厦，和十来岁的义警一起搞兴趣研究。所有这些都具备某种奇异的联系，但Peter知道他仍缺少一块重要的拼图，用以将所有事实串联起来。

***

Peter最终在极度疲倦之中小睡了片刻，然后就跟着闹钟起床，一如平日般准备上学。他在大厅见到Gwen，笑着打了个招呼以示平安，但整个第一节课他都感到胃里揪成一团。他对所有事都没法集中精神，想的全是Bruce以及两人在前几晚的某些对话。

“ **人类基因变异** 。”Bruce曾在他们沉迷于零食和蜘蛛粘丝时提到过，“ **对此类变异的延缓和逆转。可控性较低的外界因素，及其对人类DNA的影响。** ”

Peter逃掉了之后所有的课。因为梅姨还在上班，所以他直接回家，先从Yahoo问答找到了几项建议，然后才设定好制服的清洗程序。这原本会是个很尴尬的过程，但他脑中充满各种疑问，所以被分了心。做完这些，他继续做起了尚未完工的备用制服，把上次买来还没用完的氨纶拼凑到一起，努力不去设想经过Bruce补强的布料耐用性能提高多少。

午饭他是在自己屋里吃的，他从桌子抽屉的最深处摸出了那个小瓶。瓶里的蜘蛛早就死了，但它的身体却被保存得很好，鲜艳的花纹依旧清晰可见，此刻被Peter轻轻地倒在掌心。他早就放弃了探寻蜘蛛奇妙的来源，以及它赋予自己的莫名其妙的生理特征，只要他还能继续做自己的义工，追寻这些就没有意义。但如今他遇到了Bruce。

“加油啊，Peter，”他拎起背包，自言自语道，“跟蠢不蠢无关，总之这次机会你绝对不能放过。”

***

Bruce翻了个身，看向床头柜上的闹钟：下午一点刚过。他呻吟一声：“至少镇静剂还有效。”抱怨着从床上挣扎地爬了起来。

Bruce慢悠悠地洗漱。这时Tony和Pepper应该已经出门去进行他们五花八门的投资了，楼下的实验室应该正被大厦的科学家占领，所以他可以安安静静地待在私人房间工作。可他就是没什么劲头，虽然睡了一场好觉，但意识仍有些朦胧不清，感觉包裹着身躯的皮肤厚重而迟钝。他随手裹了件浴袍，盘算着先吃个饭，却收到了JARVIS的提醒。“Banner博士，”他的声音从Bruce的手提电脑中传出，Bruce仍不是很习惯在自己的房间里随时听到JARVIS的声音，“Rogers队长希望与您在私人线路上通话。”

Bruce一屁股坐进桌前的椅子里：“我有私人线路？”

“当然有了，先生。”

“好吧，那么，”Bruce有种十分不好的预感，但他真的不擅长拒绝，“就接进来吧。”

伴随着音频线路的接通，屏幕上跳出了一个显示着Steve号码的窗口。“Steve，”Bruce打了个招呼，“有什么事吗？”

“嘿，Bruce，”Steve说道，“抱歉打扰你，不过我们都认识的蜘蛛朋友给我打了个电话，我答应帮他问问你。”

Bruce的心一沉，庆幸这不是视频通话：“有什么问题？”

“他想和你说话。如果我把他的号码给你，你会不会打给他？他真的很坚持。”

Bruce揉了揉眼睛，试图找出一个拒绝的理由，但他其实很清楚这场对话是迟早的，只是没料到会来得这么快。“好吧，”他回答道，“我会打的。”

Steve把号码给了他，然后问道：“一切都还好吧？那孩子是不是给你添麻烦了？”

“没有，”Bruce立刻回答道，“我们挺好的。谢谢你，Steve。”

挂上电话，Bruce又在椅子里坐了好几分钟，呆呆地看着电脑屏幕。简直和上中学的时候没什么不同，他想，因为一个电话就心烦意乱。反正自己就是很幼稚，他这么地在心底默念了好几十遍，这才终于拨出了号码。提示音只响了一声就被接通了。

“Bruce？”Peter叹了口气，“嘿，呃，谢谢你打过来。”

Bruce紧了紧浴袍，旋即觉得这举动傻透了：“是我。怎么说呢，要是故意不打就太幼稚了。我知道你想谈谈。”

“是啊。你能不能……开一下窗户然后招招手或给个信号什么的？”

Bruce抬头看窗，皱起眉头：“你就在外面？”

“我猜你白天应该不会在实验室，”Peter说道，“但肯定还是在大厦里。所以……行个方便？”

Bruce走到窗边，卷起百叶窗，被日光晃得眯了眯眼。他刚把窗户推开，就听见Peter说道：“啊，看到你了。能不能麻烦你往旁边挪一挪？”

Bruce是想拒绝的，但晚了一步。他刚问道：“你要干什么——”

两条蛛丝已经飙到了窗框上边缘。不一会儿，一抹红蓝相间的身影从洞开的窗口闪进了Bruce卧室。Peter蜷缩着从地摊上滚过，直到被对面墙壁截停，发出一声巨响。

“天啊。”Bruce赶紧关上窗户，拉下百叶窗，“没摔着吧？”

“没事，”Peter回答道。降落时他四肢撑墙，悬空于离地面将近1英寸的高度。待到落地，他站直了身体，解下反绑在胸口的背包扔到了地上。“抱歉选择了这么戏剧化的入场方式，不过现在还是光天化日的，我不想被人看见。”他环顾左右，“这儿只有你一个人吧？”

“没错。”Bruce走到电脑前，把自己这边的通话线路截断，“Tony和Potts女士都出去谈生意了，其他工作人员也没有今天要来这里的预约。所以，没错，只有我们。”

Bruce转过身再次面对他，两人陷入一段尴尬的沉默。一旦知道了，他便意识到真相是如此显而易见到刺目。Peter很高也很结实，但他仍在抽条，骨骼尚未完全长开。他的手足无措和垂头丧气早就出卖了他的年龄，Bruce痛恨自己没能早点留意到这些细节。

“听我说。”Peter说着，停下来做了一个深呼吸，然后才继续了下去，“我要向你道歉。你说的没错——我确实不应该隐瞒。”他又坐立不安了一小会儿，然后自顾自地坐在了床沿，“就只是，以前的时候，从没觉得有必要而且也没遇到过问题。而且昨天……”他拿脚蹭着地板，“我有想过要告诉你，但那时我们已经搞上了嘛，因为感觉很好，所以我不想让你停下来。”

Bruce嘴里发干。他搓揉着自己的下巴，视线却无法从Peter的双手上移开。手指纠结又伸开，氨纶在各个关节处都有凸起的脊线。他摇了摇头似乎这样就能甩飞依然充斥在大脑中的烟雾。

“所以，嗯。确实是我的错。应该是吧。”Peter无助地耸耸肩，“对不起。”

“不。真的，没关系。”Bruce走到床边，和Peter并排坐下，觉得自己也变得和少年人一样心烦意乱，“你说的也没错——我从没问过。”他将双手撑到身后。Peter无法了解问题的严重性，但他却不能不说，“而且我很抱歉当时发了脾气。那并不是……我的性格。”

“恩，我知道。”Peter勉强笑了笑，“说老实话，我当时有点被吓到了。”

Bruce皱眉：“早就有人这么说过。这也是我之所以单独工作的原因之一。”

“外面有针对这个的课程，”Peter笑道，“愤怒管理。那么激动对你心脏很不好，就算 **没** 病也一样。”

“不。”Bruce盯着地板，“不，不是那么回事。”

他们再次陷入尴尬的沉默。Bruce搜肠刮肚想找些话说，他的胸口因某种孤独感而紧缩。他已经 **错过** 了Peter。那些两人之间无伤大雅的调情，那些他暗自沉溺的自私幻想，都烟消云散。直到昨夜为止，他其实都并未奢望过能获得什么结果，但那些都是他在这个几乎已剥夺他所有发泄渠道的世界上仅剩的享受。在他内心深处甚至有那么一小部分，无耻地对摧毁了这一切的Peter感到愤怒。

“现在是什么情况？”Peter小心翼翼地开口问道，“如果意思是你不想我再来，那么我知道了。但我其实每次来这里都很开心。”

“我也很开心有你陪着我，”Bruce承认道，“带给我很多乐趣。”

“我们就不能当作什么都没发生过吗。不能么？”

“我不知道。”哪怕仅仅是坐在Peter身边，都会让他回忆起无数画面——搂在自己肩上的修长胳膊，毫无保留的温暖怀抱和耳边断断续续的喘息。这令他感到既渴望又苦涩，不知所措，“我不知道，Peter。甚至我都不确定还会在这里待多久。”

“什么？”Peter愣住，“为什么？你要去哪儿？”

“我和Tony的合作并非是永久性的，”Bruce继续说了下去。死死盯住自己的蜘蛛侠面罩上的狭长黑眼有些惊悚，但他反而很开心不用直接面对Peter，“他邀请我过来以便利用他的设备完成我的工作，但我已经做完所有能做的部分了，我讨厌这座城市。”他看向窗外，凝视着透过窗页的亮斑，“是时候换个地方了。”

Peter仍在看他。Bruce能感觉到他的身体越来越僵硬，而这份焦虑也传染给了Bruce。“你就是个混蛋。”Peter跳了起来，脱口而出，“像你这样的科学家舍得离开全国最好的实验室？拒绝Stark大厦的自由权限？你是 **疯了** 才会这么做吧。”

“你不懂。”Bruce回答道。

“我懂的就是你在昨晚 **之前** 一个字都没提过要跳槽。你不想我再来你就直说。你恐怕是比我多活了20年但我也不是笨蛋，懂？”

Bruce摇了摇头。他最不希望的就是陷入另一场争论，所以他深吸一口气，确保自己不会说出什么多余的话，然后才开口道：“我不是在找借口。我告诉你的都是事实。我的情况非常复杂。”

“你是指你法律上已经死了的情况吗。”Peter说道。

Bruce抬起头来：“什么？”

“我终于查到了。”Peter继续说道，尽管他的声音听起来并没有想象中自信，“我听说的是你遇到了事故——所有人都以为你死了。”

Bruce的手紧紧揪住了床单，他必须集中精神才能保证每一次呼吸都保持缓慢和平稳：“谁告诉你的？”

“那不是关键。”

“那 **就是** 关键——有人在找我。”Bruce将重心转移到前方，“你有没有告诉过任何人我在这儿？”

Peter的肢体语言早在他开口前就已透露出答案。“你不需要担心任何人。”他说道，“相信我，Bruce。‘我是最不会去告发你的人’，还记得吗？”

Bruce再次摇了摇头。他想要逃跑。他已经对Peter发过一次火，如果同样的情况再发生一次，他或许永远都无法原谅自己，哪怕事态严重到他的位置可能已经被泄露。于是他闭上眼睛，回忆起Tony在他耳边唠叨的那些话，然后多少冷静了一些。“我很信任你，”他说道，“我只是不得不非常小心，我的很多情况你都并不了解，Peter。”

“我知道。”Peter的重心在两脚之间移来移去，最后他终于转身朝他丢在一边的背包走去，“这就是我来找你的另一个理由。”

Bruce感到一阵源自担忧的战栗：“是什么？”

Peter从包里拿出一个小小的玻璃瓶扔给Bruce：“你知道这是什么吗？”

Bruce接住，然后发现他得先从床头柜上摸来眼镜，然后才能看清里面的东西：一直硕大的红蓝色蜘蛛。“我以前从没见过这种蜘蛛，”他说道，“不过我毕竟不是专家。”他在蜘蛛和Peter之间来回看了看，醒悟道，“这是一只Oscorp蜘蛛——能吐出他们那种丝的。”

“对。”Peter又回到了他面前，“我第一次去Oscorp的时候它跟着我偷渡出来了。真不是我偷的。总之我不是故意的。”

Bruce想问这是不是就是他有办法收获蛛丝的原因，但他晃了晃瓶子发现蜘蛛是死的。“如果我没记错的话，这种蜘蛛都经过辐射，”他说道，“你留着它不安全，就算是死的也一样。”

“它不太可能再对我产生什么影响了因为它已经产生过啦，”Peter说着，深深地吸了口气，“它咬了我一口。”

“它咬了你？”

“而且也改变了我。”Peter继续说道，“这就是我能像现在这样逞英雄的原因——它让我变得更强大，更迅速，甚至一定程度上柔韧性更好。我知道这听起来很疯狂但它确实让我拥有了超级能力，比如能让我这样。”

Peter下蹲然后起跳，在半空一个后翻，四肢齐落在了天花板上。Bruce早见过几次他的粘附技法但此时仍大吃一惊，他目瞪口呆地看着Peter在天花板上爬行，最后甚至用双脚倒悬来证明自己的说法。这简直太迷人了，Bruce暂时忘记了导致眼下局面的所有冲突，他甚至都懒得费心自己思考，而是直接问道：“你是怎么做到的？

“其实我也不知道。”Peter直直落下来，十指张开着地，他的平衡能力近乎完美。等再次站直了身形，他面向Bruce，十分严肃地说道，：“我希望你能帮我找到原因。”

“我？”Bruce再次看了看手中的蜘蛛，“我不知道……”

“你说你的研究领域是变异基因，”Peter坚持道，又站近了一步，“辐射引起的变异，这就是你说你和Connors博士的研究领域相近的原因，对吧？这也代表你可以，呃，研究我，应该可以吧。告诉我这是怎么发生的，以及是不是永久性的。”

“慢点慢点，”Bruce说道。他的脉搏已经超过安全范围，而且他也不想被Peter牵着鼻子走，“你真正的意思是说，那只辐射蜘蛛的毒液给了你爬墙的能力？”

“我知道我知道，听起来很扯不过这就是事实。”Peter脱下手套随手和背包扔到一起，“来——把你的手给我。”

Bruce再次感到嘴唇发干。他把瓶子放到身后的桌上然后转过身，不知道自己该期待些什么。当他抬起手，他才意识到自己还从未见过Peter的裸手——或是全身除了下半张脸之外的任何部位。这诡异地有点恐怖，不过他还是把自己的手掌平搭到了Peter的之上。一开始他没觉得有任何异常，正打算开口问Peter自己应该有什么感觉，就在这时，他感到从自己饱经风霜的茧子上传来一阵麻痒。而当他试图抽回手，他发现Peter的手也跟了过来，哪怕他伸直手指尽量放平也甩不开。

“有点麻。”Bruce说道。他放松手掌，从而能更好地体会从Peter皮肤上传来的柔和拉力。尽管知道自己的反应或许并不恰当，但好奇心使得他完全无法掩盖嘴角的笑意。“而且你隔着氨纶也能做到？我猜想材料的透气性是原因之一。”他把Peter的手拉近，“太不可思议了。蜘蛛毒液确实是改写了你的部分DNA从而让你拥有纤毛？就只在手脚上有吗还是全身都有？”

“呃，我知道的就只有手脚。”Peter回答道，“其他方面我也没试过，基本上都是不由自主的。”

“简直……非比寻常。”Bruce晃了晃手掌，Peter松开了他。他于是从下面抓住Peter的双手，用拇指以实验手法在他的掌心中按压摩擦，测试自己是否能感觉到那些微小的绒毛，“要是有显微镜就好了。”

Bruce抬起了头，哪怕Peter仍然躲在面罩之下，他还是能察觉出他的变化。Peter很紧张而且几乎屏住了呼吸，这让Bruce很快清醒过来。他必须提醒自己，他眼下面对的并非只是一场科学实验：“你需要我做什么？”

“我不知道。”Peter回答道。他的手指迟疑地握住了Bruce，“但我想搞懂自己身上到底发生了什么，而你是我唯一能问的人了。”他长吁了一口气，似乎是想逼自己放松，但Bruce能听出其中的挫败感，“而不光是关于蜘蛛的。”

Bruce倒抽了口气。他了解Peter的感受，这又在他的心头平添了一份新的内疚。并不是每个人都不得不承受体内存在着一个愤怒怪兽的苦涩和恐惧，但他对正处于自我实现边缘的懵懂少年人的心思却仍记忆犹新。他搁下自己自私的焦虑，转动手腕好好握住了Peter的手。“那是你第一次吗？”他温和地问道，尽量让自己不要回忆当时的太多细节，权当为了他的心脏好，“和……男人发生关系？”

Peter别扭地挪了挪。“上到二垒 **整个** 都是第一次，”他回答道，“我根本不知道自己都在干嘛，我还蛮惊讶你没因为嫌弃而半途而废的。”

Bruce笑起来，他确定自己的脸红了，想好的不要回忆呢？“你很好，”他说道，“非常好。”

“真的？”

他嗓音中流露出的渴望意外地具有传染性。“是啊，”Bruce说道。他不敢肯定对Peter表示鼓励这一做法是否正确，但他也同样不想打击他，“所以我才没能发现。”

“很好。”Peter笑道，“Because I totally need that on top of everything else: to be bad in bed.”

Bruce也跟着笑了起来，尽管他仍感到胸口发痛，“所以不可能假装什么也没发生过。”

Peter的手指弯曲着抵住了他的。“真的……”他耸耸肩，“真的有那么糟糕吗？”

Bruce叹息道，“Peter。”

“我也不想吵架。”Peter赶紧说道，“不过说真的，反正事已至此，这么说吧，真的有那么要紧吗？”他松开Bruce的双手，转而摸上了他的胸膛，“我只是年轻，我又不是什么 **毒药** 。”

“事实上，你确实可能有放射性。”Bruce纠正道。他几乎是条件反射地搂上了Peter的腰，“不过我想也不是只有你一人这样。”

“哦？”Peter拉着Bruce的浴袍，“你这下面也会发光发热吗？”

Bruce的脸再次红透了，而在他挣开之前，Peter已经俯身靠近。“好好想想，Bruce，”他说道，“真的有那么要紧吗？”

Bruce想要回答。 **只不过因为** 在他仓促制作的理由清单上位列榜首，但他甚至还没来得及想到那么远。Peter温暖的身体正被他拥在怀中，也许一切确实并没有他以为的那么重要。他晃了晃脑袋，试图保持理智，但就在此时Peter侧着头靠了过来，这让人如何能抵挡？他顿在原地，只任凭Peter亲上了他。

隔着面罩，奇怪的一个吻。他能感觉到橡胶的柔软花纹压在自己的嘴唇上，而尽管他从不认为自己在某方面颇有些怪癖，但他也必须承认这令他兴奋了起来。当Peter伸手按上他的胸膛，他幻想着如果这双手粘在自己皮肤上会是什么感觉。这个想法令他颤栗，他回吻着Peter，甚至大胆地伸出舌尖舔在脊线上。

Peter把手伸向面罩，而就在他刚刚将其掀过嘴唇时，Bruce止住了他。“留着它，”Bruce说道。这简直太自私、太愚蠢了，因为他不确定如果自己直面Peter的面容，是否还能有勇气继续。而此刻，他无比感激两人之间的这道障碍，“你答应过的。”

Peter笑起来，弯下了腰。Bruce心头忽地升起一股叛逆。他在此处不再是一无所有，而他顿时想不出任何足以说服自己放手的理由——不是Peter，不是Tony和他的大厦，也不是他获得的进步。一次愚蠢的争执不能说明任何问题，他仍能控制好自己。与违反社会道德地迷恋上一个倔犟少年相比，他选择留下的理由对他自己而言更为重要。

“OK，”Bruce说道。他鼓励性地抚摸着Peter的后背，“我会尽己所能地帮你，暂时哪里都不会去。”

“太好了。”Peter舔了舔嘴唇，“也就是说我们……？”

“一件一件来。”Bruce引导他退开。他也有那么几分乐意重温昨夜激情，但显然集中力更为重要。“我要提取你的血样进行分析，”他边说边将Peter带到隔壁房间，他的私人行李和设备都在这儿，“如果你不介意的话，你的蜘蛛最好也先放在我这儿一阵子。虽然我也不确定还能从它身上发现多少东西，毕竟已经死了这么久。”

Peter看着他从包里拿出一个注射器。“如果给你一只活的呢？”他问道。

“那么帮助会很大。”Bruce拉过两把椅子放到一处，示意Peter坐下，而他自己则开始准备针头，“有只活的我就可以观察到他们放出的辐射剂量，甚至能获得毒液样本。这恐怕是唯一能明确获悉他们变异能力的途径。”

Peter坐下来掀开袖子，安静地任凭Bruce用酒精擦拭手肘内侧，这让Bruce过了好一会儿才反应过来。

“别打任何主意。”Bruce警告道。

“想抓活的只有那一个办法。”Peter说道。

“不行。”Bruce严肃地对上他的视线——或者至少是，隔着面罩尽可能地严肃，“我了解你的感觉，但这真不值得你冒险。我们就利用手头资源想办法，知道了吗？”

Peter皱了皱眉，不过还是点头应道：“知道了。”

Bruce抽好血，立刻便开始设置工作台。“我可能得下楼一趟完成必要的分析。”他自言自语道，“不会让实验室任何一个人发现样品来源的。不过，你不介意我让Tony参与吧？”

“当然不介意了。”Peter戳了戳胳膊上的创口贴，然后才放下袖子。“我还是想见见他的。除非……”他扭捏了一下，“他知道了吗？我们……的事？”

Bruce做了个鬼脸：“我没告诉他细节，不过我敢肯定他迟早是会发现的。交给我吧。”他朝Peter露出一个迷人的笑容，“你就只需要管好你自己，行吗？”

“行。”Peter拉下面罩，“我想我该走了。”

Bruce陪着他走回卧室，打开窗户。“我会马上开始，”他说道，“唔，等我洗完澡吧。现在我有你的手机号，一有发现就可以马上联系你。”

“OK，很好。”Peter拎起背包，“照顾好我的蜘蛛，OK？我知道她已经死啦一了百了，不过……你懂的，”他耸耸肩，“情感需求。”

“我懂，”Bruce说道，“我会的。”他拿起Peter的手捏了捏，“不管你信不信，我真的很了解你的经历。我们会一起想办法解决的，我保证。”

Peter双手握住Bruce的手：“谢谢你。”

目送Peter飞远，Bruce回到屋里，从桌上拿起那个小瓶。“蜘蛛毒液。”他一边喃喃自语，一边翻来覆去地看着它。它或许具有放射性，但他很感激此刻能有这样一道不同凡响的谜题，让他无暇他顾。

====

第七章预告：

一骑红尘妃子笑，从此君王不早朝——博士满满昏君既视感！


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一骑红尘妃子笑，君王从此不早朝  
> 美色误国！

“别打任何主意。”Peter自言自语道，“很好。”

太阳刚刚落山，随着最后一批科学家和重建工人陆续下班，Oscorp大楼里只剩下寥寥几扇窗户还亮着。Peter在对面的一幢房顶看着灯光一处处熄灭，最后只剩下了紧急出口的指示灯。他在通常的装扮之外又穿了一身的黑色运动服，头戴滑雪面罩，几乎与黑色的天幕融为一体。这让他心里有些沉甸甸的，但他更不愿在进行接下去的计划时被人认出来。

Oscorp大楼仍在进行重建。在Connor博士袭击城市之后，公司曾被接二连三的官司和调查拖慢了重建工程，特别是Connor博士曾工作过的位于上部的几层楼更是只有工人们能进入。下班后那儿应该没有任何人，而且，希望也只有最低限度的安保。据Peter所知，这正是或很可能是他能找到的最好机会。

他等不了。今天中午与Bruce的见面结果远超预期，但他只要一想到Bruce有可能正在无视诺言而策划着玩失踪，他就感到不寒而栗。每一天他去到大厦，都有可能发现Bruce已经不在了，而他获得答案的机会也将随之而去。如果单单一份血样还不够的话，Peter需要赶在时间还来得及之前，提供出更多的东西。

“这玩意儿在Oscorp有成千上万，一只而已他们不会在乎的。”Peter嘟囔着站了起来，“我只要进去，搞一只，出来。易如反掌。无论如何，这是他们欠我的。”他向边缘移动过去，“会成功的，万无一失。”

Peter又等了几分钟，看着各个房间的灯陆续闪灭，那是保安在巡逻。最后他终于发现自己在紧张：“加油啊Paker，别再磨蹭了，我们要攻克这个难关！”

不一会便有几根蛛丝射出，Peter随之落到了屋顶上。在他看来，重建工程的进度并不算快，他仍能清晰鉴别出每一处损毁都是怎么造成的。不过至少污渍已经被清洗干净。Peter尽了最大努力才忍住不看四周，目不斜视地沿着建筑机械匍匐前进，藏进一个外部监控摄像头的死角。从这里，他得以一览屋顶全貌，留意到了位于一端的起重机，还有一块看起来像是新制成的Oscorp招牌，被一张厚重的油布盖住，只待牵引安装。

供暖系统是一条永远也不会过时的入侵路线。Peter不喜欢从空调管道一层层爬下楼的创意，但这至少意味着不用费心躲避摄像头。而且最近天气温和，并不需要太多空调通风。“比起蜘蛛更像只耗子。”Peter边嘀咕边从侧墙爬上，把前进路线上的摄像头稍稍移开，确保通风轴不会被拍到。“但我不得不这么做。”通风口很窄，却被Peter利用得淋漓尽致。他缓慢而耐心地降下了几层楼，从管道滑出，藏进一间储藏室兼浴室，以便呼吸些新鲜空气喘口气。他没想到会这么热，而且双层着装更是捂得他汗水顺着背脊哗啦啦往下流。他一次次脑补着Bruce在看到自己给出的非法获利时会有什么反应，以此说服自己继续。虽然Bruce号称能理解，但毕竟拥有超级能力而渴求答案的变异人并非是他。

待到达62楼，Peter真正的工作这才开始。他从背包里拿出一根撬棍，撬开离走廊出口最近的天花板吊顶，探头下去，研究了一番附近的摄像头。而后他迅速钻下天花板，把正对门口的那个轻轻挪了挪位置，这才跳下地面，溜进了外面的大厅。

窗外的灯火璀璨。Peter望着熟悉的纽约地平线平复了一会儿心情，方才继续前进。

他把背包系在胸前，从天花板上爬过，要么躲开要么挪开一路上的摄像头。当他再次踏上那条通往biocable（译注：即蛛丝溶液的名称）开发实验室的道路，他感到颈后汗毛倒竖。

Peter非常确定，在发生过首席科学家发狂失控事件后，Oscorp肯定会修改实验室的安保密码，因此他决定不要冒险尝试自己记忆中的密码。相反，他选择了更可靠的撬棍，撬开了大门旁边的那块天花板。这比他预期得要更费时间，也制造出了更多的噪音。他屡次停下工作，倾听大厅上下两层是否有保安接近，什么也没听到这才继续，直到抵达天花板之上。他又依样穿过了另一边的天花板，终于落进了实验室内。

一切都保持着他上一次见到时的原样。墙边成排的机器正将蛛丝纺织成线，抑或制造着液匣。Peter指尖从一束成品上划过，严厉地告诫自己绝不会拿走分毫。他蹑手蹑脚地穿过房间，来到另一侧的门前，留心着没有碰到其他任何东西。“我们出发。”他嘀咕着，深深地吸了口气，然后踏进了里间。

这次的感觉可与第一次来时大不一样。他的经历早已令当时所感到的敬畏消散，取而代之的是连大气都不敢喘的警惕。他看着蜘蛛在它们的网内爬上爬下，再次忆起了Bruce的反对。但此刻已无法后退。Peter从背包里拿出一个塑料盒，靠近了过去。“我这次会记住给你喂虫子的。”他一边许诺着一边用盖子将一只蜘蛛拨进了盒子里。

他一盖上盖子那蜘蛛就开始嘶叫。Peter一动也不敢动，坚决不要重蹈覆辙。但就在这时他听见了有人穿过实验室的脚步声，将双方从对峙中解脱出来。紧接着门把手就开始转动，Peter已无处可逃——除了正上方。

一束手电筒光线从房间横穿而过，将蜘蛛们刺激地四处乱窜。一名保安走了进来并环顾四周，于是Peter只能尽可能高地向天花板角落躲去。“我什么也没看到。”保安对着肩膀喊道。

“我知道绝对有人在，”另一个声音回答道，“天花板夹缝的压力传感器被触发了。”

“天花板。”保安若有所思地重复道，而Peter在惊恐之中，只能眼睁睁看着墙壁上的手电筒光斑越抬越高。

在被光线照射到之前，Peter就抢先行动了。在三思之前，他已经朝下扑了过去，将掌心紧贴在大门正上方的墙壁上，从而能用膝盖猛顶保胸前，将其朝门后推去。他希望第二名保安能紧随在第一名身后，这样就也会被带倒，但不走运的是，不仅第二人迅速地躲了过去，第三人也已进入了大厅。好在Peter及时想起了不能用蛛丝，于是只简单地在第二人掏枪之前把他扔了出去。这样的力度已足够将其击倒，他一落地Peter就开始移动，将最后一人一脚踢开，冲进了大厅。

“安保漏洞！”其中一人朝着无线电喊道，“62楼，西侧走廊！”

“逃脱62楼，”Peter低声念叨着，沿着来路跑出了实验室大门，“逃脱62楼，逃——”

楼梯间的门打开，出现了另一名保安。Peter毫不犹豫地解决了他然后飞奔上楼。他不知道大楼里到底有多少保安，但他在每个人身上都看到了枪械。而且他们组织严密，如果自己继续沿着楼梯上去，一定会被堵个正着。所以他只爬了两层就放弃了，转而留意起货梯。对他而言，只要能把手指插进门缝，掰开滑动门就没有丝毫难度。

“眼下就是典型的‘我早告诉过你’的场景了，”Peter一边嘟囔一边沿着电梯缆绳朝上爬去。他能听见警笛声在走廊和实验室里回荡，“如果我被捕，就只能永远跟它做伴了。”

Peter双手交替地爬上了十层楼。用蛛丝当然会更快，但他是在biocable实验室被发现的，所以并不希望在附近留下更多关于自己身份的证据，即便这可能只是无用功。他努力保持专注，无视自己越来越快的心跳以及从所经过楼层的地面上传来的越来越多的骚动。

货梯看来是一路通向屋顶的。Peter后悔自己没早想到这一点，等他想起来时已经爬在半途中了，而又想到保安还有其他电梯可用，他干脆豁出去不想了。他停下来，朝下望了望依然和自己刚开始爬时位于同一楼层的电梯箱体。保安此时早该知道自己在哪儿了，但却没人动真格地来抓他，这让他变得紧张起来。

他爬到了头，在开门前再次确认了一下胸前的背包。他把脚粘在墙上，手指插进门缝，朝两边用力撬门。门刚刚开到6英寸的宽度，就有一根枪杆捅了进来，正对着他的胸膛。

“不许动。”声音从门外传来。

Peter僵住了。门外灯光亮起，他隐约看到了将近十名保安的朦胧身影，同时举枪瞄准自己。“百分百就是‘我早告诉过你’的场景。”他自言自语道。

“出来，举起手。”领头的保安命令道。

“OK，OK。别开枪——我没有武器。”Peter绷紧身体，同时把脚朝门边挪了挪，匆忙之间他想出了一个计划，“但是得有人帮我开个门，它比想象中要紧多了。”

领头的保安示意身后两人靠近。他们收起了枪以便腾出手抓住门。开门期间，Peter都装出十分紧张地样子，而一旦敞开到了足够他通过的宽度，他便一跃而起，双脚同时将左右两人踢倒。喊叫声顿时响起，而Peter已经落到了地面上，一个扫堂腿迅速将剩下的保安踢倒。然后在还没有一个人能重新站起来前，Peter逃了出去。

屋檐的距离并不远，即使保安开枪射击也依然足够接近，并且途中还有不少机械可供Peter以之字形闪避，所以他对逃脱很有信心。经过伪装，他无非就是一个略带条纹的黑影，就连Oscorp训练有素的保安也拿他毫无办法，但这却并未令他们放弃。

事后回顾，Peter会认为这纯属倒霉。在他距离自由只剩寥寥几步的时候，一名保安毫无准头射出的子弹从建筑机械上反弹，击中了一个未加防护的丙烷气罐。爆炸就发生在Peter身边，气浪将他掀倒在地。他的脸先是砸进了一堆钢筋里，脑中顿时炸开一团金星，嘴里被血腥味充斥，不由得呻吟起来。距离脱离只剩一步之遥，他模糊的视线穿过露天屋顶，在心里如此安慰自己道。他只能隐约看清保安的身形，并不确定他们是否和自己一样摇摇欲坠。这时，是金属与金属摩擦发出的尖锐噪音令他迅速找回了焦距。

爆炸把崭新的Oscorp标牌从木架子上震了下来。表面的玻璃四散，而金属框架撞到屋顶边缘发出巨响，正摇摇欲坠。它狭长的形状导致其重心在外，产生了下坠的势头。Peter脑补了一下路面上会有多少人经过，不由得咒骂一声，忘记了自己的逃亡。他射出两条蛛丝网住标牌的边缘然后用力往回拉，希望能对抗其惯性，进而让他把整个标牌都拉回楼顶固定住。

一颗子弹落在Peter身边。这一枪虽然打偏，但却依然在他身侧造成了擦伤。突如其来的疼痛令他放松了牵引，标牌摇晃着将他一同拖向边缘。Peter的心跳到了嗓子眼，绝望之中，他松开一只手射出了另一束蛛网，千钧一发之际绑在了施工脚手架上。但Peter还来不及稳住自己，手下的蛛丝骤然绷紧。

巨大的压力穿透Peter的身体，简直要将他撕裂成两半。现在只有一根丝线吊住标牌，已经被绷得变形扭曲，狠狠地拽着Peter的手臂，令他忍不住痛呼出声。伴随一声令人心悸的闷响和一阵剧痛，Peter感觉肩膀里有东西错位了。但他仍未松开蛛丝，只是尽量把重量转移到尚完好的那条胳膊上去。他决不能让标牌掉下去。他想起了被自己夹在胳膊下的那个哭泣的8岁孩子，他决不能让它掉下去。

“抓住他！”一名保安喊道。

Peter的脚紧紧抓住地面，汗水在面罩下不断蒸发。他怒视着一步步靠近的保安：“你们到底有什么问题（What the hell is your problem）？”

保安们看了过来，他们渐渐开始明白发生了什么。幸运的是，他们醒悟过来后便立刻开始行动。半数去抓住标牌，用自身重量以跷跷板的方式将它压回屋顶。其余的人则跑去找铁链和缆绳，帮忙拉扯。他们的帮忙简单粗暴，Peter晕乎乎地呻吟着，只觉得受伤的手臂更加摇摆不定。他能感到自己的骨头从关节中脱出，令他几欲作呕。一名保安想出了好主意，把招牌的边缘绑到起重机上将重量卸走，于是他们终于才能将其拖回，伴随着嘎吱作响和令人心惊的颤抖，将其放置到了安全的地点。

Peter松开蛛丝，跪到了地上。他的肩膀和肋骨都火辣辣地疼，面罩里全是嘴唇和鼻子被撞裂流的血，呼吸变得越来越吃力，还有胃部依然恶心欲吐。保安逐渐朝他围拢，喊出了各种命令，但他一个字也听不清，直到他听见了一句话：“总之那个一定是蜘蛛侠。”

一只手落在了Peter脑后，本能反应之下，他完好的那只胳膊猛然出击，一拳砸在对方肚子上发出闷响。此人痛得直不起腰来，而Peter则趁着其他人慌忙掏武器之时从栏杆上跳了下去。

地面在他的身下急速接近，风呼呼自耳边吹过，他顾不上考虑落点就射出了蛛网。早已无比熟悉的丝线的拉扯感却顿时带来了巨大的痛楚，Peter咬紧牙关才没有叫出声来，他狠狠地撞在了对面的大楼上。就这么痛苦地挣扎了好几分钟，他才终于爬上了最初展开计划的屋顶。

“愚蠢，”Peter蜷缩在一扇检修门的阴影里，喃喃自语道，“太蠢了。”他试着动了动左胳膊，只觉得像有一千根针从肩膀和脖子穿过。他拉下滑雪面罩但依然带着蜘蛛侠面罩，所以呼吸依旧艰难，“可恶。现在该怎么办？”

从楼下街道传来警铃声，对面的Oscorp屋顶仍在冒烟，看来很快就会有记者为了就近采访而蜂拥而至。Peter不顾痛苦的侵袭将全身的运动装剥下，一股脑塞进背包里。“你必须走了，”他告诉自己，“你不能再待在这儿。加油啊Paker，站起来。”他勉强撑起了双腿，“得走了。”

家里这儿太远了。一想到必须单手穿过海湾他就再次感到眩晕。他的目光反之落在了远处的一幢闪闪发光的熟悉的大厦上，于是他深吸一口气，开始朝那儿前进。

***

Bruce和Tony都在楼下的实验室，一起研究Peter奇怪的血液样本。这时Pepper焦急的声音从对讲机中传了出来。“男孩们，”她说道，“我觉得你们会想要看这个的。”

两人在顶楼加入了她，电视已经开始播放较远城区的新闻了。“您正在观看的是来自Oscorp大楼的现场报道，”主持人身处一架盘旋于冒烟屋顶上方的直升机内，“不久之前有人报称在顶楼发生了一起爆炸。据官方的说法，是一名试图从大楼上层实验室盗窃Oscorp技术的闯入者造成了这起爆炸。”

Bruce的心像是被提到了嗓子眼。“哦，Peter。”他喃喃地说道。

Tony和Pepper看向他。“听起来像是你的男孩。”Tony说道。

“我敢肯定就是他。”Bruce咬着手背，“真是混蛋，我叫他别去的。”

在电视频目右下角显示出了另一个小屏幕。“先生，”JARVIS说道，“您有一个来自Rogers队长的电话。”

“接通。”

Steve的欢乐美国旗出现在了屏幕上。“Stark，你看新闻了吗？”Steve一接通便立刻说到，“在Oscorp大楼的新闻。”

“正在看。”Tony看向Bruce，“而且关于是谁惹的事，我有一个绝妙的想法。我觉得应该穿上战甲过去遛一圈，看看能不能把他找出来。”

“你的关心太过了，”Bruce说道。待看到Tony挑起一侧眉毛时他又补充道，“我们又不是要举报他。”

Pepper怜悯地皱了皱眉：“这可比他偷偷钻到这儿来要严重得多，很可能有人受伤了。”

“我们还不知道发生了什么，”Bruce坚持道，“我敢肯定Peter绝对不是 **故意** 去搞出爆炸的。”

“好吧，我已经在曼哈顿了。”Steve说道，“我正在朝你们那边赶去。如果有什么消息就告诉我。”

“当然。”Tony挂上电话再次看向Bruce，“他是 **你家** 的男朋友，”他问道，“你打算怎么处理？”

“他不是——”Bruce揉了揉眼睛，“就只是，等等。再等一等，行吗？我想听他亲口说说到底发生了什么。”

他走到沙发旁的控制台，拨打起Peter的号码。他的脉搏随着提示音的一次次响起却无人接听而越跳越快。最终电话转入了语音留言，而他却什么也没说就挂断了。

“到目前为止，尚未接收到任何伤亡信息。”主持人继续说道，“不过看起来大楼的外观损毁非常严重，而且——”

她的声音被电话铃声所打断，JARVIS尽职地汇报道：“先生，您有一个电话，来自Banner博士刚才拨打的号码。”

“接通。”Tony和Bruce异口同声道。

一个默认的电话信息窗口弹了出来。最开始只有静态的嘶嘶声，Bruce不由自主地朝前趴去，紧张地听着。终于他意识到那其实是一个人粗重的喘息声，他的胃再次被揪紧：“Peter？”

“嘿，”Peter的声音在面罩的遮掩之下一如既往，但能听出还有些其他的什么，好似他正顶着巨大的压力，“对不起，Bruce，我没听你的建议。”

Bruce的背上顿时泛起了鸡皮疙瘩：“你在哪儿？”

“外面。”然后是一个漫长的停顿，“在Stark先生的阳台上。我必须躲开直升机。”

“OK。”Bruce终于长长地松了口气。Peter就在那儿——他完好无缺。他们会确认这一点。“现在的话，这儿应该很安全。赶紧上来吧，你可以告诉我们是怎么回事。”

另一段漫长的停顿。“我觉得我上不去。”Peter哑声说道。

Tony在Bruce肩上拍了拍，他沉稳的手掌和严厉的瞪视却恰恰是Bruce此刻所需的支持，他立刻领会了Tony的意思。“好吧，”Bruce说道，“待在那儿别动——我们会去接你。”

“好……”

Tony起身前往阳台，但在跟上他之前，Bruce先看向了Pepper。“可以请你帮我到房间拿一个褐色的皮包吗？”他问道，“他听起来受伤了。”

“当然没问题。”Pepper连忙动身。

Bruce又站在原地揉了好一会儿眉毛，然后才跟上Tony走出了门。这时Tony已经穿好了大半战甲。“大苹果（译注：大苹果=纽约城的公认别称）时时刻刻风起云涌，不是吗？”Tony刚说完，金属板即刻嵌合到位。

Brcue不知该如何回应。他站在后方看着Tony着甲完毕，从屋顶的边缘跳了下去。他焦急地等待着，倾听着下方钢铁侠引擎的呜咽声时远时近。最后Tony终于抱着Peter一起出现，Bruce看到那身熟悉的红蓝制服上大块的血迹，顿时面色惨白，而更令他揪心的是Peter攥住他的救援者，怀抱背包瑟瑟发抖的模样。他们一落地，Peter就抬起了头。

“嘿，Bruce，”他虚弱地喊道。

Bruce冲上前，把Peter接到自己怀中。“他在这儿了，”Bruce喃喃自语道，他被Peter的体重之轻给吓了一跳。趁着Tony先去卸甲的当儿，他已抱着Peter迅速走下楼梯返回室内。

“对不起，”Peter说道，“我并不是——”

Bruce制止了他：“现在不要说话。解释可以晚点再说。”

等他们回到房间里，Pepper已经带着医疗包等着了。她在沙发上铺了一床厚厚的被子，退后几步看着Bruce温柔的将怀中的人放了上去。“现在放松，”Bruce低声说道。他从Peter肩上解下背包，却引得Peter发出一阵痛苦的呻吟，Bruce不禁随之瑟缩。“你在这儿很安全。”将Peter安顿好之后，Bruce即刻伸手拉下了他的面罩。

Bruce尚无心理准备。年轻的面庞上，一双棕色的大眼睛直直注视着他——比Bruce所能想象的更显年少。这是他第一次见到Peter，看到的却是遍布擦伤的瘀肿双颊，还有满嘴的血污和因痛苦而扭曲的表情。这个曾带给他诸多感动的迷人的小骗子此刻伤痕累累，惊惧不安，Bruce从未曾料想这张脸能往自己胸口捅出多深的一个洞。他的双手颤抖着，喉咙哽咽。

有人如此对待Peter。Bruce的心脏剧烈跳动，想要闯入这个世界找到须得为此负责之人的冲动剧烈到疼痛。他只想将Oscorp砸落在地，他要冲锋，要粉碎所有，他要报复。他已经失去了如此之多，有人却还想从他身边偷走仅剩的一切，所以那个人必须去死，源自像他这样的怪物的厌恶和怒火是他们应得的。

Peter的声音发着抖：“Bruce？”

他声音里的沙哑唤回了Bruce的神志。他喘息着踉跄后退，仿佛第一次意识到自己正站在悬崖边。他的额角全是冷汗，皮肤被撑薄，仿佛随时都可能让位给它。冲击来得太快太强烈，他的视线开始模糊。

“Bruce？”这次是Pepper的声音，她扶住了他的胳膊。

“别，”Bruce喘息道。他任凭Peter的面罩掉在地上，继续后退了几步。“别碰我。”他转身朝阳台走去。

Peter努力想要站起来但却失败了：“Bruce——”

Bruce逃走了。他中途与Tony擦肩而过但却只能喘着气喊道：“离我远点！”Tony回答了些什么但被Bruce无视。他冲到外面，深深地吸了一口新鲜空气，这略有些帮助但并不足够，Bruce很快就不得不抵在墙上弯下了腰。他双手抱头，指甲抠进头皮中。

“停下，”他嘶嘶地说道。他双目紧闭，在愤怒和耻辱的重压之下颤抖着，“不要这样，你不能这样。快停下来——停下来啊，现在还不是时候。”他跪了下来，“拜托了，现在还不行。”

***

Peter看着Bruce逃走，迷惑而惊惧。Bruce眼中流露出的野性令他回想起吵架的那天晚上。“这是怎么回事？”他插入Tony和Pepper二人的对话之中，问道，“他还好吧？”

“他没事。”Tony心不在焉地回答道。他敲了敲边桌，“JARVIS，让欢乐绿巨人（Jolly Green Giant）应急方案启动待机，没问题吧？有新情况随时通知我。”

“当然没问题，先生。”

“Pepper，你能不能——”Tony含糊地指了指Peter。

“Tony，我不是护士，”她拒绝道。

“难道我是吗？”

Peter陷在沙发里，自觉凄惨无比，但凡他还有一丝力量他也会毫不犹豫地选择离开。他舔了舔血污的嘴唇，想要开口说话，但却被电梯的提示音打断了。

Tony松了口气：“来得正好。”

Peter眼睁睁看着Steve走了过来。他瞅了瞅自己的模样，不知道到底是该高兴还是该羞愧。他不由得绷紧了身体，结果只是让自己一塌糊涂的肩膀变得更糟。“队长……”

Steve在皮夹克之下耸了耸肩，然后蹲到了沙发边。“嘿，Peter，”他快速检查了一下Peter的伤口，皱起了眉，“看起来你今晚过得很艰难。”

“对不起，”Peter条件反射般开口，“我必须去——我不是故意——”

“冷静点。让我先帮你清理一下。”他看向他的肩膀，“Pepper，可以请你端些水还有毛巾吗？谢谢。”

“你能行吗？”Tony在Pepper离开后问道，“我得去看着Bruce。”

Steve眉头紧皱，显然是从寥寥数字中意识到了什么极为严重的问题：“没问题——尽管去吧。我会照顾好他的。”

Tony转身迈过Bruce的皮包，径直朝阳台走去。“到底是怎么回事？”Peter再次问道，“是Bruce怎么了吗？他还好吗？”

“我敢保证他很好。”Steve弯下腰来，“现在我担心的是你。你伤到肩膀了？”

“是的。”Peter试着动了动手臂但却倒吸一口冷气地停了下来，“我想是应该是脱臼了。”

Steve轻轻地检查起Peter的肩膀。“我也觉得是。”他小心翼翼地将Peter的胳膊举起来，“扶着我的肩膀，”他说道，“还有……这个。”他从地上捡起Peter的面罩捏成一团，“咬紧它。我要给你的骨头复位。”

Peter咧了咧嘴，汗如雨下：“你以前也做过这个吧，是吧？”

“做过几次。”他催促Peter赶紧咬上布料，然后把大手搭在了Peter肩上，“我会数三声然后动手，记住了？深呼吸。一——”

他甚至连一都没数完，掌心一推，伴随着一阵猛烈的抽搐和剧烈的疼痛，骨头啪地一声卡回了关节。Peter的哭喊被堵在了面罩之下，Steve稳稳地按住他，直到颤抖平息。“放松，”Steve低声说道。等Peter冷静下来，他开始帮他脱制服，“只要等到消肿就会好了。”

Peter吐出他的面罩，他想要擦擦眼睛，但Steve正在帮他把手臂从制服里弄出来：“他们俩到底干什么去了？”

“我不想让你紧张。”Steve继续把氨纶朝下卷动，这时他看到了Peter身侧的伤口，速度慢了下来，“这里是怎么回事？”

“呃……”Peter做了个鬼脸。这时Pepper也恰好返回，他不确定自己有办法对着这两人中的任何一人撒谎，“算是被……子弹射中了吧。擦伤。”

Pepper担心地看了过来，而Steve只是摇了摇头，仿佛他早就已经知道了。他的失望溢于言表，令Peter难受。

“你可以直说的，”Peter说道，“我搞砸了。”

Steve从Pepper手里接过一块毛巾，擦去Peter嘴上和鼻子上的血迹：“这些以后再谈。”

“但除了我之外没人受伤，”无论如何Peter还是继续说道，“如果不是那些保安疯了一样的乱射，甚至连财产损失都不会有。我真的努力在——”

“Peter。”Steve把手按在了Peter头顶，“我知道。我是想知道一切，但不是现在。先冷静下来让我确认你真的没事。”

Peter艰难地吞咽了一下，但他真的太疲惫了，而Steve的照顾又是如此令人无法抗拒。“好吧，”他嘟囔着闭上了眼，觉得自己肯定立马就能睡着，“谢谢。”

Steve猛地缩回手，Peter吓了一跳，再次睁开眼：“怎么了？”

Steve盯着手掌看了一会儿，甩了甩胳膊。“没事，”他重新把注意力投向Peter的伤处，“看起来已经不流血了，不过我还是会尽可能地清洗一下，忍住别动。”

“好。”Peter安下心来，他注意到Pepper的视线，朝她投去了一个短暂而紧张的微笑，“谢谢你。”

***

“Bruce。”

Bruce蜷缩着靠在墙上，仍在不停颤抖。他感觉皮肤滚烫，汗如雨下。如果能给他更多时间，如果他能再稍微清醒几分，他会有能力反抗。但此刻他闭上眼，脑海中浮现的唯一一个画面便是那张年轻的脸，遍布血污——

“Bruce，”Tony再次开口，离得更近了些。

“别。”Bruce伸手捂住双耳，“退后，我不知道自己是不是能——”

一根针头扎进了他的后颈。Bruce僵住了，但他知道自己不能因为害怕针头折断就躲闪或挣扎。即便如此，Tony仍是伸出手指抓住了他的头发将他定在原处。“听着，”Tony说道，“如果你再这么激动我就会给你打一整支镇静剂下去。两条路：要么你想办法保持理智，要么就在这儿躺到天亮，所以你更害怕哪个？信我，Bruce，事情已经结束了，你只需要深呼吸，然后做出选择。”

Bruce朝他咧开嘴，露出一个冷笑：“真他妈没错，Tony。什么事从你嘴里说出来都这么简单。”

“本来就很简单，简单到你已经做出了选择，不是吗？”Tony用拇指摩挲了一下Bruce的头皮，“你很好，Bruce，Peter也一样。Steve正在陪着他，他已经没事了。但他需要 **你** 。所以来吧，跟我一起深呼吸。”

Tony长长地吸了口气，而Bruce尽管有半颗心都想一拳砸灭他胸口的亮光，却还是勉力维持着神志跟上他的节奏，两人一起开始呼气。“那么有什么是蓝色的而且生活在海里？”Tony问道。

Bruce难以置信地笑了。“蓝枪鱼。”他气恼地回答道。

“不错。”Tony直起身，“那么我可以拔针了吗？”

Bruce再次深吸了口气，憋在胸口。他仍在颤抖，但感官已经变钝。当他睁开眼，终于能够聚焦：“可以，我没事了。”

Tony拔出针头，Bruce表情抽了抽，捂住针头留下的细小伤口：“真的很痛的，你知道吗。”Bruce抱怨道。

“知道，当然知道。”Tony拍了拍Bruce的肩膀，然后扶着他的手帮他站起来，“不客气。”

Bruce双脚发麻又站了一会儿，他仍感到头晕目眩，甚至思维断片，有点儿像每次变回来之后的感觉。不过他又做了一个深呼吸帮助自己清醒。当他意识到自己刚才有多接近临界点，而又是如何仅仅依靠几句鼓励就摆脱出来，他顿时倍感自豪。“我越来越好了，”他喃喃自语，深感迷惑。

“你确实。”Tony赞同道，“那么就来帮我们照顾你家男孩吧。”

他们再次返回了顶楼众人之间，Steve正往Peter的伤口上敷着无菌纱布垫。Peter脸上的血污已被洗净，但仍布满青肿，面色发白。当他抬头看过来时，他眼中的内疚让Bruce胃里直抽。“Bruce，”他飞快地说道，“对不起。”

Bruce靠在沙发的扶手上弯下腰，抹开Peter脸上的乱发：“没事。我知道你这么做的原因。”

在Steve最后给他绑上绷带时，Peter的表情剧烈地扭曲着。看着他如此痛苦，对Bruce尚处于脆弱的状态毫无益处，但他没有离开，而是轻轻地抚摸着Peter面上没有受伤的地方。“放松就好，”他轻声说道，“试着睡一觉吧，如果能睡着的话。我们可以晚点再讨论。”

Peter朝他们四人看了一眼：“你们会举报我吗？”

Tony和Steve交换了一个眼神，但Bruce伸手盖住Peter的眼睛阻挡了他的视线。“不会，”Bruce说道，“没人会举报任何人。休息吧，Peter。你在这里很安全。”

Peter点点头，直到Bruce移开手掌，他也没有睁开眼睛。当他的呼吸渐渐平稳，Pepper给他盖上了一条毛毯。Bruce仍不断轻轻抚摸Peter的脸庞和头发，直到确认他终于沉入梦乡。

Steve拿毛巾擦着手指上的血污。“Bruce，”他温和地喊道。

“我知道，”Bruce揉着眼睛，“简直一团糟。”

“你告诉过我他的蛛丝不是从Oscorp偷来的。”Tony说道。

“他没偷过——这次没偷。和蛛丝无关。”Bruce倒进了对面的沙发，不一会儿Tony也坐到了他旁边，“Peter并不只是聪明或体育好，”他解释道，“他的能力属于超级人类。他告诉我他在Oscorp的时候获得了这些能力，他只不过是想彻底了解自己”

“但是Bruce，”Steve拉过一张椅子也坐了过来，“他被枪射中了，肯定会留下伤疤，而且这也不会是唯一一次。”

Bruce的视线落在了对面的墙上，他怕他如果看向Peter就会忍不住去想象他有可能遭受——或者已经遭受过——的种种伤害：“我知道。”

“他是个好孩子，”Steve继续说道，“他拯救过很多人。我知道——我见过他行动。但他 **就只是** 个孩子，今天也只是运气好才没有被射中肺部。这样的好运能维持多久？”

“所以你的意思是，我们 **应该** 举报他？”

Tony接过了话头。“Oscorp效率很高。他不光是用了蛛丝，而且还流了血。他们肯定会追查他的。”

Bruce把脸埋进了双手中。他的头很痛，感觉自己无力做出任何重要的决定：“如果我们举报他，他会进监狱的。我不能这么对他。”

“我们也不想走到那一步。”Steve说道，“但事情总不能就这样，我们首先得跟他谈谈。”

“我知道。”Bruce叹了口气，摇摇脑袋，“就只是再给他点时间，给 **我** 一点时间。我现在完全没法思考。”

气氛缓和了下来。Tony重新调高电视音量，而当Oscorp的安保主任出来发言时，他们谁也没有说话，只是静静地看着。只有一个摄像头拍摄到了屋顶的战斗，且仅仅只能看出一个黑色的人影快速移动。没人能指认闯入者就是蝙蝠侠，但这个事实无法给Bruce带来任何安慰。这个城市的义务守护者的声誉正遭受损害。

Peter重新做了些咖啡，男人们感激地借过。但当她正要递给Steve时，却停了下来。“你还好吧？”她问道。

Steve在椅子上回过神来。“唔，抱歉。”他接过被子喝了一口，“谢谢。”

Bruce继续看电视，但Pepper的声音吸引了他的注意，“你确定吗？你的脸看起来很红。”

“我没事，就是有点头疼。”

Peter拿手背贴了贴Steve的额头：“你的体温比我高。”

Steve仍想坚持自己没事，但Peter已经招呼了Bruce过来。Bruce摸了摸Steve的额头，被他的体温之高给吓到。他又感觉了一下Steve耳下的淋巴结。“你发烧了。”他不可思议地说道。

“没事。”Steve坚持道。

Tony从杯子上方看着他们：“我以为超级战士血清代表着他不可能再生病了？”

“但就是生了。”Bruce无视Steve的反抗检查了他的眼睛和嘴巴，“而且看起来像是血清在和什么东西发生对抗。”

“Bruce，我没事，”Steve说道，“我经历过更糟的，相信我。”

他开始敦促Bruce放手，这时Pepper却跳了起来一把抓住他的手腕：“ **这** 是什么？”

她把他的手抓到Bruce面前，在他的拇指根部膨起了一大块红色疙瘩。“我不知道，”Steve说道，“可能是有什么东西咬了我一下吧，几分钟之前。大概是只蜘蛛？”

Bruce的眼睛睁大了：“一只蜘蛛？你确定？”

“大概吧，我也没看见。”

Bruce朝仍在沙发上沉睡的Peter看去，他只感到自己脖子上的汗毛根根倒竖。他扑到Peter身边轻轻地把他摇醒：“Peter，Peter，先醒醒。”

Peter哼唧了几声，伸个懒腰：“什么事？”

“你今晚去Oscorp是为了抓蜘蛛，对吧？”他急切地问道，“那你抓到了吗？”

“抓到啦，”Peter紧张地看着他，“就在我包里。怎么了？”

Bruce赶紧去找他的背包，Tony端着自己的咖啡站了过来：“发生什么情况？”

Bruce找到了那个塑料盒，但他刚一拿出来，盖子就掉了下来，看起来并没有密封严实，而盒子里已经空空如也。Peter见到这一幕，顿时瞪大了双眼：“糟了。”

Bruce把包里的东西全都倒出来然后使劲抖了抖，而Peter则伸手梳了梳自己的头发又检查了毯子底下。粗略的搜查并没有发现任何东西，Bruce咒骂一声回到了Steve身边再次开始检查他的手腕。“看起来真的很像是被蜘蛛咬伤的，不是吗。”他一边嘀咕着，一边探出两根手指测量起他的脉搏。

Steve近距离看着他：“到底是什么？”

“真的，”Tony也凑了过来，“到底什么情况？”

Bruce再次感到汗如雨下。他托着Tony的肘弯，把他拉到几步之外。“我想他是被Peter从Oscorp带出来的蜘蛛给咬伤了，”他说道，“他的免疫系统正在和毒液对抗。”

“蜘蛛有毒吗？”Tony缩了缩脖子，“等等，那批蜘蛛不是有放射性吗？”

“正是如此。设想一下，Tony。”Bruce压低了嗓音，“当你把血清暴露到辐射之下，会发生什么？”

Tony心神领会地僵在了原地。“你。”他戳了戳Bruce胸口，“会发生 **你** 。”

“嘿，”Steve嚷道，“你们有谁愿意好心告诉我到底是怎么回事？”

Bruce和Tony交换了一个眼神。“我们这要怎么处理？”Tony问道。

Bruce不知道。一想到有人将会体验到哪怕只是他一小部分的痛苦，就令他感到喉头发苦。关于两人都曾注射过的血清他仍有许多不明之处，所以根本无从预测。他深吸一口气回到了Steve身边。“你没事的。”他说道，希望自己的声音听起来能更可信一点。但Steve一定已经看透了他，“来，站起来。我带你到沙发上去。”

Peter靠着扶手坐起身，把腿缩了进来，给Steve留出位置躺下。“他还好吗？他真的被——”

“我想是的。”Brcue帮Steve躺好，在他头下垫了个枕头。“我希望你能放松，”他说道，“闭上眼，好好休息。你会没事的但依然很有必要这么做。”

Steve推开他试图站起来：“我不会做任何事的除非——”

“Steve。”Bruce双手都放在了Steve胸前，“求你了，你必须得把自己的心率降下来。”

Steve终于醒悟，他朝后倒下：“天啊。”

“你没事的。”Bruce靠近自己的皮包把它拉了过来，“但咬你的蜘蛛可能有放射性，而你感觉到的是它毒液的作用。我非常肯定你的自然免疫系统能解决它，但为了以防万一，我还是得取你的血样到实验室测试一下。在此期间，我希望你不要站起来，保持冷静，好吗？”

Steve忙不迭地掀起衣袖：“好的，好的。”

Peter靠了过来，一边揉着酸痛的肩膀一边看着Bruce把针头插进Steve手臂里：“他会没事的吧，会吧？”

“他当然会没事的。”Bruce把棉签压在针眼上，然后将样品收好，“我只是以防万一。”他拍了拍Steve然后站起身来，“我很快回来。”

“要我一起去吗？”Tony自告奋勇。

“不，我更希望你留在这儿看着他。”Bruce犹豫道。

“你还有那种镇静剂吗？”看到Tony点头，他又补充道，“如果有必要就用它。一有进展我会尽快告诉你。”

***

Peter看着他离开，喉咙里像是被什么东西堵住了。Bruce的身影刚消失，他就转头看向Steve，脸皱成了苦瓜。Steve瞪着天花板，明显是正在努力让呼吸保持低速和冷静。他和Peter之前见到时的形象大不相同，当时他那么强壮，那么令人安心，那么自矜，强烈的对比令他感到一阵心寒。

“嘿……队长？”

Steve没有看他：“嗯？”

Peteer凑近了点。“我很抱歉，”他说道，“都是我的错，我没想到会有人受伤，我只是——”

“Peter，”Steve闭上眼，“现在不行，拜托了。”

Peter萎靡了下去。他看着Steve数着自己的呼吸，脸和脖子越来越红，感到一阵恐惧。Tony和Pepper盯着他的目光让他想找个地缝钻下去。“我很抱歉。”他再次说道，把声音埋进了毯子里。

房间里安静了下来，只剩下电视里新闻的声音。Peter听着它从Oscorp插播回到了天气和体育。他想问问主持人都说了些什么，自己是不是被认出来了，警察是不是在找他，但他一看到Tony望向自己的眼神就不敢开口了。他不知道该如何定义那种咄咄逼人的表情，大概是，怀疑吧。

“所以，”Tony说道，“告诉我们你的蜘蛛是怎么回事。”

Peter咽了咽口水，努力坐直了一些。“呃，我其实也不太了解，”他说道，“我是想弄只活的好让Bruce帮我研究一下。”

Pepper坐在了之前Steve坐过的椅子里：“它真的咬了你吗？你怎么能像那样在墙上走路呢？”

“嗯，是的。”Peter不会认为这种时候还适合现场表演，“我作为实习生到Oscorp参观然后就被咬了，然后就在回家的地铁上睡着了，醒来的时候就——有了各种超级能力。我自己也不太清楚，但的确就是这么回事。”他看了看Steve，“所以，呃，如果我们运气好的话——”

“我不需要那些超级能力。”Steve打断了他。

“你是指，在你已有的基础上？”Pepper轻声说道，“你怎么知道呢，Steve。说不定也能空手爬墙呢。”

Steve眉头紧皱。“我真的不想要。”他说着，在胸口握紧了拳头，“我见过血清被滥用的后果，我不希望变成那样。”他手背上的青筋爆出。Peter正想着几人的对话有些不同寻常，这时他忽然发现蜘蛛的咬痕变成了黑色。

“Stark先生……？”Peter朝咬痕指了指，Tony和Pepper齐齐凑了过来。

当Steve注意到他们都围在自己四周时，他猛地把手翻了过来。黑色的斑纹顺着他的筋脉延伸，连指关节都已经变黑。“别碰我！”他喊道。

“Rogers，冷静下来。”Tony做了个安抚的手势，“我们就只是看看。”

“别看。”Steve的手紧紧抓在胸前试图挪远。他的呼吸开始流露出恐慌，“我很好。”

“需要我帮你倒杯水吗？”Pepper皱着眉提议道，“或者来片安定？”

Steve坐起身来，他仍旧面色潮红，皮肤上全是汗水。Peter被惊恐给摄住了，眼睁睁看着他的皮肤越来越黑，从咬痕处像墨水一样散开。“让我一个人待着，”他喘息着，退到了沙发的极限，双眼的焦距落在了远处，“快退后！”

Pepper仍努力想让他冷静，而Tony已经从最近的边桌上摸出了一个注射器。Peter只能震惊地看着Steve的指关节断裂扩张，皮肤干裂增厚成斑驳的外壳，而随着转变的蔓延，Steve变得更加绝望。当Tony靠近过来试图稳住他时，他挥出一拳击飞了注射器。剧烈的动作让毒液更快地从胳膊扩散到了他身体的其他部分，直到他的胸口开始扩张，脊椎一节节爆出，将衬衫的口子崩开，他的下巴也伸展开去。

“离我远一点！”Steve叫到。随着转变接管了他的身体，他的声音变得沙哑而非人，他的肩骨和盆骨破衣而出，露出了他异常有力和坚硬的皮肤，宛如一层外骨骼。他的头发变黑，蔓延到了脖子和刺出的肩胛骨上。他的脸是最后才变化的。Steve的双眼下陷，骨头扭曲成了一个黑色骷髅的形状，上面还带着一对突出的眉毛和一副龅出的牙齿。

Tony抓住Pepper的胳膊把拉到身后，Peter则跃过沙发躲到了后面。“JARVIS——”他喊道。

Steve的嘴唇剥离开来，发出一声尖锐的嘶吼。天花板朝两侧滑开露出一块面板，但在任何机器都还来不及反应之前，Steve抢先逃离了。他撞开沿途的家具径直冲向阳台，轻而易举地击碎玻璃门冲了出去，从屋顶跳下。

Peter抓起制服就往身上套：“什么情况，到底是怎么回事？”

“JARVIS，中止吧。”Tony命令道，“他已经离开了。”他朝阳台走去，“Pepper，告诉Bruce，我去追他。”

Peter不顾膝盖的酸软也跟了出去。他们一起跑到屋顶边缘朝下望去，轻易就在大厦侧墙外发现了正朝下攀爬的全新怪物化Steve。“我不认为这是你熟悉的副作用之一。”Tony说道。

Peter赶紧摇头：“不不。我完全没印象。”

Tony转身朝通往战甲组装线的楼梯走去。当他发现Peter仍跟在身后，就朝他摆摆手：“回屋里去，然后告诉Bruce。”

“我跟你一起去，”Peter说道，“我能帮上忙的。”

“你只会碍事。”

阳台地板打开了，Peter看着钢铁人战甲一块一块地组装到其主人身上。他多么希望不是在这么可怕的氛围之中，而是能有全心全意见证眼前奇迹的机会。“我能帮上忙的，”他重复道，“而且都是因为我——”

“你做的已经够多了，”Tony打断了他。最后一块面甲就位，“我们会处理的。”

Peter在Tony起飞时后退了几步，他的嘴里满是苦涩，但他并不打算放弃。他沿着楼梯回到顶楼的房间，抓起自己的蛛丝发射器和面罩。

“然后他就跳下去了，”Pepper正在向刚走出电梯的bruce解释着，“Tony去追他了，我们得想想办法。”

“我们会的。”这时Bruce看到了Peter，他连忙走了过来，“你这是要干什么？”

Peter给两只手都换上新的液匣。“我要去追他们。”他坚定地说道。

“Peter，Steve在这种状态下是认不出你的。他可能会想要伤害你。”

“还有任何挡在他路上的人，不是吗？”Peter安装完毕，拉下手套，又用一个深呼吸坚定了信念。“我必须得跟着他们。Stark先生很可能需要帮助，而且这些全都是我的错！”他站起身直面Bruce，“这是我的责任，而且如果Rogers队长因为我而有个什么万一，我决不可能再原谅自己。”他嘴里仍能尝到令自己感到反胃的血腥味，“已经有太多人因为我而受到伤害了。”

他准备转身，想赶在Bruce来得及阻止之前先跑出去，但却被Bruce接下来的话吓了一跳，“好吧，但我也要一起去。”

Peter看了看他：“怎么去？你是很小巧啦但还没小到我能带得动。”

“不需要你带。”Bruce开始解衬衫的扣子。

“你确定？”Pepper小心翼翼地问道，“离上次濒临只过了几分钟而已。”

“我别无选择。”Bruce说道，“我会没事的。这一次是我主动。”他抬起头，“JARVIS，你还有Hulk应急储备吗？”

“有的，先生。”

“我需要你帮我装一盒。”

Peter迷惑地看着Bruce把衬衫脱到一边，然后又继续脱下鞋袜，解开皮带：“你特么的到底在干吗？”

“你会看到的。”Bruce抬起头，这时天花板上弹出一个掌心大小的金属盒子，他接住然后将其打开，“既然你上午已经向我坦白，那我想现在该轮到我了。”他轻轻地摇头说道。

Peter戴上面罩：“这是什么？”

Bruce打开金属盒，从中拿出一个装满黄色液体的玻璃瓶。“这是在我答应留下来时，Tony和我发明的第一个东西，”Bruce解释道，“将EA-3167进一步修饰的衍生物，军用级的麻醉剂。只要不到1毫克就能让任何生物丧失意识。”他把玻璃瓶递给Peter，“等我们靠得足够近时，就把它砸碎到Steve脸上。它会在他脸上形成气凝胶，希望，能让他睡过去。不过你自己得小心，不要吸到哪怕一丁点儿。”

Peter把瓶子塞到了手套里：“好的。”

“还有这个，也带上。”Pepper说着递给他一个耳塞，他把它塞进了面罩里，“JARVIS和我会给你定位，这样你也能和Tony保持联系。”

“谢谢。”

“小心，你们两人都是。”

Peter和Bruce来到了阳台上。“我们出发，”Burce边说边集中起注意力。他望着城市的天际线，深深地吸了口气，“别试图抓住我——我不会有事的。”

Peter朝他眨了眨眼：“什么？”

Bruce开始奔跑，Peter跟上。当他确认Bruce是径直冲着屋檐的方向时，他的心跳到了嗓子眼。每迈出一步Bruce都在变化。他的皮肤渐渐变成了深绿色，他的肌肉鼓胀延伸开来，他的整个身体都在膨胀、弯曲，越变越大。当他抵达阳台边缘时，他已经不再是他自己。然后他起跳，双腿弹射出非人的距离，落在了隔壁的楼顶上。Peter在震惊中几乎忘了自己也正跑向同一个屋檐，直到一只脚已经悬空，这才将将回过神射出了蛛丝。他的肩膀还在痛但能忍住，他转向隔壁的大楼，落在了同伴身边。

他简直无法相信自己所看到的一切：Bruce消失了，取而代之的是与他几乎没有任何共同点的绿色巨兽。巨大的生物弯下腰，十分耐心地回应着Peter的目光。Peter不禁咽了下口水。“这是你，”他脱口而出，尚未回神，“在哈勒姆区的——你 **就是** 其中之一，你是——”

“Hulk，”巨物说着伸出了胳膊，再看到Peter未能理解时，他嘟囔了一声然后招招手。

“Hulk，”Peter重复道，“OK……”他深吸了口气，沿着Hulk的胳膊爬到了他的背上。这里的皮肤太光滑难以抓住，所以他又改为蹲到了Hulk宽阔的肩膀上，把手脚都粘住。他吸了口气，“我准备好了。”

Hulk转了转肩膀，看起来是在确认Peter的安全，而后他便径直跳了起来，落到下一幢楼顶。与巨大的体型相反，他在空中跃过的姿态轻若无物，落地时亦保持着完美平衡，以膝盖作为缓冲。Peter紧紧抓牢，尚未从这神奇的景象中回过神来，他们就这么一路朝着远处钢铁侠镭射闪现的方向驶去。

＝＝＝

第七章完。

第八章预告：Hulk牌闪光弹同样是Hulk吨位的。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hulk牌闪光弹同样是Hulk吨位的。

乘坐Hulk前进并非最舒适的交通方式，但的的确确比用受伤的肩膀荡过去要好得多。他们踏着一幢幢房顶一路跑过，Peter始终紧贴Hulk的肩背，努力让自己对刚才发生的事不要想太多。Bruce就是Hulk——Bruce就是曾参与击退外星人入侵的那只巨大而狂野的绿色怪物。Peter想问自己有没有可能在不知道的情况下猜出这个事实，但他很快醒悟，绝不可能，有谁能呢？这实在太疯狂了。

Hulk在一间宾馆的楼顶急刹而停，转身回顾以确定方位。这时身着钢铁侠战甲的Tony从一旁飞过，Hulk走到视野更开阔的楼顶边缘处观望全局，Peter则抬手按住了耳塞：“Potts女士？能听见吗？我们找到他们了。”

“好的，我帮你们接通Tony。”

一阵令人皱眉的电流声过后，耳机里传来了引擎轰鸣的环境音。“Stark先生？”他犹豫着问道。

“是你，蜘蛛小子？”

Hulk再一次跳了起来，Peter赶紧抓住他的肩膀。“我和Bruce都来了，他给了我一瓶给Steve用的麻醉药，但我得先想办法靠近，毕竟使用范围不可能太宽。”

Hulk跳到了旁边的楼上，Peter终于看见了Steve：各处都覆盖着黑色的硬壳，长长的四肢正扒着一家银行往上爬，与之相对的是下方惊慌失措的围观路人。Tony飞向屋顶拦截：“我看能不能帮你们把他按到地上，”Tony说道，“不过要小心那些尖玩意儿——我看连鲸鱼都能碾碎。”

“好——哇！”Peter不得不伸手抱住Hulk的脖子，以应对又一次无比折腾的剧烈跳跃。短短几秒钟，Hulk就已经攀到了银行上。他们一抵达屋顶，Peter便赶紧跳开，他摸了摸手套确认麻醉剂完好，转身面对起眼前并不愿面对的目标。

Steve比刚离开大厦时长得更大了，他驼着背，各处的骨头都以怪异的角度刺出。但他那怪诞的脸孔上，却流露出某种诡异而痛苦的人性化表情，他那双光亮的黑眼珠在眼窝中滴溜溜转动，来回看着Hulk和Tony。

“离我远点！”Steve尖叫道。

“Rogers？”Tony伸出手，缓缓向他靠近，“你还在里面？”

Steve抽搐并颤抖着向后退缩，覆盖他全身的绒毛根根竖起。“离我远点，”他重复道，声音却磕磕巴巴的，仿佛只是鹦鹉学舌而不是真的在对他们说话。

“Rogers队长，”无论如何Peter都得努力试试，“没事了，我们不会伤害你的。”他四肢匍匐，沿外围试探着前进，“我们是来帮你的。”

Steve朝他嘶吼起来，而当Peter过于接近时，他顿时抓狂。Peter只得跳开，把他留给了身后正高高跃起的Hulk。两只巨物轰然相撞，他们同时将巨大的拳头朝对方砸去，而后紧紧地缠斗到一起，将不堪重负的屋顶击穿。Hulk拥有重量优势，但Steve更敏捷，而且当两人扭打成一团时，他身上的那些爪状附肢在Hulk的肩膀和后背划出一道道长长的淤伤。

Peter从手套里拿出小瓶。眼前这两位正陷入声势浩大的苦战，但他必须近距离观察，以便随时捕捉可能露出的缺口。正当他绷紧身体，随时准备投入战场时，Tony急促的声音出现在耳中。

“住手，你现在冲进去落不着好处的。”

“但他们搞不好会把对方打死！”Peter后跳躲闪着被甩开的Hulk，而Steve又趁机在他胸口狠狠地补了一拳，“我们必须制止他们。”

“等着吧，”Tony坚持道，“这俩都没那么容易被干掉的，不过换成是你，随便挨上谁的一拳那就不一样了。”

Hulk圈住Steve的身体举起来，把他从大楼侧面扔了下去。Peter低声咒骂了一句，赶紧追下去。伴随着汽车的尖锐刹车声和人群的惊呼声，Steve落在了马路正中，把地面砸得碎石飞溅。Peter觉得这是唯一的机会了，他猛地冲了过去。Steve正挣扎着想要站起来，Peter借着他的视线死角跳到了他的胸口上，然后挥起手臂。

Steve抬头凝视着他，他的脸孔已经彻底异形化，扭曲成超乎Peter想象的恐怖模样。他是被吓坏了，他的抽搐其实是在发抖，他的呼吸因恐慌而加速。

“队长。”他显得如此不堪，让Peter仅仅因为一瓶麻醉剂的威胁就开始感到内疚。“没关系，”他说道，“你会没事的。”

“离我远点。”Steve嘶嘶地说道。

他一掌拍在Peter背上，把他推到了隔壁的车道上。Peter摔了个大马趴，但真正让他感觉胸口一阵紧缩的，反倒是那个从他手里滑脱的小瓶子。他跳起来追了过去，眼看来不及又射出了蛛丝将其套住。但当他一个急刹并庆幸于救回了自己的王牌时，却未能留意到已经近在咫尺的车灯。

一双绿色的巨脚出现在道路中央，汽车撞上来时发出了尖厉的摩擦声，Peter畏缩地低了低头，但冲击力看起来未能撼动Hulk分毫。Hulk气呼呼地把车子往回推了几米，随后低下头来。

Peter朝他身后瞥了一眼，司机正从安全气囊下挣扎而出，至少看起来是并无大碍。“谢谢。”Peter说道。Hulk只回应了一声哼哼。

Peter站了起来，Steve还在路当中呢，这次他伸出爪子朝Tony抓去，却被Tony一发冲击波（译注：战甲手套掌心发射出的光束——Repulsor）击倒在地。当他试图躲闪时，Hulk又从后面按住了他，并将他的一只手臂锁在了地上。Tony也加入进来，抓住Steve的另一只胳膊，叫道：“小子，快过来！”

Steve嚎叫起来，在Peter碰到他之前，他的整个身体随着一阵颤抖开始嘎嘎作响。他的双腿缠住Tony，从膝盖处起始朝大腿撕裂，直至从中完整地分列出了第二对足爪，并将其向上弯曲，抓住了Tony的面具。

“老天！”Tony放开Steve的胳膊，转而开始抵抗脸上的爪子。金属被扯出了嘎吱声，Tony在绝望之中再次射出了冲击波。反作用力将两人分开，Hulk随即扭身，把Steve投掷到了路上。

Steve四脚着地，一边向后退缩一边发出声声嘶鸣。他的双手也开始分裂，最终，只有扭曲可怖的面孔分毫未变的一只八足怪兽出现在了众人面前。“离开！”Steve高声尖叫道，再次转身逃跑。伴随着刺耳的刹车声，一辆辆汽车狼狈地拐出了道路，

Tony正努力调整自己歪斜的头盔。“那毒液还真是该死的有奇效。”他说着，和Hulk一起紧随其后飞出。

“Stark先生——”Peter把麻醉剂瓶子上的蛛丝扯干净，塞回手套里，然后他往Hulk的背上射出两条蛛丝，赶在被这场追逐战甩开太远之前，把自己弹回了原位。他的肩膀因突兀的降落而抽痛，但他勉力将自己粘住，于是在这个宽阔、健壮的身躯支撑之下，感到好受了许多。

前方，Steve跳起来，凭借八根爪子攀到了威廉斯堡大桥（译著：就是超凡蜘蛛侠电影里Peter挂了一串车的铁架桥）的一根混凝土支柱上。来往车辆纷纷急转刹车，而Steve为了躲开他们，又跳到了金属支撑梁上，而后水平地在横梁间快速跨行，这一刻，他就像一只真正的蜘蛛。本来Hulk只需一个强力跳跃就能抵达桥上，但他体型过大，而且还有Peter贴在背上，所以他没法遵循和Steve相同的道路。他沮丧地哼了哼，跳到了桥面的人行道上。

Peter回头望去，看见了警灯闪烁，他们尚隔得很远，但估计很快就会调来装甲车（cavalry），Peter甚至已经看见有一架直升机正朝这边飞来。“等我们走到桥头，估计布鲁克林那边已经全是警察了，”他说道，“我们得赶在那之前拦住他，不然警察会开枪把他和我们隔开的。”

“本来 **他** 就该是警察操心的事，”沿着桥梁追来的Tony说道，“不过你说的没错。”

Peter摇了摇头：“他并不想伤害任何人——他很 **害怕** ，他只是在 **回家** ，回布鲁克林。”

“不管回哪儿，我们都得赶快搞定。”

他们从水面上掠过。Peter趴下来，贴着Hulk的耳朵问道：“你还好吗？”他对变成Hulk后会继承些什么一无所知，也拿不准Bruce到底隐藏得有多深。Hulk只是默默甩了甩肩膀，然后跑得更快了，Peter再度陷入沉默。

“前面的交通好像中断了，”Tony说道，“我进去看看。”

Tony侧身转向，他一追上Steve就抱住了他的腰，两人一起摔到了路面上。Peter因这声势浩大的撞击皱起了眉——看来他还需要时间来适应超级英雄级别的战斗。而当Hulk也跳下去加入两人，Peter朝支撑梁射出索套，荡到了一边。他无视了受伤那侧身体的阵阵抽痛，把自己支撑在墙面上，看着Hulk跳到Steve背上。他们就像B级电影里的怪物一样咆哮着、扭打着，每当Steve挥舞四肢眼看就要占据上风时，Tony都会发射冲击波进行干扰，或及时俯冲而下直接攻击。这场面看起来就跟几周前刚发生的外星人战斗一模一样，桥梁两侧的男男女女纷纷下车，目瞪口呆地躲到了安全距离之外。

“简直不能更傻逼。”Peter低声说道。

Hulk的拳头狠狠敲在Steve的下颚，把他砸进了地面，他抓住混凝土碎块试图躲开追击者。看到他如此恐慌的模样，Peter更加坚定了自己的看法：Steve并不愿意伤害任何人，他只是想逃开，他仍有几分意识是清醒的，知道在自己身上发生了什么。Peter因为内疚而颤抖，他从未如此迫切地希望结束这一切。他从高处的落脚点跳下，在Hulk还没来得及近身继续他们疯狂的争执之前，就从手套中掏出瓶子，朝Steve脸附近的地面甩去。

Steve的第二双手臂拧了个方向，在瓶子尚未落地前接住了它，然后在Peter正因失手而茫然时，Steve已转身把瓶子直直扔到了Tony脸上。

玻璃碎裂，里面的液体立刻挥发成了一缕黄烟。Tony连忙喷射后退试图躲闪，但烟雾早已通过他面具上的裂缝钻了进去。他在大桥边缘上一个踉跄，随即就像块石头般掉了下去。

“可恶——”Peter射出蛛丝兜住了Tony，然后被拽到了桥边，一路上还得左右躲闪Hulk与Steve的乱斗余波。还好他在蛛丝绷紧之前就想起了自己肩膀可能会再次脱臼，于是赶紧围着一根支撑梁转上一圈，千钧一发之际把蛛丝系牢了。尽管看起来已经很结实，他还是又多绕了几圈以防万一。

“Stark先生！”Peter又系了根蛛丝把自己荡下去，“Stark先生！能听见我说话吗？可恶，千万别晕啊。”

他在面具面前不停地挥手，Tony的反应堆仍亮莹莹的，Peter能听见其中发出的微弱马达声，但他整个人却没有给出任何反应。Peter难以置信地摇头叹道：“今晚简直不能更糟了！”

“Peter，”Pepper的声音从耳机里传来，“发生什么事了？”

“Stark先生被麻醉瓦斯砸了满脸。”Peter回答道。

“哦，天哪。他还好吧？只是失去意识？”

Peter拉了拉蛛丝：“目前是安全的。我该怎么办？Bruce说——”

“有解毒剂，”Pepper说道，“Tony教过我怎么注射。”他能听见她急急忙忙冲出去的声音，“我立刻过去，但还要一段时间才能到达。请一定要确保他远离危险。”

“他很安全，绝不会到其他地方去。”Peter开始往桥上爬回去，“我就是不知道自己现在该怎么办。”

Hulk和Steve正渐渐返回，他们已经移动了好几米，导致众多围观者不得不抛弃他们那些顶棚和引擎盖都已化作战场的汽车。双方都没有丝毫松懈的迹象，Peter叹了口气，连忙跳到支柱上追了过去。就连普通的拳击都会令Peter皱眉，更别提他看见Hulk从一辆卡车的后蓬里抓出一个工具箱，并将它砸在了Steve肩上，他赶紧进一步地加快了脚步。恰在此时，对工具箱仍觉不过瘾的Hulk把整辆卡车都举了起来

“哇——啊！”Peter网住了卡车的保险杠，把它拴到了桥柱上，因此当Hulk试图将其甩出时，车架从他的手中滑脱，卡车狠狠地砸在了桥面上。“Bruce！”Peter跳上身旁的一辆小轿车，大声喊道，“不要太忘形啊！”

Hulk怒视了他一眼，转过了身去。Steve又想逃走，被Hulk抓住其中的两只脚甩到了人行道上。Steve的挣扎终于产生了效果，他突然暴起，爪子抓在Hulk的胸口和手臂上，咆哮的口中吐出鲜血。纠缠成一团的黑绿色身影滚到桥边，砸弯了栏杆。

Peter无助地看着这一切。“简直就像怪兽哥斯拉，”他喃喃道，忽然脑中闪过一抹灵感。他拉开手套掏出备用液匣，找到被自己标记了黑叉的那个。“不成功则成仁。”他嘀咕着把液匣插入了左手的发射器中。

Steve用两只脚盘在支架上，当Hulk再次冲过来时，他用剩下的所有足肢接下高速袭来的绿色拳头，然后急剧地扭转身体将Hulk掀倒在地。他抽搐着面孔，踉跄向前，用尖锐的足肢刺向Hulk的胸口和脸部。Hulk不断还击，但对方的手脚简直无处不在，揪住了他的头发令他露出咽喉。Steve发出一声非人的咆哮，呲牙裂嘴地猛扑上前。

Peter朝他冲了过去。他朝Steve脸的方向射出那种特殊的蛛丝，然后奋力拉扯以改变其方向。Steve回敬了Peter一个大大的响颌，于是Peter继续射出第二发，这次瞄准的是Steve的爪子。溶液仍和他们第一次试用时一样粘稠醇厚，因此迅速产生了作用，它将Steve的两只手臂黏到了一起。Steve尖叫着左右摇晃，但Peter来回躲闪，继续将粘稠的蛛丝缠绕到他的脚踝和手腕上。

“我抓住他了，”Peter说着，又向Steve的脚上射出了一束粘丝，以确保他没法再逃跑，“我抓住他——”

Hulk下蹲然后起跳，别提阻拦，Peter只来得及勉强闪开。他只能眼睁睁看着Hulk和被困住的Steve撞到了一起，然后两人一同越过栏杆跌了下去。Peter还未冲至桥边就已听见了哗啦啦的水花声。

水面掀起阵阵涟漪，Peter趴在桥边，细细观察每一丝浪花，试图找到两人的踪迹。他甚至未能意识到自己一直在屏住呼吸，直到头晕眼花。面罩内依然泛着血腥味，这令他心头涌现成千上万的糟糕预感：他杀死了Tony Stark，用军品麻醉剂停止了他的心跳；他还把Steve和Bruce困在了既无法撕裂也无法降解的蛛丝中，然后看着他们淹死。他的自私和马虎葬送了整整半支无敌超级英雄小队。他趴在混凝土上瑟瑟发抖，拼命憋回眼中的泪水。

“该死的，Bruce，”喃喃道，“我都说我已经抓住他了啊。”

他在等待中度日如年，但什么也没有出现。忽然水面朝四周分开，一只绿色的巨掌从中探出。Peter的右手简直未经大脑就已自动向前射出了一束普通的蛛丝。蛛丝粘在了Hulk摊开的掌心，然后Hulk扭动手腕抓住蛛丝以获得足够的拉力，从水中露出头来。他喘着气，湿漉漉的头发在脸上甩动，终于从水里又拉出了一个身躯：Steve，他的身躯一如往昔般小巧而丰满，双眼紧闭。

Peter把手上的蛛丝系到桥上，又射出了另一束，与纠缠在Steve人类躯体之上的粘丝连接在了一起。他以一根横梁作为支点开始拉Steve出来，Hulk则顺着第一束蛛丝自己往上爬。肩膀上的伤痛早已被Peter遗忘在脑后，他每拉一下都用尽了全身的力气。Steve终于抵达了桥面，他身上的特殊蛛丝已经被水泡钝，让Peter得以将他从边缘拉进来而不至于也被粘住，然后他轻手轻脚地将Steve放在了地面上。

“队长？”Peter脱下一只手套，伸手试探着Steve的鼻子和嘴巴，掌心感觉到阵阵轻柔的呼吸，他差点就泪流满面，“Pepper女士——呃，Potts女士。Steve——Steve他回到正常了。虽然还在昏迷但他没事。”

“谢天谢地。Bruce呢？”

Peter抬起头，Hulk刚好爬到了桥上，他不停地眨眼，看起来有点儿头晕，不过庆幸的是怒火已经平息。“他也没事，”Peter说道，“他没事，我想事情已经解决了。”

Peter松懈下来，正要起身，这时Hulk将宽大的手掌按在了他的背上令他顿住。他抬起头来，忍不住笑出了声，他实在是太过疲惫：“都结束了，对吧？”

Hulk也回了他一个笑容，看见Bruce最温暖的表情出现在这么巨大的面孔上实在是相当怪异，但Peter随时都能分辨出来。无论过程有多曲折，他们总算是搞定了，有那么一会儿Peter甚至忘记了自己就是罪魁祸首，他欢欣鼓舞，为大家感到骄傲。这种感觉与他当初在Oscorp楼顶初战告捷，却只能蜷缩在Stacey队长身边时完全不同。他们作为一个团队奋战，并且取得了胜利，桥上桥下都围满了观众，亲眼见证蜘蛛侠获得曾拯救世界的英雄之一的欢迎。

但这一刻并未持续多久。Hulk突然抬起头，遥望水面的另一端，发出一声低吼。

“怎么了？”Peter扶着Hulk的胳膊站了起来，亲自看了过去。一架喷气式飞机正从海湾对岸飞来，黑亮的机声没有任何标志。他缩了缩脖子：“哇唔，看起来……来者不善啊。”

“什么？”Pepper急忙问道，“有什么问题？”

“有架喷气式飞机，”Peter跳到铁架之上以便获得更好的视野，“好大一架，朝这边飞过来了。”

Hulk站了起来。“跑。”他说道。

他的语气吓得Peter连忙回头：“那是什么？”

“跑，”Hulk把Peter从桥边引开，然后指着桥梁顶部迷宫般的铁梁，再次说道，“逃跑。”

Peter从他身后探头一瞥，并不打算争辩。“好。”他点点头，原本还想着又能蹲到Hulk背上 **放慢了** 速度回家呢。他重新戴好手套，顺着指点跳到了顶部躲藏起来。他离开数十米远并依靠层层铁梁隐住身形，回头观望。

飞机盘旋着在空中悬停，Peter看着它的后半部缓缓敞开，数名全副武装的战士跳了下来，顿时升起一阵敬畏和惊恐。他很想冲回去，但随即低头发现Hulk并非只是在投降，而是逐渐萎缩。他每一秒都变得更小更苍白，最终彻底回归了Bruce，然后，在那些男男女女接近之前就失去了意识。

“我真的希望那些不要是坏人。”Peter说道。

“Peter？”Pepper仍然在线上，“Peter，没关系的。SHIELD刚才通知我了，他们已经赶到现场处理后续事宜。你还在那儿吗？”

飞机上又下来了一名成员：一个拥有鲜红发色，穿着不那么正式的战斗制服的女人。Peter凑近了些以便看得更清楚，对方立刻朝这边瞟了一眼，吓得他赶紧后退。Hulk的警告仍在耳边回响，他又撤退得更远了些。“我在这儿，”他说道，“我没事，我会把剩下的交给他们的。”他从面罩里扯出耳机，一把扔开。尽管可能有风险，但他依然留在了原地，目送Steve和Bruce都被安全抬上担架，这才飞走。

==Tony表示我还挂着呢JARVIS表示作者早把我忘了的第八章完==

第九章预告：Fury表示我什么都没看见。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 闪瞎眼的完结章！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二部译者自己也没看（因为看过后面恐怕就会丧失翻译前面的激情了！）……所以有没有翻译也不知道（首先得看后续情节发展是否符合本人预期，其次得看难度，最后得看时间是否空闲）…………  
> 总之吃了这个魔性安利的同学们赶紧去看原著吧！！  
> 原著链接反正点到第一部的原文最后就有。第二部的SUMMARY我也已经翻译了放在本章最后。

Bruce在一阵熟悉的感官混乱中醒来，浑身皮肤都紧巴巴的。他不再试图抵抗这些，只通过一次次自然的呼吸，慢慢找回自身意识的清明。他赤裸地躺在有着柔软被单的床铺——自己在Stark大厦的床上，缓缓地测试着每一根酸痛的肢体，如此才忽然意识到自己的一只手正被五根温暖的手指紧紧握住，他皱起了眉头。

Bruce朝身侧偏头，看见了Peter，他的手抓住Bruce的手，他的头枕在Bruce的胳膊上。他仍穿着那身蜘蛛侠制服却没带面罩，而且，看起来正睡得香甜。Bruce就这么呆呆地看了好几分钟，上一次他能在从Hulk中醒来时握住什么人的手，已经不知是多少年前的事了。他的心因此而满溢，甚至带出了几分疼痛，在他第一次见到Peter时，无论如何都不会想到两人竟能走到这一步，Peter会像现在这样看护着自己。

Bruce把手从Peter的掌心中抽出，转而抚摸起他的头发。“你到底来自何处？Peter？”他喃喃道，嗓音中饱含深情，“而我又该拿你怎么办？”

Peter动了动，抬起头来，他一看见Bruce甜蜜又迷人的表情就瞬间翘起了嘴角。“Bruce，”当Bruce把手掌探到了他的面颊上时，他自然地靠了过去，“你还好吧？”

“我现在很好。”Bruce温柔地描绘着Peter左眼下方的瘀青痕迹，“你呢？”

“就是撞青了而已，没问题。”他笑道，“我经历过更糟的。”

Bruce也笑了，拒绝去思考所谓的更糟。“我们干得怎么样？”他问道，“Steve没事吧？”

“你不记得了？”

“嗯。”Bruce只能隐约回忆起他们在城市里战斗时的片段，“全都不记得。”

“在那种情况下，我以一己之力为这一天画上句号，”Peter露出一个疲惫的傻笑，“除了，呃，Stark先生可能还晕着呢。我有好一阵没过去确认了。”

Bruce叹了口气：“瓦斯？”

“嗯，被击中正脸。”Peter扭捏着，“但当时不是我的错，真不是。”

“我相信。”Bruce继续轻抚Peter的脸颊，最后在他的脖子后面捏了捏，“过来。”

Peter不需要更多的哄骗。他向前趴到床上，任凭Bruce将自己拉进怀里亲了起来。他的嘴唇撕裂但却甜蜜如昔，Bruce不想放开他。然而错误从未减轻分毫，他试着说服自己，Peter还是太过年少，对于此事经验太少以至于只有被占便宜的份。但这些都未能阻止他。他拥有了某样东西，并且他还没打算放弃对其的努力。

Peter突然弹了回去，然后在Bruce还来不及问出口之前就跳到了天花板上。不一会儿房门被推开，局长Fury走了进来，Bruce连忙起身。

“Banner博士，”Fury得体地打了个招呼，“既然你醒了，那么要不要过来和我们一起？”

“呃……当然没问题。”Bruce坐直了身体，尽量忍住不要去看天花板，“不过请再给我几分钟穿好衣服。”

Fury点点头便离开了。门一被关上，Peter就跳下了地面。“就是穿这种制服的人在桥上把你带走了，”他说道，“我不得不从窗户溜进来的。”

“Fury那身可不是一般的制服，”Bruce边说边从床上爬起来，四处翻找起干净的衣服，“你得庆幸自己在他进门前就藏到了他的死角。”

Peter坐到床边看着Bruce穿衣服，他的肩膀垮了下来：“所以我马上就会被抓起来了，是不是？”

Bruce皱着眉系好衬衫的扣子。“我会跟他谈谈，”他说道，“Fury虽然很严厉但他并非不讲道理，只要觉得你还有利用价值就不会把你交给警察的。”

“利用？”Peter顿时坐直了身体，“你是指，在队伍里？”

“我们会讨论的。”Bruce托住Peter的下巴亲了亲他的头顶，“再坚持一会儿，如果事情顺利，我会给你暗示叫你进来的。一切都会好起来的，Peter。”

他朝门口走去，但当他刚把手握到门把上，便听见Peter开口说道：“嘿，Bruce，”他双手撑在背后，“你会告诉我你和那个绿色大个子之间的故事吧，会的吧？”

“当然。”Bruce疲惫地笑笑，“我保证。”

Bruce关上身后的门，长长叹了口气。他的感觉就像是即将踏上一场艰难无比的战役，但他克制住紧张，循着声音来到了这个套间的大客厅里。

“丑陋的小怪物，不是吗？”Fury正说道，“或许我该亲自去Oscorp看看，我觉得这个有可能违反了某方面的安全条例。”

Bruce踏进房间，只见Fury正在研究一个塑料小盒子里的东西：一只小小的红蓝蜘蛛，它的前腿正牢牢攀在盒壁上。“你找到的？”他戴上眼镜，从Fury手里接过盒子，近距离地观察起来。

“是Romanoff特工找到的，”Fury回答道，“我猜这应该是蜘蛛吧。”正双臂抱胸坐在一旁的Natasha无所谓地耸了耸肩。

Bruce笼统地检查了蜘蛛一番。这只和他之前见过的几乎一模一样，只不过更为生机勃勃。见它被保管地很安全Bruce便放心了，他将注意力投到房间其他地方。Pepper坐在Natasha身边，膝上放着一个平板。另外两名成员是Tony和Steve，都穿着浴袍，紧挨着坐在沙发上。他俩一人头上顶着一个冰袋，看起来都无比憔悴，或许还有些反胃，不过至少Tony是醒着的，而Steve是完整的人形。Bruce把蜘蛛还给Fury，走到了Steve身边，检查起他的脉搏和体温。

“你感觉如何？”他问道。

“累死了。”Steve没有排斥Bruce的探查，“晕。”

“会过去的。”

“我们已经把血样送到实验室了，”Fury说道，“应该能分析出Rogers队长的‘状况’会不会是永久性的。”

”蜘蛛施放的辐射剂量非常微弱，“Bruce说道，”和我经受过的完全不在一个数量级。我很确定会是一过性的，他没事。“

”即便如此，他也必须回监控室，直到我们观察确定无误。“

Bruce捏了捏Steve的肩膀，似乎是在表示感激：“Tony呢？”

“头痛欲裂。”Tony呻吟道，“感谢你还记得问我。”

“至少我们确认了EA是有效的。”

“Banner博士，”Fury示意他坐下，“我希望听听你对于今晚这场事故的描述。”

Bruce坐到了Steve旁边。他看了看各位同伴，大家也都回望着他，显然是试图给他些什么暗示，但却被Fury打断了：“看得出你在想办法串供。原原本本告诉我吧，博士。”

Bruce舔了舔嘴唇。“Rogers队长被暴露在痕量放射性材料之下，媒介是这只蜘蛛。”他指了指那个盒子，“它与他血液中已经存在的超级战士血清发生了恶性反应，导致他发生了……变异，这些都是我的猜测，我也不是亲眼所见。当时现场没有监控，没有对吧？”

Pepper在自己的平板上点了几下，然后递了过来。屏幕上显示出几个画面，包括大厦阳台的监控摄像头，几段新闻报道，甚至还有YouTube的手机录像。Bruce唯独在看到Steve的恐怖变身过程时兴奋得双眼放光。“仅仅因为这么低剂量的辐射，”他基本只是在自言自语，“太奇特了。”

Steve看向视频的表情混杂了内疚和忧虑。“我完全不记得被Banner博士扶到沙发上躺下之后的任何事了。”他说道。

“这跟我的那个半身没什么区别，”Bruce著迷地继续说道，“变身、丧失认知和控制。Steve的原始配方所发生的反应和我的非常相似。你知道这意味着什么吗？”他兴奋地看向Tony，“这意味着我对配方的理解从根本上而言是正确的。我的化学分析并没出错，出错的是伽马射线。我完成的其他所有都是对的。”

“有什么意义吗？”Steve睡眼惺忪地问道。

“当然有啦。虽然我也还不确定意义到底为 **何** 。”Bruce再次重播起那段录像，“但这真的很神奇，我已经有了一系列想法……”

Steve叹了口气：“总算也是个好消息吧。”

“Banner博士，”Fury提醒道，“注意重点。”

“啊，哦，抱歉。”Bruce继续看其他录像，“你在说什么？”

Fury瞪着他：“你得告诉我那只蜘蛛是哪儿来的。”

Bruce仍旧低着头拖延着。他想和Tony用眼神交流，但Tony只是耸了耸肩。在Fury彻底失去耐心之前，他开口道：“我猜测，是蜘蛛侠带来的。”

“Oscorp总部的保安人员发誓说今晚是蜘蛛侠洗劫了他们的实验室，”Natasha说道，“但警察无法确认，因为谁也说不出来到底有什么被偷走了，并且也没有印刷品或其他物理证据能证明他在场，更别提会泄露他身份的线索了。”

“那我就不清楚了。”Bruce赶紧说道，“真的，我所知道的全部就只有蜘蛛侠来到这里请求医疗援助。我们照顾了他，然后Rogers队长就被咬了。”

其中一段录像播放的是Steve正以另一种形态和Hulk战成一团，Bruce不由得分心看了过去，那样的场景总是显得有些魔幻。“而且，他还帮我们控制了事态发展，不是吗？”

Fury噘了撅嘴。“没错，”他承认道，“仅就我们能确认的情况而言确实如此。”

Bruce关闭浏览器，把平板还给Pepper。“Fury局长，”他说道，“就我看来，蜘蛛侠在纽约已经露脸过多次。你肯定也早就有他的档案了吧。”

Fury看来并不高兴突然变成话题的焦点：“我有。”

“那你知道他的能力也属于超级人类吗？人造的。”

“我们确实有所猜测。”

Bruce舔了舔嘴唇，探身向前。他祈祷自己的选择是正确的。“他很特殊，”他坚定地说道，“长官，蜘蛛侠很聪明，非常有才华，而且我们都知道他的内心非常正直。我知道今晚的事情确实会被认为是失败，并且——”他瞅了瞅Steve和Tony，“——搞不好还会导致比单纯的经济损失更为严重的后果。但这并不仅仅是有个穿紧身衣的小孩能应付我最糟糕的状况这么简单，更别提其实相当于两个我。总之他做到了。”

Fury直视他的双眼：“你想让我如何，Banner博士？”

“我想……”Bruce深吸一口气，“我想请你考虑接受他成为复仇者的一员。”

Steve和Tony默默地坐在他身边。Bruce无法分辨他们的沉默到底意味着反对还是接受，但他没有回头分辨。他也直视着Fury的目光，努力将自己自信而非别有用心的一面传达给对方。尽管这一招看起来并不管用，但Fury还是靠了回去，皱着眉头陷入沉思。

“他在这儿吗？”Fury问道。

“他……刚才还在。”Bruce尽量控制住自己不要朝门的方向看，“我不知道现在走了没有。”

Natasha于是站起身来，Fury却在她离开房间之前挥手让她坐了回去。他又考虑了一会儿后说道：“我会考虑的。”

“我敢肯定，如果他 **在** 这儿，一定会感谢你的。”Bruce说道。

所有人都顿住了。没有一个人朝门的方向看但大家的注意力却全都投向了那边。然而什么也没有发生，Fury摇了摇头。“我还有很多报告要写，”他说道，“还有，队长，你得跟我走。”

“可以再给我几分钟吗？”Steve问道，“我希望能先洗个澡，换身衣服再上飞机。”

“很公平。”Fury弯了弯嘴角，他总是那副看透一切的表情。然后他示意Natasha，“我们出去等。”

“等等，”Bruce坐直了身体，“如果你不介意的话，可否让我来保管那只蜘蛛。”

Fury挑眉看着他：“为什么？”

“当然是为了研究。”Bruce伸出手，但Fury纹丝不动，于是他只能进一步解释。“它能提供给我很多数据，”他说道，“它对Rogers队长造成的影响非常奇特，值得研究。当然，是在安全的环境下。”他咽了咽口水，“我甚至有可能精确推测出它的来源。”

Fury哼了一声：“我想在失主并未申报财产遗失的前提下恐怕无法将其认定为赃物。”他小心翼翼地说道，“不过你一定要谨慎，博士。我会随时检查的，希望到时候你能提供出研究成果。”

“当然。”Bruce不是不想把一切都向Fury和盘托出，但他有种预感，那样只会让Fury更加的束手束脚，而这恰恰是双方都不希望看到的局面，“没有别的地方比这儿更安全了。”他说道。于是Fury终于把盒子递了过来。

“没别的事了吧，”Fury说道，“那我们走吧。”他深深地看了Steve一眼，“我们在停机坪等你。”

“是，长官。”

“我跟你们一起过去，”Pepper自告奋勇，“在上飞机前还可以来杯咖啡？”

“赞同。”Natasha说道，三人就这么一块儿离开了。

他们刚走，Bruce就转头看向大厅中央。“你错过暗示了。”他喊道。

伴随重物落地的声音，Peter现出了身形，看起来相当腼腆局促。他耸耸肩道：“对不起。”

Bruce看向Tony和Steve，发现他们俩反而都充满期待地看着自己。他咧了咧嘴，起身走向门口迎接Peter。“我以为这就是你期待的？”他轻声说道，“如果你想加入，那么迟早总是要面对Fury局长的。”

Peter不安地纠结起来，一会儿咬咬嘴唇，一会儿揉揉肩膀，最终他摇了摇头。“谢谢你，Bruce，真的。但我想今天的一切都让我意识到自己其实还没有准备好。怎么说呢，总有一天吧，但不是现在。”

Bruce笑起来：“我理解。”

Tony大声清了清嗓子：“有什么想和大伙分享的吗？”

Bruce站到了一边，而Peter深吸一口气，越过他走上前去，毅然站到了Tony和Steve面前。“Stark先生，”他开口说道，“Rogers队长。对这一切我真的感到非常抱歉，我知道自己是惹了天大的麻烦。”

“我了解蜘蛛的事只是个意外，”Steve说道，“但你一开始就不应该去Oscorp的。”

“我知道。”Peter深深地低下了头，“如果有可能的话，我也想找出一种合理的方法。但因为你们看上去都不会告发我，所以我就……我道歉，我真的不会再犯了。我也不需要再去啦因为我们已经有蜘蛛了，对吧？”

Steve叹了口气翻了个白眼，抱怨道：“马后炮永远都是最明智的。”

“至少是零伤亡，”Tony说道，“除了我的自尊心。只不过是你变成巨型蜘蛛还压坏了好多汽车而已，根本算不上最糟啦。”

“我们都犯过错，”Bruce插嘴道，“也都会一堑长一智，不是吗？”他保护性的把手搭在了Peter脖子上，“你也一样，最近最好保持低调。”

Peter用眼角偷瞟他：“意思就是这里不再欢迎我来了？”

Bruce红着脸看向Tony寻求支援，但等了好半天Tony都表现得仿佛对救场毫无兴趣。不过他最终还是站了起来：“我给你找身衣服，Rogers，”他说道，“Happy落了些东西在这儿，你应该能塞得进去。”

Tony扶着Steve慢慢站起来，Bruce转身面对Peter：“只要我还在这儿，你就是受欢迎的。”他严肃地说道，“我说过我会帮你弄清楚你的能力，我是认真的。我了解你一直以来面对的压力。”

Peter翘起一侧嘴角：“是啊，我真的相信了。”他换了换重心，“那还有……其他的呢？”

Bruce的脸顿时更红了。“我们……一起努力吧，”他说道，“不过得把之前的节奏降下来。”

“所以，”他眼中闪现出恶作剧的光芒，令Bruce顿时开始怀疑起自己的自控力，“我可以理解为暂时不会再有隔着氨纶来一发的机会了？”

Steve没法再装做听不见，他停下脚步，转身面对两人：“等一下，你说什么？”

Bruce支吾着不知该怎么回答，而Peter已经飞快地在他嘴上结结实实地亲了一下。当他反应过来想要推开时，Peter又已经彻底退离。“我得走了，”Peter轻声说道，“不然阿姨会杀了我的。”他看向Tony和Steve，“不生气了吧，伙计们？”

“不许再惹麻烦，”Tony说道，“这次是认真的。”

Peter敬了个礼：“很高兴终于见到了您，Stark先生。”他拉下面罩直奔窗口。

Bruce擦了擦嘴，朝瞪着自己的Steve露出一个无奈的笑容，“Peter——”

“明天等我的电话，”Peter打开窗，一边往外爬一边说道，“我们还有很多事要谈。”

“好，但是Peter……”Bruce跟到了窗边，Peter停下等他，但他一站到Peter身边就不知道该说什么才好了。最终他叹了口气：“回家路上小心点。”

“我会的。你也保重，Bruce。”他甩给Bruce一个飞吻，随即从窗台跳了下去，射出一道蛛丝拽着他飘向城市夜空。Bruce目送他直到超出了视野。他觉得自己永远也看不厌Peter在大厦间轻盈滑行的身姿。

“嘿，”Steve说道，“刚才到底是怎么回事？”

Bruce不好意思地转过头来。“小孩子嘛，”他耸了耸肩，说道，“总是莫名其妙。”

Steve做了个鬼脸，然后被Tony推出了房间。“快点，Rogers，”他催促道，“我们赶紧替Fury局长给你打扮起来。”

他总算把Steve带了出去。两人一离开房间，Bruce这才大大松了口气。他又走回窗边，Peter早已远去，但他知道他们马上还会再见面。他不知道下次又将面临什么，但这份未知感却并未令他感到困扰，这还真是头一遭。

“恐怕我会在这个城市待上很久了，远远超过预期。”他若有所思地说道，返回了自己的房间。希望还能再睡上几个小时的好觉，毕竟明天可是从一大早开始就有很多活要干啊，他这么想着，不禁露出了笑容。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==～第二部SUMMARY～==  
> Bruce和Peter正努力厘清两人之间的关系，却未能留意到他们最近出的风头已经引起了某些有权势混蛋的注意，而复仇者们也成为那些家伙愈演愈烈的危险且奇葩的阴谋的目标，于是Peter只剩下最后一次机会来证明他足以担当队伍的一员。  
> ==～第二部作者NOTE～==  
> 遵循续作的默认原则，你大可期待更跌宕的剧情！更多动作场面！更多性爱时光！它的基调将比第一部偏暗黑，然后为防止有人遗漏TAG，要说明一下把Hulk/Peter独立于Bruce/Peter标出来是有原因的。至于愿意把这个当作是预警还是预告就随你喜欢了。  
> 欢迎评论和讨论！

**Author's Note:**

> 译者note：  
> 英语是我的第二外语，虽然借助词典能保证意思的基本准确，却难以还原神韵。所以强烈建议阅读原文，同系列后续还有6篇续！我只是抛砖引玉。  
> 感谢B站@人不可胜天久矣 翻译指导。  
> 留言请到LOF或SY，ID都是JeanTse


End file.
